


Viva la ciencia

by firehawkbitch



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch
Summary: Ученый по имени Карлос приехал в Найт Вейл, чтобы изучать необычные явления, происходящие там.





	1. Chapter 1

Была середина июня. Несмотря на ужасающую жару в одном пустынном маленьком городке, группа людей, одетых в белые халаты, направлялась прямиком в местную лабораторию, где они теперь должны были работать в течение неопределенного времени. Машина, которая довезла их до пункта назначения, заглохла прямо после въезда в город по совершенно непонятной причине. Люди, находившиеся в ней, ничего не смогли сделать кроме как взять необходимые вещи (которых, к счастью, было не так много, ведь большая часть уже находилась на их будущем рабочем месте) и просто направиться пешком до места.

Найт Вейл. Так назывался город, в который приехала группа учёных, а именно ими эти люди и являлись. Доктора и профессора совершенно разных областей знаний и наук: криптозоология,  химия, ботаника и другие. Это была лучшая команда из всех когда-либо созданных университетом, который и направил их заниматься исследованиями в этом городе. Всего в команде было шесть учёных из разных стран, во главе которых стоял профессор по имени Карлос.

Исследовательская команда всё же смогла дойти до лаборатории, при этом успев заметить некоторые странные для пустынного города особенности, которые были несвойственны любому городу в принципе. А именно: с неба падали мёртвые звери, над городом летало светящееся облако, по улице ходил дракон с пятью головами в несколько метров высотой. Главный криптозоолог по имени Дэйв подумал, что это просто какой-то робот или человек в костюме, хотя для человека костюм был бы слишком тяжелым. Впрочем, они выяснят это в другой раз, ведь первоначальной задачей было все же добраться до рабочего места, которое находилось рядом с пиццерией под названием «У толстяка Рико».

Их было шестеро: Дэйв Уильямс (криптозоолог), Люси Андерсон (химик), Рейчел Уорд (ботаник), два лаборанта Эйприл и Джозеф Холл, а также, Карлос Фернандес-Гарсия, профессор университета, руководитель этой научной группы и биолог-генетик по специальности.

Дэйв, самый высокий из всех учёных, мужчина сорока лет, блондин, американец, поставил сумку в свой уголок, который отныне именовался его кабинетом, и начал раскладывать находящиеся в его сумке пробирки, а также микроскоп, с которым он не хотел расставаться. Все остальные тоже занялись тем, что начали разбирать свои вещи. Карлосу же сегодня предстояло выступить на городской встрече и объяснить жителям, чем они будут здесь заниматься.

Карлос приехал из Мексиси. Он работал в университете очень много лет, имел докторскую степень по генетике, являлся профессором в области биологии в университете. Он был загорелым мужчиной среднего роста, подтянутым, с тёмными кудрявыми волосами до плеч, которые начала покрывать седина в силу возрастных особенностей организма. И одна из прядей за ухом теперь была почти белого цвета. Но учёного это вовсе не смущало и ничуть не портило, наоборот, эта самая прядь делала его каким-то особенным (самому ученому было тридцать семь). Карлос носил чёрные квадратные очки, зрение в последнее время совсем стало подводить его. На его подбородке была лёгкая щетина, которую он всегда оставлял на лице, когда брился. Но ему это действительно шло.

Генетик обожал клетчатые рубашки и вообще какой-то простой стиль одежды, такой, как, например, обычные джинсы и кеды. Среди его вещей можно было найти футболки с разными научными изображениями, такими как таблица Менделеева, элементы которой составляли интересные надписи, или атомные орбитали. Его одежда будто кричала о том, кем работал брюнет.

Эйприл и Джозеф были студентами. Два близнеца, очень похожие внешне, и если бы не отросшие волосы Эйприл, то её можно было бы действительно спутать с братом. Это были два рыжеволосых чуда в возрасте двадцати пяти лет, весёлые и дружелюбные ребята, любящие учиться и получившие любовь к науке у своих профессоров.

Люси и Рейчел работали в университете не так долго, всего лишь несколько лет, и их работа началась буквально с разницей в несколько месяцев. Женщинам было тридцать восемь и тридцать пять лет.

Люси была красивой стройной высокой брюнеткой из Франции, замужней, и имела двоих детей. Рейчел среднего роста шатенка из Италии, одинокая, ей нравился Карлос, но из уважения и субординации она не смела даже делать намёки на какие-либо отношения и даже не просила Люси, с которой они были подругами, узнать, как к ней относится учёный. Они просто работали вместе, выполняли проекты, и этого было вполне достаточно для женщины, чтобы находиться рядом с объектом своих чувств, который явно не был заинтересован в ней.

Когда учёные более-менее закончили разбирать вещи, они начали шутить по поводу всего увиденного и произошедшего в городе, пока добирались до рабочего места.

– Дамы и господа, – начал Карлос, – я бы хотел поздравить нас всех с началом нового научного проекта! Это действительно очень важно для нашего университета. Сегодня вечером мы выступим с объявлением перед горожанами, чтобы предупредить их о наших исследованиях и познакомиться с жителями.

– Профессор, несомненно, это много значит для науки. Думаю, ребята тоже найдут себе в этом городе интересную тему для проекта, – пояснил Дэйв, кивнув в сторону Джозефа и Эйприл, которые довольно заулыбались. Они и отправились в Найт Вейл, чтобы получить рекомендации от профессоров и без проблем защитить свои научные работы. – Хватит улыбаться! – он прищурился со всей строгостью.

– Да что? Мы внимательно слушаем! – отозвалась Эйприл, заступаясь за себя и брата. Все же они были всегда вместе, чего и стоило ожидать от близнецов. Они даже не обращали внимания на других людей, которым начинало казаться, что между ними явно что-то большее.

Их лаборатория была довольно просторной: несколько кабинетов, общее помещение, много лабораторий, подсобка и комната, выделенная под холодильные камеры.

 

***

 

Вторник. Небо было тёмно-серого цвета, на нём было видно перистые серебристые облака, медленно плывущие по небу куда-то на юг. Карлос сверил часы и со всем своим научным интересом начал следить за проносящимися мимо сгустками капель воды и кристаллов льда, пока его коллеги подготавливались для проведения городского собрания, на которое явилась большая часть жителей города. Конечно же, не обошлось и без представителей СМИ.

Рейчел с подругой перешёптывались между собой, отметив странный внешний вид некоторых жителей, который интриговал и одновременно вселял в них страх. Женщины думали, что сошли с ума, но в толпе они отчётливо видели высоких существ, около трёх метров ростом, светящихся, среди них был один такой же, но только полностью чёрный. На их спинах были крылья, а над головами были подобия нимба. Существа были похожи на ангелов, олицетворяющих две вечно борющихся противоположности – добро и зло. Но такую ассоциацию они получили именно из-за своего цвета. Джозеф и Эйприл тоже заметили этих существ и явно задумали изучить их.

Наконец, пришла очередь Карлоса, как руководителя научной группы, представить свою команду:

– Добрый вечер, – начал ученый, – я попросил собраться здесь всех вас, чтобы предупредить о начале работы моей команды в вашем чудесном городе. Прошу, не бойтесь, если заметите кого-то из нас рядом с вашим домом, мы занимаемся своими исследованиями. Мы изучаем вещи, происходящие в Найт Вейле. Если вас что-то будет интересовать, не стесняйтесь и обращайтесь по всем вопросам ко мне или одному из членов моей команды. Найт Вейл, безусловно, – самое интересное с научной точки зрения сообщество США! – усмехнулся он.

Он представил своих коллег по работе, не заметив, что за ним наблюдают откуда-то из середины толпы, пристально, не сводя с него глаз и внимательно слушая. Люди начали расходиться, однако, одна фигура стояла перед ратушей до тех пор, пока Карлос и его команда окончательно не ушли обратно в свою лабораторию, по пути заскочив в пиццерию, чтобы взять себе поесть.

 

***

 

Разобравшись с едой, команда отправилась в район Дезерт Крик, чтобы исследовать один очень странный дом. В лаборатории находились Джозеф и Эйприл, чтобы следить за ней.

Близнецы уже разведали обстановку на рабочем месте и даже открыли подсобное помещение, где находился склад ненужных вещей. Оттуда они притащили радио, которое, к сожалению, не работало. Но Джозеф делал попытки починить его.

– Эйприл, дай мне крестовую отвертку. И принеси паяльник, – не сдавался парень, надеясь наладить единственную вещь, которая могла бы спасти их от скуки, пока старшие коллеги были заняты своими делами. Команда на месте решала, что собираются встретиться с доктором Дубински, а так же другими представителям науки в Найт Вейле.

Шатенка подала брату всё, что он просил, но как только парень начал откручивать шурупы  в радио, оно заискрилось, и тот от испуга отшатнулся, опрокинув стул на пол и упав сам. Девушка кинулась поднимать брата, после чего нежно поцеловала его в уголок губ. В поцелуе, казалось бы, не было ничего противоестественного.

– Будь осторожен, – произнесла она ласково и нежно. Внезапно радио начало издавать помехи, будто оно включилось и поймало сигнал, а оттуда зазвучал настолько приятный мужской голос, что он заставил близнецов забыть обо всем произошедшем до этого и погрузиться в неведомую атмосферу, ощущение от которой было такое, будто они воспарили над землей, а их разум очистился от лишних мыслей.

 Эйприл и Джозеф уселись на стулья, чтобы просто послушать всё то, что сейчас вещал человек по ту сторону радио. Он рассказывал о событиях, которые имели место быть.

–  Сегодня в городе появился новый человек. Кто он? Что ему нужно? Что за идеальная и прекрасная причёска? Что за идеальный и прекрасный халат? Он утверждает, что он учёный – что ж, все мы, так или иначе, экспериментировали в своей жизни. Но почему сейчас? Почему здесь? И что он собирается делать со всеми этими пищащими и мигающими приборами в лаборатории, которую он снял, той, что рядом с пиццерией Толстяка Рико?

– Что? – изогнул бровь Джозеф, вслушиваясь в сказанное диктором. – Про кого он говорит? В смысле… про кого из нас?

Будто услышав его слова, Голос продолжил:

– Новый учёный, – которого, как мы теперь знаем, зовут Карлос – созвал городское собрание. У него квадратная челюсть и зубы что военное кладбище. Его волосы идеальны, и все мы в равной степени любим их, ненавидим и отчаиваемся из-за них. Карлос заявил, что мы, безусловно, самое интересное с научной точки зрения сообщество США, и он приехал изучать "что здесь вообще творится". Он усмехнулся, всё в нём было безупречно, и я мгновенно влюбился.

Челюсть Эйприл медленно опустилась вниз от удивления, но тут же оказалась поднятой обратно рукой брата.

– Вот это поворот, – девушка не могла поверить, что слышала это собственными ушами. – В Карлоса кто-то влюбился? Может, он шутит? Просто это же… нереально!

Пока они рассуждали иррациональность сказанного, то услышали еще более непонятные вещи:

– Карлос и его команда учёных предупреждают, что одного из домов в новом районе Дезерт Крик, что за начальной школой, на самом деле не существует. "Кажется, будто он существует, – объяснили Карлос и его идеальные волосы. – Когда ты смотришь на него, он там. К тому же, он стоит между двумя точно такими же домами, и было бы логичнее, если бы он там был". Однако, по его словам, проведённые эксперименты показали, что дома определенно не существует. В настоящее время учёные кучкой стоят на тротуаре перед несуществующим домом и подбивают друг друга пойти постучать в дверь.

– Он сказал, в настоящее время? – слова диктора все сильнее шокировали их. – Откуда он про это знает? Неужели он находится рядом?

Джозеф выключил радио, нажал на несколько кнопок подряд, однако, это не возымело никакого эффекта, и слова незнакомца с прекрасным голосом продолжили удивлять близнецов. Парень порывался выкинуть радио в окно, но сестра остановила его, отобрав прибор и поставив его обратно на стол. Диктор объявил о прогнозе погоды, но вместо этого там заиграла песня.

– Эм, а где погода? – недоумевал старший Холл, искренне не понимая, какую информацию в принципе пытался донести радиоведущий. Однако лаборанты дослушали песню до конца. Всё было слишком неопределённо.

 

***

 

Закончив проверять дом в районе Дезерт Крик (так и не решившись постучать в дверь) и трассу 800, Карлос отпустил команду отдыхать, а сам направился на радиостанцию, вышка которой виднелась издалека и привлекала его внимание. Уже было довольно темно, по часам брюнета давно наступил вечер, а своим часам он привык доверять, и ранний заход солнца, который, как отметил ученый, произошёл на десять минут раньше, не повлиял на его восприятие времени. Небо стало тёмно-синим, над Фернандесом-Гарсия парили бледно-фиолетовые огоньки, весьма напоминавшие светлячков. Поправив сумку с лёгкими научными приборами на плече, мужчина достал свой телефон и попытался сделать фотографию, но как только он сделал это, изображение по непонятной причине не сохранилось несколько раз подряд.

 Учёный быстрым шагом приблизился к зданию, на стенах которого была нацарапана шумерская клинопись, что действительно озадачило мексиканца, ведь этим языком давно никто не пользуется уже столько веков. Но всё же он решил отвлечься от разглядывания древних знаков и зайти на радиостанцию.

Внутри было довольно уютно: коридор вёл в огромный зал с несколькими креслами, журнальными столиками и выходами в другие помещения радиостанции. В углу на столике стояла кофе-машина. Карлосу даже захотелось выпить горячего капучино. Всё было обставлено в фиолетовых тонах, будто тот, кто оформлял это место, был просто помешан на этом цвете. На стене висела картина с изображением фиолетового глаза, зрачком для которого служил полумесяц. Судя по всему, этот глаз являлся символом радиостанции.

– Здравствуйте? – довольно громко спросил ученый, надеясь, что его хотя бы кто-то встретит и сможет рассказать об этом месте. Он перевёл взгляд на дверь, за которой, по-видимому, что-то происходило, о чём и сигнализировала горящая табличка «в эфире» над ней. Генетик прошёл чуть дальше, стараясь лучше рассмотреть окружающую его обстановку. Напротив двери студии находился вход в кабинет начальства станции, за стеклом которого мелькали странные тени, очень напоминающие щупальца, но почему-то мужчину это не смутило, и он решил пойти прямиком туда. Но от этой затеи его вовремя успела отговорить девушка, выскочившая из соседнего кабинета.

– Я могу Вам помочь? – она улыбнулась. Незнакомка была невысокого роста, с каштановыми кудрявыми волосами, собранными в хвост. Цвет её кожи был темнее, чем у Карлоса, а белоснежная улыбка заставила улыбнуться учёного в ответ.

– Да, я ищу кого-нибудь, кто мог бы рассказать обо всём… – он взмахнул рукой, указывая на пространство внутри станции. – Я Карлос, и я учёный, приехал сюда изучать явления, происходящие в городе.

– Меня зовут Дана Кардинал, я интерн, – она протянула мужчине руку, и тот пожал ее. – А идти к руководству с этим вопросом не лучший вариант. Я познакомлю Вас с нашим радиохостом, он уж точно сможет рассказать Вам всё, уверяю!

– Но я вижу, что там идет эфир, и я  бы не хотел мешать… – начал брюнет, поправив выбивающуюся из локонов седую прядь и вновь заправив ее за ухо. Он не любил, когда это происходило, и даже если прядь была на месте, он уже по привычке заводил пальцами за ухо, будто возвращая её на место. Спорить с девушкой было бесполезно, ведь она уже стояла у двери студии и, приоткрыв её, общалась с ведущим.

– Сейчас идёт прогноз погоды, можете зайти! – Дана махнула Карлосу рукой, пригласив его в студию. Учёный чувствовал неловкость, что его принимают прямо во время эфира и он, по сути, мешает. Но дружелюбная девушка просто затолкала его в комнату. Она уже успела услышать по радио информацию об учёном, да и к тому же видела его на городском собрании у ратуши, поэтому насчёт него у девушки не было никаких сомнений, и она ему доверяла.

Карлос зашел в среднего размера комнату. Внутри было приглушенное фиолетовое освещение, на одной стене находилось пластиковое белое окно, создающее отличную звукоизоляцию, и завешенное тёмными занавесками, которые помогали не отвлекаться на то, что происходит на улице. У двери вешалка для одежды. Напротив окна стоял шкаф с полками, где были фотографии в рамках и абстрактные статуэтки. От шкафа до конца стены и, огибая её угол по кругу, находился стол, который, таким образом, был между стеной с окном и стеной со шкафом, напротив входа. На столе располагалось оборудование для проведения эфира: микрофон, регуляторы звука и множество других кнопок и переключателей, о назначении которых Карлос не знал наверняка, хотя и догадывался. На столе стояла кружка с кофе с такой же эмблемой в виде глаза на ней, которую мексиканец видел на стене в зале, и надписью «Общественное радио Найт Вейла». На офисном кресле перед столом сидел человек, с которым брюнета пригласили поговорить, и который явно обрадовался приходу к нему в студию такого интересного гостя.

– Здравствуйте, меня зовут Карлос. И я… – будто извиняясь за отвлечение от работы, произнес брюнет.

– Учёный! – почти восторженно встретили его, встав со своего кресла и кинувшись пожимать ему руку. В движениях радиоведущего чувствовалась живость и искреннее желание познакомиться с представителем науки. – Я Сесил Палмер, радиоведущий и голос этого города! Добро пожаловать в Найт Вейл!

– Приятно познакомиться, – кивнул Карлос, удивляясь такому энтузиазму со стороны человека, которого он встретил впервые в жизни, почувствовав себя знаменитостью. Мужчина, стоящий перед ним, был чуть выше Карлоса, но его нельзя было назвать слишком высоким, скорее, он был среднего роста, нормального телосложения, не худой и не полный. Его волосы коротко подстрижены, снизу местами выбриты, правая половина из-за чёлки намного длиннее левой. Радиохост был платиновым блондином, но на его затылке, на левом и правом висках, а также на чёлке, спадающей на его глаз, виднелся имперский фиолетовый цвет. Лицо его гладко выбрито. Он был в очках в стиле «кошачий глаз» тёмно-пурпурного оттенка, а так же одет в рубашку глубокого лавандового цвета, поверх которой чёрная жилетка; на ногах классические чёрные зауженные брюки с кедами цвета астры со звездой на внутренней стороне. На его шее был чёрный галстук.

После этого Карлос даже понял, кто занимался выбором цветовой гаммы для оформления радиостанции, ведь любимый цвет стоящего перед ним был более чем очевидным. Даже его глаза были амарантово-фиолетового цвета. Но линзы это или естественный цвет, Карлос решил пока не спрашивать. К тому же, ему так могло показаться из-за освещения в студии.

 Мужчина выглядел на тридцать-тридцать пять лет. Его голос звучал приятно, будто успокаивал и заставлял забыть обо всех насущных проблемах своего существования. Кожа была довольно бледной, что действительно удивительно в условиях палящего солнца, от которого бы даже Карлос покрылся новым загаром.

Но было несколько деталей, которые сразу привлекли внимание Карлоса, когда к нему подошли. Он даже подумал, что сошел с ума от атмосферы города. Хотя если бы он был одет лишь в одной цветовой гамме с огромным преобладанием одного из цветов во всей одежде и окружении, он бы точно свихнулся.

 Тем, что заставило мексиканца усомниться в собственной адекватности, было то, что ему казалось, будто татуировки, которые он видел на руках радиохоста, двигались. Но, возможно, это была игра теней. А вот другая  деталь, которая по-настоящему заслуживала внимания и даже заставила генетика растеряться, – это абсолютно нормальный человеческий глаз. Третий. Во лбу. Он моргал, а зрачок двигался одновременно со всеми глазами, устремив взгляд на учёного.

– А… – не в силах контролировать себя, Карлос потерял дар речи. – Я Вам не мешаю?

– Ничуть! – воскликнул мужчина, пока не желая отпускать ладонь собеседника, которая пока что была в его руке из-за рукопожатия. Он просто воспользовался его смятением, хотя и искренне не понял, что в его внешнем виде заставило учёного вести себя таким образом. – Сейчас прогноз погоды, поэтому я временно свободен и могу попить кофе. Не хотите, кстати?

– Нет, спасибо. Я хотел узнать… – он даже успел забыть, зачем пришёл, его слишком привлек третий глаз.

– Да..? – Сесил медленно растянул голосом свой вопрос, будто ожидая реакцию Карлоса, который, наконец-то, пришёл в себя после увиденного.

– Он настоящий? – все же не выдержал учёный, все так же держа взгляд на третьем глазу Палмера. В нём начинал пробуждаться научный интерес. Руку он всё же себе вернул, начав копаться в своей сумке, чтобы достать блокнот и записать увиденное.

– Ну конечно! – невозмутимо ответил он, будто трёхглазые люди это вообще обыденное явление. Он улыбался, а в его взгляде чувствовалась теплота и даже некая влюбленность, которую темнокожий мужчина не заметил. Этот вопрос умилил блондина, но как только Карлос достал из сумки блокнот и карандаш, Сесил ощутил всепоглощающий ужас. – Спрячьте! Разве Вы не знаете, что пользоваться карандашами запрещено? За Вами может прийти Тайная полиция Шерифа и арестовать! Их синие вертолеты летают над нами и охраняют этот мирный городок от зла. Они посадят любого, у кого есть запрещённые вещи!

Он действительно запаниковал при виде карандаша и отобрал его у Карлоса, чтобы вновь положить в его сумку.

– Хорошо, я запомню… – с недоверием отнёсся к этому жесту мексиканец. – Но третий глаз. Это немного странно. Просто…

– Просто что? – Сесил вновь расположился в своём кресле, взяв любимую фиолетовую кружку и отпив глоток кофе. Он с интересом наблюдал за гостем.

– Я впервые вижу человека, у которого три глаза! Наверняка это природная аномалия или изменение в хромосомах! – учёный начал задумчиво расхаживать по студии, пытаясь обдумать варианты, из-за которых и произошло появление третьего глаза. –  Это воздействие радиации, да?

– Я не понимаю, о чём Вы, – лишь рассмеялся радиохост, на что Карлос достал из сумки счётчик Гейгера, который часто любил носить с собой, и включил его. Пищание сигнализировало о наличии радиации в студии. Генетик не мог поверить своим глазам. Когда он подошел ближе к Сесилу, то счётчик и вовсе начал зашкаливать, заставив теперь уже брюнета впасть в экзистенциальный ужас.

– Нужно срочно всех эвакуировать из помещения! Здесь опасно! – встревожено проговорил он, сильно нервничая, ведь у него даже не было защитной одежды, которая спасла бы от радиации. Но он чувствовал своим долгом помочь всем присутствующим на станции даже ценой собственной жизни. Сесил был абсолютно спокоен и не подавал ни малейшего признака волнения.

– Карлос, всё в порядке, – мягко проговорил он, улыбаясь и умиляясь такому рвению учёного. – Нет здесь никакой радиации.

– Как же нет, когда счётчик показывает… – после слов радиохоста Гейгер успокоился и перестал издавать пищащие и щёлкающие звуки, сигнализирующие об опасности. – Я не понимаю. Это антинаучно!

– Простите, мне нужно выйти в эфир, погода уже закончилась. Если захотите дать интервью, я буду рад! – ему не хотелось отвечать на это, либо он просто не знал причину. Сесил не был силён в науке. Хотя для него счётчик был неисправен, раз показывал подобный результат. Он вновь надел наушники и отвернулся к своему микрофону, передвигая ползунки на панели управления и регулируя звук.

Внутреннее состояние радиоведущего было сложно описать, ведь к нему пришёл сам Карлос! Тот, кто с таким интересом рассказывал на городском собрании о причине прибытия в Найт Вейл. Палмер был готов визжать от восторга, но он проконтролировал себя с присущим ему профессионализмом и вновь вернулся в эфир, теперь звуча серьёзно. Он махнул мексиканцу рукой, попрощавшись.

Карлос покинул студию, всё ещё думая о том, что произошло. Его проводила приветливая Дана, помахав ему рукой и предупредив об избегании фигур в капюшонах, что, естественно, ещё больше заинтриговало учёного. Каждой клеточкой своего тела он ощущал это желание изучать. Из всего, что он услышал сегодня, генетик сделал вывод, что Найт Вейл – действительно самое интересное сообщество США с научной точки зрения.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующее утро Карлос проснулся раньше всех, было около пяти утра, однако, солнце палило так, будто оно уже находилось в зените в самый полдень. Стояла невыносимая духота; брюнет открыл несколько окон, чтобы немного проветрить помещение.  
Его все ещё не покидали мысли о повстречавшемся на станции человеке. Он был довольно интересным экземпляром для изучения, вернее, его третий глаз и эти татуировки, которые всё не давали генетику покоя. Ему хотелось вновь увидеть Сесила, чтобы внимательно рассмотреть и провести анализы и всевозможные измерения. Палмер показался ему совсем необыкновенным мужчиной, слегка легкомысленным, но мистер Фернандес-Гарсия списал это на внезапное вторжение в его рабочее пространство и попытку скрыть собственную неловкость. Вчерашний эфир, который успели послушать близнецы, он не слышал. В свою очередь, Джозеф с Эйприл магическим образом моментально уснули, как только услышали чарующее «спокойной ночи, дорогие радиослушатели» от таинственного мужчины по ту сторону микрофона.  
Следом за Карлосом проснулась Рейчел. Услышав, что по коридору кто-то начал ходить, девушка моментально подскочила и переоделась в униформу. Они с Люси спали в одной комнате на раскладных креслах. Пока что довольствоваться чем-то более комфортным было невозможно, хотя уже все решили, что они явно снимут дом, где можно будет нормально отдохнуть.  
Миссис Андерсон пока что не собиралась просыпаться и лишь перевернулась на другой бок, чтобы лучи солнца не мешали ей спать. То же касалось и криптозоолога Уильямса, ему всю ночь и утро снился увиденный вчера дракон, поэтому спалось ему слишком хорошо, и расставаться со сном он не собирался. Дэйв ночевал в одной комнате с Карлосом на таких же раскладных креслах. Про близнецов Холл будто бы все забыли. Хотя после наступления ночи учёные чувствовали такую усталость, что даже не пожелали друг другу приятных снов и просто будто выключились, не удосужившись проверить лежащих на полу брата с сестрой.   
Мисс Уорд наконец-то вышла из комнаты. Она переоделась в рубашку и строгую юбку-карандаш, поверх которых был лабораторный халат. Женщина прошагала прямиком к двери уборной, однако там пока что было занято. Спустя пару минут, оттуда вышел Карлос. Рейчел будто расцвела, увидев его.  
– Доброе утро, профессор! – бодро проговорила она. – Сегодня очень жаркое утро, не так ли?  
Карлос улыбнулся ей.  
– Доброе утро. Рейчел, ты сегодня рано.  
– Я просто хотела скорее приступить к работе, – она прислонилась спиной к стене, внимательно глядя на такого прекрасного учёного, в котором она увидела любовь всей своей жизни и мысленно успела устроить шикарную свадьбу с медовым месяцем в тёплых краях. – Мы вчера не слишком много узнали о том доме в Дезерт Крик. Да и наши сейсмографы неисправны, надо заняться ими. Я думаю, Джозеф сможет их починить. Он гений техники.  
– Это логично, – кивнул он в ответ, полностью соглашаясь со своей коллегой. – Но, прошу меня простить, я тогда начну работу с составления отчёта о вчерашних исследованиях, чтобы отослать их в университет. А ты, пожалуйста, разбуди наших коллег… – он посмотрел на часы, – через сорок минут, пусть приготовятся. К тому же, нам нужно будет позавтракать.  
Рейчел усиленно закивала. Неважно, что говорил профессор, важно было то, что это говорил именно он. Мисс Уорд чувствовала себя влюбленной школьницей, когда находилась рядом с Карлосом. Но всё же она отправилась в уборную, чтобы привести себя в порядок. Сам мистер Фернандес-Гарсия ушёл подключать компьютер для написания отчёта.

***

В лаборатории был полдень.  
– Но сейсмографы исправны, – сделал такое заключение старший Холл при повторном и более доскональном осмотре приборов исследования.  
– Но этого не может быть, – возразила Люси, внимательно глядя на работу своего младшего коллеги. – Мы же не чувствовали никаких подземных толчков, хотя они были зафиксированы.  
К ним зашел Дэйв. Выглядел блондин потерянно, как будто увидел привидение.  
– Мистер Уильямс? С Вами всё в порядке? – поинтересовался Джозеф, искренне испугавшись за состояние своего преподавателя.  
– Там… облако, – испуганно начал он, чувствуя непонятную дрожь в теле. К ним заглянула Эйприл. Шатенка заметила Дэйва и его состояние, которое очень насторожило её. Все присутствующие искренне не поняли, почему у него возникла такая реакция на обычное облако. – Вы что, не понимаете? Это то самое облако, которое мы видели на въезде в город! Из него выпадают мёртвые звери! Это противоестественно. А ещё оно светится…  
– Ну, насчёт свечения не знаю, – Холл прошла в комнату, чтобы подойти к окну, – но мёртвые звери точно есть. Вот у нас под окном мёртвый лось…  
– Что? Где? Откуда лось в пустыне? – Джозеф кинулся к сестре, чуть не перевернувшись через подоконник открытого окна. Девушка, к счастью, успела поймать его за шкирку, чтобы не допустить этого. Хоть они и были на первом этаже, но упасть все равно было бы неприятно. Убедившись, что мёртвое животное действительно там, четверо учёных вышли из лаборатории, чтобы перенести начавшее разлагаться существо внутрь и уложить на стол. Дэйв вызвался препарировать лося. Вонь от трупа, гниения и жары стояла такая ужасная, что мужчине пришлось надеть респиратор, чтобы не задохнуться. В помощь он себе взял Эйприл, которая, в отличие от брата, больше специализировалась на биологии, нежели на технике.

***

Карлос был вне лаборатории вместе с Рейчел, добровольно согласившейся помочь ему изучать местные растения. Мексиканец предполагал, что здесь могут расти лишь перекати-поле, но наличие леса и апельсиновой рощи в городе его сильно удивило. Откуда всё это в пустыне?  
Однако то, что больше всего привлекло внимание учёных в данный момент сильнее растений – таинственное светящееся облако, переливающееся всеми цветами и издающее непонятный свист.  
– Карлос? Это происходит на самом деле?   
– Да, Рейчел, – мужчина поправил очки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть облако, которое пока находилось над западным хребтом, ближе к ферме, но двигалось в их сторону. Девушка достала телефон, чтобы сфотографировать странное явление, но как только она сделала это, мобильник моментально накалился так, что Уорд обожгло руку, а средство связи пришлось выкинуть на землю, после чего оно вспыхнуло фиолетовым пламенем. Оба учёных были в шоке. Карлос даже непроизвольно прижал Рейчел к себе, отчего девушка была готова растаять.  
– Со мной всё в порядке, не волнуйся, – улыбнулась она. – С зарплаты куплю себе новый. Лучше давай узнаем, что это за облако такое.  
Поддержав инициативу коллеги, мексиканец повел её в сторону хребта, однако, облако стремительно само переместилось к ним, разбрасывая по пути тушки мёртвых животных. От такого зверепада им пришлось скрыться под навесом одного из домов у заправочной станции. На дороге валялись мелкие грызуны, птицы и другие существа.   
– Это невероятно. Красное облако движется на восток, сбрасывая с неба животных! – загорелый мужчина был искренне поражён этим.  
– Так и есть, только оно не красное, а жёлтое, Карлос. У тебя всё настолько плохо со зрением? – Рейчел проводила взглядом облако, ощутив нечто странное.  
– Оно красное! – упрямо твердил он. Но брюнет заметил непонятное состояние своей коллеги. – С тобой всё в порядке?  
– Славь облако! – внезапно произнесла она таким голосом, будто находилась под гипнозом.  
– Что, прости? Эм… – глаза мисс Уорд светились жёлтым цветом, это действительно напугало Карлоса. – Рейчел, ты чего?  
Учёный потряс девушку за плечи, но она была будто в трансе и только и твердила «Прославляй облако», «Да здравствует могучее светящееся облако». Она действительно напугала его. Но как только облако исчезло из виду, то Уорд пришла в себя, не понимая, почему её любовь так трясет её за плечи и выглядит обеспокоенным.   
– Ты пришла в себя, – облегчённо вздохнул генетик и обнял её по-дружески. Рейчел всё равно не поняла, что случилось, но к коллеге она прижалась, искренне наслаждаясь его нежными объятиями.  
– А что случилось? И где облако? – она подняла голову на небо, пытаясь понять это.  
– Облако улетело, – спокойно ответил учёный, явно подумав, что Рейчел он даст выходной, чтобы она пришла в себя. – Нам стоит вернуться в лабораторию. Можно взять пробы тех мёртвых животных, чтобы проанализировать их.   
Рейчел согласилась с ним. Но, несмотря на произошедшее, для неё было просто подарком судьбы, что сегодня она была так близко к Карлосу.

***

Закончив с осмотром мёртвого лося, Дэйв с Эйприл пришли к выводу, что животное умерло еще задолго до того, как упало с неба.  
– Это очень странно, – задумчиво почесал подбородок блондин, хоть респиратор и помешал ему это сделать. – Но мы не можем оставить его здесь, тут уже воняет трупом, а размера нашего холодильника не хватит, чтобы хранить его там.  
– Я согласна с Вами, сэр, – шатенка открыла окно, чтобы проветрить помещение, ведь комната действительно пропахла мёртвым лосем, – но нам нужно выяснить причины, по которым животные падают с неба. Да еще и мёртвые!  
– Карлос вернётся, мы спросим у него, что нам следует делать. А пока что запасёмся освежителями воздуха, чтобы изгнать адскую вонь из нашей лаборатории.  
Девушка кивнула, респираторы пока что ни она, ни её преподаватель с себя не снимали, стараясь не задохнуться. Но такой была работа учёного, что иногда приходилось копаться в том, в чём даже полицейские не стали бы на месте жестокого преступления.  
Вскоре вернулся Карлос, отправив Рейчел отдыхать. Его встретил Джозеф, который посчитал, что учёный должен услышать нечто важное. По пути в кабинет они встретили Люси, и брюнет отдал ей пробирки с пробой мертвых животных, чтобы их химик провела тщательную проверку.  
– У нас там мёртвый лось лежит, если что, – произнесла она, но Холл посчитал, что его информация более важная, чем то, что сообщила миссис Андерсон. Парень привел генетика в кабинет. На его столе стояло обыкновенное радио, из которого доносился всё тот же приятный голос, который вчера услышал Джозеф.  
– Это Сесил… – удивленно произнес Карлос.  
– И Вы были у него вчера, пытались эвакуировать людей из здания, потому что нашли радиацию, так ведь? – парень опирался спиной о стол, скрестив руки на груди и внимательно глядя на профессора.   
– Откуда ты знаешь? Я же никому об этом не успел рассказать, – нахмурился учёный, подумав, что за ним следили.  
– Да, сэр, но… этот голос рассказал. Очевидно, сразу после того, как Вы от него ушли. Ещё он говорил про исследования в районе Дезерт Крик. Будто находился там. Он рассказал всё, что происходило. Как вы стояли и решали, кто постучит в дом, как сейсмографы перестали работать на трассе 800…  
– Стой, стой. Хочешь сказать, что трансляция шла параллельно с нашим исследованием? – кивок Джозефа означал, что это было действительно так. Карлос прокашлялся. – Я думаю, что приду к Сесилу вновь и…  
Но он прервал предложение, как только услышал сообщение об облаке по радио.  
– Кто-нибудь из наших слушателей видел светящееся облако, надвигающееся с запада? Ну а Джон Питерс — вы знаете, фермер? — заметил его над западным хребтом этим утром. Он говорит, что спутал бы его с заходящим солнцем, если бы не время суток. Очевидно, облако переливается разными цветами, возможно, меняя их в зависимости от того, кто на него смотрит, но все сообщают о низком свисте, сопровождающем его приближение. Одну смерть уже связывают со светящимся облаком. Но слушайте, наверняка не стоит волноваться. Если бы мы объявляли чрезвычайное положение каждый раз, когда необъяснимое явление приводит хотя бы к одному смертельному исходу, мы никогда бы не сдвинулись с места, верно? Так считает Тайная полиция Шерифа, и я с ними согласен. Хотя не настолько, чтобы поддержать их предложение «побежать прямо к облаку, визжа и размахивая руками, и посмотреть, что оно сделает».  
– Мы с Рейчел видели разные цвета облака, – ученый задумчиво уставился на радио, внимательно прислушиваясь. Тем временем, голос продолжал:  
– А вот кое-что необычное. В мужском туалете у нас на радиостанции парит кот. Он выглядит вполне здоровым и довольным жизнью, но при этом парит в воздухе в метре от пола, рядом с раковиной. Кажется, он не может сдвинуться с места. Если его погладить, он замурлычет и будет о вас тереться, как самый обычный кот, — если вы, конечно, подойдёте достаточно близко. К счастью, он висит прямо над раковиной, и было несложно оставить ему воды и еды там, куда он может дотянуться. Иметь домашнего питомца на станции очень мило. Конечно, жаль, что он заточён в своей летающей темнице в мужском туалете, но идеальных питомцев не бывает. Они становятся идеальными, когда ты учишься принимать их такими, какие они есть.  
– Не поверю, пока не увижу это собственными глазами, – произнес Джозеф. Сесил продолжал рассказывать о спонсорах и иерархии скаутов, названия которых звучали весьма странно. Особо пугающе звучал «скаут кровавого союза». – Всегда хотел быть скаутом в детстве.  
– Может это и пустяки, но Джон Питерс — вы знаете, фермер — передаёт, что Светящееся облако находится прямо над Старым Найт Вейлом и, похоже, дождит осадками из мелких животных: броненосцев, ящериц, пары ворон и подобной мелочи. К счастью, животные уже мертвы, так что управление по отлову бездомных животных заверило, что привести улицы в порядок будет раз плюнуть. Их просто нужно будет бросить в вечный огонь для животных в Гроув-парк. И, если это худшее, что может сделать нам светящееся облако, я скажу: вперёд, занимайтесь обычными делами! Просто не забудьте прихватить с собой добротный, крепкий зонт, способный выдержать животных весом этак до пяти килограммов. Мы следим за развитием ситуации по мере продвижения Светящегося облака по небосводу. И вот ещё полезный совет: выведите своих детей во двор, пускай учат названия цветов с помощью постоянно меняющихся оттенков облака. Это увлекательно и научит их применению знаний в реальной жизни.  
– Теперь мы знаем, куда деть нашего лося… – задумчиво проговорил Холл. – Так грустно будет с ним расставаться, хотя имя мы ему ещё не придумали.  
Карлос смерил его серьёзным взглядом, глядя на него из-под очков. Это значило, что лося они явно не оставят. Палмер продолжал вещать о сбежавшем из-под стражи драконе по имени Хайрам МакДэниэлс, об облаке, о городской афише с субботы по четверг, хотя сегодня была еще среда. Но внезапно голос стал звучать весьма зловеще и начал прославлять облако.  
– То же самое было и с Рейчел. По непонятной причине, – Карлос вновь уставился на радио. – Я обязан пойти к Сесилу и спросить про это. К тому же, мне хотелось бы его исследовать. Он весьма интересный научный экземпляр.  
По радио заиграла песня, напоминавшая рэп.  
– О, сегодня хорошая погода. Не такая скучная, как вчера, – Джозеф даже начал пританцовывать, делая движения руками, будто он микширует пластинки на пульте ди-джея. Хотя почему его профессор хочет изучить этого Сесила, он не понял. Карлос смерил его непонимающим взглядом, но промолчал, подумав, что он просто пытается адаптироваться к местным условиям.

***

Небо было цвета яйца дрозда, что заинтриговало Карлоса, ведь оттенок сменился по сравнению со вчерашним днём. Несмотря на то, что уже было девять вечера, солнце только начинало заходить. По его расчетам, Сесил как раз почти закончил эфир, и поэтому можно было спокойно прийти на станцию, не боясь помешать ему. Учёному до сих пор было стыдно, что он вчера отвлёк радиохоста от эфира, пусть тот и был на временном перекуре.   
Карлос был прав, к тому моменту эфир был действительно завершён. Странное чувство не покидало учёного, ему казалось, что будто что-то или кто-то наблюдает за ним. Но он связал это с игрой воображения.  
Любимый счётчик Гейгера уже был у него в руках, когда генетик приблизился к станции, но он молчал, значит, никакой радиации не было. Положив его обратно в сумку, Карлос зашёл на станцию. Все работники уже расходились по домам. Приветливая Дана, которую мужчина встретил вчера, пока что была там.  
– Здравствуйте, с возвращением! – одарила она его своей улыбкой, – Вы пришли посмотреть на кота и изучить его?   
Мисс Кардинал предположила, что Карлос услышал выпуск и его заинтересовал парящий кот у них в мужском туалете.  
– Да, я к нему позже зайду. Но я бы хотел видеть мистера Палмера, мне нужно с ним поговорить.  
Дана кивнула, она уже успела услышать много новых подробностей об учёном прямо от Сесила. Начиная с того, что он ел на завтрак до попадания его с Рейчел под дождь из светящегося облака.  
– К сожалению, он уже ушёл и теперь будет только завтра! Но я могу оставить адрес, где Вы найдёте его.  
– Если Вас не затруднит, – генетик потянулся к сумке и достал оттуда блокнот и карандаш, которым привел Кардинал в ужас так же, как и вчера Сесила.  
– Спрячьте! Это же запрещено! – нахмурилась она. – С виду порядочный человек, а держите у себя такие вещи!  
Карлос совсем ничего не понимал, почему тут все так бояться карандашей, но все же убрал его. Дана взяла лишь блокнот и, прокусив палец до крови, написала ей на листке адрес Сесила. Брюнет совсем впал в ступор, ведь подобный способ письма выглядел довольно жестоко и дико.  
– Да, благодарю. И прошу прощения, я больше не буду пользоваться карандашом, – извинился мужчина и, попрощавшись с интерном, пошел обратно в лабораторию. Было уже поздно, и поэтому он решил не идти к Сесилу, а расспросить его завтра. Заглядывать в мужской туалет к летающему коту без радиохоста он тоже не хотел, а напрягать Дану, уже собравшуюся домой, и задерживать её на работе тем более.  
«Завтра я обязательно навещу его, а сейчас допишу отчёт и лягу спать. Нужно раньше встать, – подумал мексиканец».

***

В лаборатории уже не было лося, его унесли в Гроув-парк, как и советовал Сесил. Теперь учёные могли расслабиться. Каждый как хотел. Люси с Рейчел устроили девичник, сидя у себя в комнате, Дэйв ждал, пока вернётся Карлос, чтобы рассказать ему о том, что они делали с лосем, а близнецы просто проводили время друг с другом, невозмутимо целуясь и не боясь, что кто-то зайдет к ним в комнату.  
Карлос вернулся уставшим и сразу же пошёл в их с Дэйвом комнату. Он успел подумать, что им действительно нужно либо запастись влажными салфетками, либо всё же найти дом, который можно снять на нескольких человек. Ему слишком хотелось комфорта, он отвык от полевых работ и слишком привык к уюту.  
– О, ты вернулся! – возрадовался блондин. – Я думал, что ты решил остаться на этой станции.  
– Тебе Джозеф сказал, что я туда ушёл? – мексиканец устало уселся в кресло, опустив сумку рядом с ним. Блондин кивнул.  
– Мы с его сестрой очень хорошо поработали сегодня над мёртвым лосем. Люси произвела некоторые анализы образцов, которые ты принес. Животные были уже давно мертвы и разлагались.   
– Я знаю, – мужчина закрыл лицо руками, чувствуя усталость. – Я слышал об этом по радио. Ведущий сообщил, куда девать мёртвых животных. Завтра я пойду к нему, чтобы проконсультироваться по нескольким вопросам. В том числе, и где нам взять свободные дома для проживания.  
– Как я тебя понимаю, – блондин пригладил свои волосы, забрав челку назад. – Я сам хочу в нормальные условия. Не то чтобы здесь было плохо, но хочется уже стать под душ. Хорошо, что мы хотя бы не мёрзли ночью и привезли с собой одеяла.  
Ещё немного обсудив сложившуюся ситуацию, мужчины решили, что все же лучше лечь спать, чтобы скорее начать новый день с работы. В Найт Вейле слишком много вещей, заслуживающих внимания.  
В соседней комнате Рейчел рассказывала своей подруге Люси о том, как нежно её обнимал Карлос. Она описывала его чуть ли не рыцарем на белом коне, символизирующем чистоту знаний и просветление разума во имя науки.  
– Он волновался обо мне, – влюбленно вздохнула она. – Так приятно было прижаться к нему.  
– Я бы на твоём месте не питала таких надежд. Карлос женат лишь на науке, – брюнетка закинула ногу на ногу, покачивая ей. Ей очень хотелось курить, но спалить всю лабораторию, как она однажды сделала со своим домом, у неё не было желания.  
– Но ему уже столько лет… я уверена, что Карлос изменит свое решение, – она не хотела сдаваться. – Он такой…  
Замужняя Люси не раз предупреждала Рейчел, что брак – это серьезная ответственность не только за себя, но и за партнёра. А если появятся дети, то больше нет никаких «я», есть только «мы». Миссис Андерсон это, в конце концов, надоело, поэтому приводить подобный аргумент она перестала.   
В подсобке, где расположились близнецы, работало радио, оно было настроено на какую-то другую волну, но, тем не менее, у диктора был такой же приятный голос, хотя он рассказывал о страшных вещах. Джозеф и Эйприл подумали, что он просто читает какой-то хоррор для публики. Создавалось такое впечатление, будто ведущий всё время натянуто улыбался.  
Но Холл включили радио лишь для фона, чтобы заглушить тихие стоны и вздохи, которые они издавали. Подозрения людей насчёт того, что между близнецами что-то есть, оправдывались, пусть близкие родственники всегда отрицали это и отшучивались.   
В такие моменты близости они становились одним целым, как всегда желали, ведь судьба будто нарочно разделила их на две идеально дополняющих друг друга половинки, которые, соединяясь, наконец, чувствовали гармонию.  
Родители не знали о том, чем занимались их дети и как давно, ведь забота близнецов друг о друге перешла на них самих после того, как мама с папой нашли высокооплачиваемую, но затратную по времени работу, а на дочь и сына у них времени больше не осталось. Поэтому, вооружившись интернетом и учебниками, дети занялись самовоспитанием и саморазвитием.   
Первым из близнецов, кто предложил секс в качестве эксперимента по воссоединению, был Джозеф (они всегда думали, что должны были быть одним человеком). Конечно же, они предохранялись, найдя вскрытую пачку презервативов у родителей. Детям было пятнадцать, когда они впервые попробовали спать друг с другом уже во всех смыслах. К тому моменту родителям было уже давно плевать на развивающихся подростков. Джозеф с Эйприл даже предпочитали вообще не разговаривать с ними, только в редких случаях, а все тайны и глубокие переживания они обсуждали друг с другом.   
Секс вошёл в привычку, они идеально понимали друг друга и больше не видели ни в ком из людей потенциальных партнеров для себя. А зачем? Ведь когда рядом есть тот, кто похож на тебя не только внешне, но и глубоко в душе, то тебе больше не нужен никто.   
Джозефу нравилось, как сестра реагирует на прикосновения к её бархатной коже. За столько лет он изучил каждый уголок её тела и знал, куда следует надавить, чтобы услышать очередной стон наслаждения и доставить любимой удовольствие. В свою очередь, Эйприл понимала, что нужно сделать, чтобы было хорошо брату. Для них был нормой оральный секс. А для полного расслабления они позволяли друг другу делать с ними все, что сам партнер желает.   
Но в этот раз все их игрушки пришлось оставить дома, чтобы полностью посвятить себя работе, только вот попытка воздержания с треском провалилась. Они овладели друг другом уже на вторые сутки пребывания в Найт Вейле, хоть и договаривались продержаться хотя бы неделю.   
На договор в этот раз решила наплевать Эйприл, сидевшая полностью обнаженной, верхом на лежащем на одеяле на полу брате. Она насаживалась на его член, сжимая при этом его своими внутренними мышцами и издеваясь над Джозефом, заставляя его тихо поскуливать от наслаждения. Его руки лежали у неё на бедрах, помогая сестре двигаться ему навстречу. Парень приподнимался от пола, вбиваясь в девушку как можно глубже, будто в очередной раз желая познать её. Эйприл трясло от иррациональных ощущений, сковывающих её тело, она томно смотрела сверху вниз на любимого, чуть приоткрыв рот, чтобы схватить им воздух, которого ей сейчас так не хватало. Она будто молила о том, чтобы брат сделал ещё что-нибудь, чтобы она могла отдаться этим чувствам.  
Парень переместил руку, медленно проведя ей по животу сестры, устремившись ладонью вниз, чтобы начать ласкать пальцами клитор девушки. Реакция последовала незамедлительно, и буквально через пару минут Эйприл содрогнулась и кончила, позволяя брату почувствовать сокращение ее вагинальных мышц. Это ощущение и заставило его последовать за ней. Её рыжие волосы были похожи на пламя, когда она тряхнула головой, чтобы вновь посмотреть на любовника и подарить ему полный нежности взгляд.   
Девушка привстала, чтобы слезть с него, её колени и руки трясло после оргазма. Кое-как она переползла поближе к Джозефу и рухнула рядом, ощущая бессилие. Парень же аккуратно снял презерватив и завязал его узлом, чтобы содержимое никуда не вылилось. Закинув его в ближайшее мусорное ведро, он вернулся к сестре и нежно обнял её, прижав к себе и заботливо укрыв вторым одеялом. Его рука непроизвольно переползла на её зад, а нога девушки оказалась закинутой на бедро брата. Оба уставшие, но счастливые от такого единения близнецы чувствовали сильную сонливость. Радио тоже уже замолкло, позволяя им погрузиться в сон.


	3. Chapter 3

Четверг подарил небу бирюзово-тёмно-серый цвет. Карлос проснулся на час позже, чем планировал. К тому моменту многие из команды уже были на ногах и завтракали консервами. Мужчина подумал, что семь утра не лучшее время для похода в гости к Сесилу, да и в ближайшие часа три этого точно делать не стоит. Карлос был одет в любимый лабораторный халат поверх просторных синих джинсов и белой футболки с элементами таблицы Менделеева, складывающимися в надпись «наука». На его ногах были любимые красные кеды.   
Широко зевнув и прожевав кусочек свиного мяса из полуфабрикатов, мексиканец собрал волосы в низкий хвост. Он забыл, когда стригся в последний раз, а волосы начинали лезть ему в глаза и мешать. Поэтому он поставил себе цель пойти хотя бы немного подстричься.   
Расспросив нескольких жителей, учёный добрался до парикмахерской «У Телли» на углу Пятой Юго-Западной и старой улицы Маск-роуд, где стоял красно-белый полосатый столб, указывающий на парикмахера. Телли представлял собой мужчину ростом около ста семидесяти сантиметров с мелкими усиками и тугим пивным брюшком.   
Когда Карлос вышел из парикмахерской, было уже около одиннадцати утра. Его голова чувствовала лёгкость после стрижки, а сам учёный был счастлив, что избавился от длинных волос. Теперь можно было смело идти на важную встречу с Сесилом, правда, мексиканец сильно волновался, ведь он вновь придёт к нему без приглашения. Палмер показался ему вполне дружелюбным, хоть и странным. Поэтому мужчина надеялся, что блондин не будет против гостей.   
Отыскав нужный адрес, уже коротковолосый брюнет подошёл к дому Сесила Гершвин Палмера, о чём сигнализировала именная табличка на его почтовом ящике у тротуара. На дороге стояла припаркованная фиолетовая машина. Дом был средним: два этажа и чердак, крыша была плоской; двор не был огромным, пространство вокруг было отделено невысоким деревянным садовым заборчиком белого цвета; дом, конечно же, как и ожидалось, был фиолетовым и просто сигнализировал о том, кому он принадлежит, если знать Сесила достаточно хорошо. Пока что Карлос не был с ним даже в друзьях, но если он хотел узнать о городе и самом радиохосте как можно больше, то было необходимо подружиться. Хотя он и не был против новых знакомств.  
Подойдя к дому, мужчина только занёс руку, чтобы постучать, как дверь перед ним резко открылась, а на пороге появился владелец дома, мистер Палмер собственной персоной. Он просто расцвёл, когда увидел перед собой учёного. Сегодняшний его внешний вид не был настолько кричащим фиолетовым: жилетка поверх белой рубашки была лавандовой с замысловатыми узорами, всё те же зауженные к низу брюки и чёрный галстук, кеды на его ногах были белыми. Судя по очередной паре обуви со звездой на внутренней стороне, Сесил любил конверсы.   
– Как это любезно с Вашей стороны прийти ко мне, – улыбался трёхглазый мужчина. Он был без очков, поэтому Карлосу было странно увидеть его таким. Жестом он пригласил учёного войти. Коридор при входе вёл к гостиной с левой стороны, и чуть дальше справа располагалась кухня, перед лестницей, ведущей на второй этаж. Следом за гостиной находилась ванная комната, недалеко от входа, справа, располагалась дверь, очевидно, ведущая в подвал. Внутренняя цветовая гамма была явно разнообразнее, чем мексиканец себе представлял. Пол коридора был выстелен дубовым паркетом, обои были бежевого цвета, на стенах висело несколько фото в рамках.  
– У Вас уютно, – заметил Карлос. По какой-то причине от дома Сесила действительно веяло… домом. В том самом смысле, который каждый человек вкладывает в свое жилище, чтобы охарактеризовать, что это его, родное место, куда хочется возвращаться вновь и вновь.   
– Можно на «ты», – переключил его внимание Палмер, заставив отвлечься от разглядывания фотографий на стенах. Карлос согласился, ведь это был один из шагов на пути становления близкими друзьями – преодоление субординации. Радиохост рассматривал его волосы, о которых он уже столько раз упомянул по радио, и чувствовал нестерпимую боль, что его новый друг подстригся.  
– Прости, что я так внезапно и без предупреждения, – Сесил повёл его в гостиную, которую учёный по привычке начал рассматривать, будто пытаясь найти нужную информацию даже в мелочах. Гостиная была просторной, с фиолетовым мягким и большим диваном у правой от входа стены, и стеклянным журнальным столиком перед ним; на полу лежал белый пушистый овальный ковер, а напротив дивана стояла коричневая стенка под телевизор с полками для книг по бокам. Обои в гостиной были в светлых серых тонах. Окно находилось прямо напротив входа, на потолке висела плоская серебристая люстра.  
Карлос аккуратно присел на диван, чтобы не задеть столик.  
– Да ничего страшного, ты не стесняйся, чувствуй себя как дома. Может, кофе? – раз Карлос собирался провести здесь неопределённое количество времени, то выпить горячего напитка было бы неплохо, поэтому он согласился. Чтобы угодить гостю, Палмер тут же пошёл на кухню, услышав вслед «спасибо» от мексиканца. Учёный услышал с кухни лишь непонятную ругань и тихие восклицания, что кто-то совсем непослушный, если пытается уползти. Карлоса это насторожило. Вскоре Сесил вернулся с подносом с горячим кофе и тарелкой с пирожными.  
– Кофеварка, – внезапно произнес он. – Никогда не работает, если на неё не покричать.  
Он поставил поднос на журнальный столик. Генетик заметил, что два глаза смотрели прямо на кружки с кофе, а вот зрачок третьего глаза был повёрнут в сторону Карлоса, будто наблюдал за ним целенаправленно.  
– Бывает, – кивнул брюнет, понимая, что и сам иногда ругается на приборы, которые не хотят работать или выходят из строя. – Я пришёл спросить несколько вещей, – он подвинул чашку с кофе поближе. Ему показалось, что пирожное сдвинулось в сторону. – Для начала, моя команда сейчас ищет себе дома, чтобы не ночевать каждый раз в лаборатории.  
Сесил внимательно слушал его прекрасный карамельный голос, влюбленно глядя на него, но Карлос вновь не заметил этот взгляд, либо же он слишком напомнил ему взгляд Рейчел, а обращать внимание на подобное он не привык.  
– Есть несколько жителей, который сдают дома в аренду, – произнес Палмер. – Они вам понравятся! Недорого, просторно, и со всеми удобствами! Я дам тебе адреса.  
Третий глаз теперь смотрел куда-то вверх, будто был сосредоточен на чём-то, будто блондин получал информацию только сейчас, а не знал об этом заранее.  
– Хорошо, спасибо, – кивнул мексиканец. – А теперь я бы хотел спросить про летающего кота, который на станции.  
Вопрос вызвал у Сесила дикий восторг.  
– Ты слушал мой выпуск? – почти завизжал он и схватил Карлоса за руки, с неким безумием глядя ему в глаза, что заставило брюнета почувствовать себя слегка неловко.   
– Да, я и мой лаборант, мы вместе слушали. Он принёс радио, чтобы показать мне. Очевидно, он уже слышал твой выпуск позавчера, – он все же вытащил свои руки из рук Сесила, чувствуя некий дискомфорт, в отличие от блондина, который чуть ли не светился от счастья. – И… пирожное же лежало на тарелке. Почему оно на столе?  
Сладость привлекла его внимание, когда действительно оказалась на столе, но учёный не мог понять, почему, ведь к хлебобулочному изделию ни он, ни Сесил не прикасались.  
– Да они любят убегать от съедения, их надо просто мысленно оглушить! – блондин наклонился к пирожному и пристально посмотрел на него, как будто гипнотизировал. Ничего не произошло. – Вот и всё!   
Генетик с неким недоверием отнесся к этому, но расспрашивать пока что не стал. Сесил все ещё казался ему не от мира сего.  
– Кстати, – внезапно произнес он, начав поглощать пирожное. – У нас тут объявился ползучий ужас, поэтому будь осторожен! Он сейчас ползает по заправке, нагоняя жуть в сердца наших жителей и пробуждая их самые потаённые страхи. Он питается от паники и становится сильнее!   
Его голос стал мрачнее и более пугающим, эхом прокатываясь по комнате. Но точно так же он моментально стал нормальным и приветливым.  
– Надеюсь, он уползёт в Дезерт Блаффс, – легкомысленно произнес блондин, сразу дав понять, что этот город он не любит и желает ему худшего.  
– Что это за место? – Карлос вновь отпил кофе, задумавшись об этом внезапном состоянии Сесила.   
– Этот город – двойник Найт Вейла. Но люди, живущие там, просто отвратительны. Они поклоняются Улыбающемуся Богу и проповедуют продуктивность, – фыркнул радиохост.  
– Разве продуктивность это плохо? Ведь можно выполнить много запланированных вещей и не откладывать их на завтра.  
– Поверь мне, – закивал головой Сесил, показывая всю свою досаду. – Лучше отложить на завтра, чем быть такими продуктивными, как они.  
Карлос не совсем понял, что все же имел в виду его собеседник, но решил, что он обязательно узнает о Дезерт Блаффс в будущем. Ведь пока что еще и в Найт Вейле есть вещи, которые стоило изучить. Например, парящий в мужском туалете станции кот, о котором учёный уже успел забыть.  
– Я понял, спасибо, – он допил свой кофе; к пирожным генетик притронуться не решился. – Так что насчет кота?  
После его вопроса Сесил растянулся в довольной улыбке, а Карлос подумал, что блондин просто любит животных.  
– Мы назвали его Кошек, – произнёс он с отчётливым русским акцентом. Брюнет изогнул бровь; имя показалось ему странным. – Он просто очарователен, – продолжил Сесил. – Раньше я любил собак, но сейчас окончательно переметнулся к кошатникам! Знаю, я расскажу обо всем в своих выпусках, ты только послушай их.  
– Я обязательно так и сделаю, – пообещал мексиканец. – Кстати, можно я буду обращаться к тебе за консультацией по различным вопросам? Просто мы пока что еще многого не знаем в Найт Вейле, нам необходима помощь.  
Сесила такой вопрос очень даже обрадовал, поэтому он согласился без колебаний. В конце концов, всегда приятно чаще видеть объект своих чувств. Правда Карлос об этом не знал, он упустил момент с прослушиванием эфира, где говорилось о нём самом.  
– Конечно, обращайся ко мне. В любое время дня, ночи и бесконечности! – генетик подумал, что его новый друг просто пошутил, хотя всю правду ему еще предстояло узнать.  
– Да, я благодарен тебе, ты действительно выручишь меня с этим, – улыбнулся ему учёный, заставив Сесила растаять, собраться обратно, бросить на эту обворожительную улыбку еще один взгляд всех треёх глаз и растаять вновь. – С тобой всё нормально?  
– Всё просто прекрасно! Слушай мой эфир сегодня вечером, там будет много интересного! Я расскажу просто всё!   
– Ну, ладно, – нервно рассмеялся темнокожий мужчина. – Я с удовольствием послушаю. И если получится, то зайду к тебе в гости, но обещать не могу, у нас много работы.  
– Моя радиостанция – твоя радиостанция. Только будь осторожен с нашим начальством, ведь оно в последнее время не в духе, а так приходи в любое время. Я буду там. Всегда. Станция – мой второй дом.  
– Приму к сведению, но сейчас мне нужно будет идти, без меня работа в лаборатории просто стоит. Я должен контролировать своих людей. Нам ещё нужно обговорить встречу с доктором Дубински из вашего колледжа.  
– Он замечательный учёный, не такой замечательный, как ты, не в обиду ему будет сказано! Не то чтобы я вообще что-то понимал в науке, конечно же.  
– Оу, спасибо, – Карлоса это несколько смутило, хотя он и принял этот комплимент. – Но что ж, мне действительно пора идти. Спасибо тебе огромное за кофе, за пирожные и приятную беседу. А, да, чуть не забыл. Ты бы позволил мне изучить твой третий глаз? Для науки это было бы действительно важным открытием. Обещаю, с ним ничего не случится.  
– С удовольствием! Изучай меня полностью, – с таким же научным рвением ответил блондин. Карлос был ему искренне благодарен за разрешение и даже пригласил к себе в лабораторию в один из свободных дней.  
Мужчина встал с дивана, аккуратно обойдя стол, чтобы не задеть его. На него уставились все три глаза радиохоста с такой болью во взгляде, будто у него отобрали самое важное в его жизни. Но всё же, им пришлось попрощаться.

***

Карлос вернулся в лабораторию, где уже кипела работа над проведением анализов песка, которую учёные собрали, пока их профессор отсутствовал. Заняться этим доверили их химику Люси. Дэйв отсутствовал на рабочем месте, он отправился на поиски пятиглавого дракона Хайрама МакДэниэлса, заодно и попытаться вернуть машину, ведь она так и стояла на въезде в город. Близнецы слонялись без дела, а Рейчел помогала вбивать в компьютер данные, которые ей называла подруга.  
– Профессор, Вы были… – начала Эйприл, подскочив к их преподавателю, как только он зашёл в помещение.  
– У того радиохоста? – закончил за сестру предложение Джозеф. Иногда у них появлялась привычка дополнять слова друг друга, будто они мыслили одинаково.  
– Да, я был там, – кивнул генетик, пройдя в свой кабинет и сев за рабочий стол, включив компьютер, чтобы сделать несколько записей. – Мы поговорили насчёт возможности снять в городе жильё, а так же он разрешил изучить его третий глаз.  
Глаза Эйприл загорелись, ведь не каждый день видишь трёхглазого человека, а если ей подвернулась такая удача, то она просто обязана заняться изучением столь необычного явления.  
– Профессор, я буду Вашей ассистенткой! – она резко поставила руки на стол, чувствуя такой сильный научный интерес, и посмотрела Карлосу в глаза. Учёного же такое рвение наоборот лишь радовало, поэтому он согласился.  
– Я сообщу о времени проведения экспериментов чуть позже, когда мы с Сесилом сами в этом разберёмся.  
– А как он Вам вообще, ну как человек? – поинтересовался Джозеф, вспомнив фразу радиохоста про влюбленность.  
– Ну… он довольно интересная личность, – Карлос начал стучать по кнопкам клавиатуры, он обожал звук нажатия клавиш. – В меру общительная и, как говорят люди, со своими тараканами в голове. А эти самые тараканы, я более чем уверен, фиолетового цвета. Но он дружелюбный.  
Джозеф рассмеялся.  
– Неужели он так любит фиолетовый цвет, что Вы даже его тараканов покрасили в него?  
– Ты сам поймёшь, когда увидишь его. Он необычный. Не только из-за своего третьего глаза. Просто есть в нём что-то такое… – мужчина даже перестал вписывать текст в компьютер. – Что я даже не могу объяснить. Учёный и не может объяснить.  
Горько рассмеялся Карлос, почувствовав себя старым.  
– Профессор, это не так. Просто Вы ещё не подобрали нужных слов к нему, – пыталась приободрить его девушка.  
– Спасибо за понимание. Кстати, Сесил сказал, что чуть позже даст нам адреса всех жильцов, которые сдают в аренду дома.   
– Так это же замечательно! Надеюсь, они не очень дорого будут стоить, нам бы на стипендию прожить, – Джозеф обнял сестру за талию, немного забывшись, что они стараются не давать никаких поводов или намёков на их близость. За что он и получил локтем в бок и тут же убрал руку.  
– Да, я с вами обоими полностью согласен, – генетик вновь уставился взглядом в монитор, показывая, что он все же занят и теперь не стоит его отвлекать.  
– Ладно, мы тогда пойдем работать. Кстати, Вам так идет эта стрижка! – положив руку на сердце, произнёс Джозеф.  
– Обычно, когда так делают, то они сами себе противоречат, – кивнула его сестра на местоположение руки парня, уже уходя из кабинета.  
– Но Эйприл! – прокричал шатен, уходя следом за сестрой. Карлос возвел взгляд к потолку.  
«Молодость, – подумал он. Хоть брюнет и не считал себя слишком старым, но проявление седины говорило о другом».   
Пока мексиканец печатал, к нему зашла Рейчел, которая сама вызвалась занести результаты анализов песка ему.   
– Карлос? Мы закончили проводить анализ, всё готово, – Уорд аккуратно положила файл с бумагами на стол профессора, чтобы не отвлекать его. Однако мужчина уже заканчивал делать заметки про Сесила и поэтому вполне мог поговорить с ней.  
– Спасибо за помощь, – улыбнулся ей ученый. – Расскажи вкратце, что вы с Люси нашли.  
– Конечно. Мы брали пробу у западного хребта. Там, где было облако. Как и любой другой песок, песок Найт Вейла состоит из кристаллов диоксида кремния, посторонних примесей замечено не было. Но! – сделала она поправку. – Я хочу сказать, что данный песок состоит полностью из эоловых отложений. Люси сказала, что в таком случае в Найт Вейле раньше должно было быть море или хотя бы река. Либо же, в этом пустынном городе настолько сильные ветры, что занесли частицы с берега.  
– Хорошо, я просмотрю остальные данные чуть позже. Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? Ну… после облака? – он развернулся к ней, закинув ногу на ногу, и сохранив документ под паролем, чтобы туда никто не посмел залезть.  
– Да, всё нормально, – кивнула итальянка. Ей все равно было неловко, что она показала себя не с той стороны, с которой хотелось бы. – Я в полном порядке. Это облако ментально контролировало меня, но сейчас мне лучше.  
– Я рад это слышать, потому что я действительно волновался за тебя, – слова, которые дали мисс Уорд надежду на то, что Карлос всё же будет расценивать её не только как коллегу по работе.   
Карлос очень давно обращался к своим коллегам на «ты». Потому что он считал их не только отличными сотрудниками, знающими своё дело, но и близкими друзьями. На «Вы» он обращался к ним только в присутствии других людей, не являющихся близким кругом его общения. Рейчел непроизвольно улыбнулась, чувствуя где-то в сердце ощущение теплоты.   
– Но я пойду тогда, скоро Дэйв должен пригнать нашу машину, кстати. Я надеюсь, у него получится. А так вроде бы все при деле сейчас. Близнецов заставим тоже поработать над чем-нибудь.  
– Спасибо. Во имя науки, удачи тебе.   
Кивнув, Рейчел ушла, чувствуя прилив счастья и огромное желание работать хоть сверхурочно.   
Вскоре приехал Дэйв. Машину он действительно смог починить и пригнать к лаборатории. Люси всё же не сдержалась и закурила, выйдя из помещения на улицу, конечно же. Мечта женщины была исполнена. Француженка частенько затягивалась сигаретой в университете в курилке. Эйприл с Джозефом опять включили радио, чтобы послушать, что нового расскажет Сесил. И только ботаник Рейчел Уорд сделала ещё одну попытку изучения образца песка, пытаясь найти в нем присутствие водорослей или других растений, надеясь, что их с Люси теория об эоловых отложениях, частично занесённых с моря, подтвердится.   
Сесил много говорил о волосах Карлоса, его новой стрижке и том, как готов проклясть парикмахера Телли за его преступление. Холл смеялись вполголоса, прикрывая рты ладонями. Однако когда атмосфера в студии стала накаляться, и радиоведущий боязливо заполз под стол, близнецы заволновались, что у него происходит, а на деле руководство станции перестало выплёвывать конверты с ответами на заданные им вопросы и вышло из своего кабинета. По радио можно было услышать рычание. Эйприл даже надеялась, что все это симуляция, пусть и выглядит весьма правдоподобно. Девушка сжимала руку брата, явно нервничая, но старший её успокаивал, ведь это всего лишь шоу.   
Карлос в это время решил перекусить, забыв о том, что пообещал Сесилу послушать его выпуск. Пока он ел, он думал о том, как ему повезло с его командой учёных, которые были не только его коллегами, но и настоящими друзьями.


	4. Chapter 4

Это история о них.

Перед тем, как отправить исследовательскую группу в Найт Вейл, профессор Фернандес-Гарсия просматривал различные кандидатуры, достойные занять место в его команде учёных. Он еще давно приметил таинственный пустынный городок, по слухам в котором происходили странные вещи.  
К счастью, его друзья, с которыми он общался в университете, предлагали свои кандидатуры и, недолго думая, мужчина выбрал их, ведь намного проще сработаться с тем, кого ты уже давно и близко знаешь.  
Криптозоолог Дэйв был родом из Соединенных Штатов, его с детства интересовали таинственные животные типа Биг Фута или Лохнесского чудовища. Он стал посвящать все больше времени чтению книг и попыткам охотиться на животных в лесу, выискивая Большеногую человекоподобную обезьяну, каждый раз пугая родителей, когда он возвращался домой в синяках и царапинах от веток. Их дом находился в районе недалеко от реки, перейдя через которую можно было попасть в небольшой сосновый лес.  
Папа Джек Уильямс и мама Шарлотта Вейбер, которая решила оставить девичью фамилию, а сыну передать отцовскую. Его родители не были богачами и имели вполне средний достаток, чтобы вырастить сына. Сестёр или братьев у Уильямса младшего не было, он был единственным ребенком в семье, именно поэтому родители старались уделять ему как можно больше внимания. В итоге он стал послушным мальчиком, но с кучей комплексов на фоне гиперопеки родителей.   
Отец с матерью не поощряли интерес к странностям, зародившийся у их сына, но препятствовать ему было бесполезно, когда Дэйв в очередной раз сбежал из дома и ночевал в лесу в знак протеста и попытки выйти из-под родительского контроля. Когда он стал подростком, то родителям всё же пришлось смириться с тем, что нравилось их сыну и позволить пуститься в свободное плавание.  
Уильямс проучился несколько лет в академии, после чего отправился в научный университет с самыми различными областями знаний. Конкретно курса по криптозоологии там не было, однако он пошёл на биолога, где встретился с Карлосом и проучился с ним до самого конца. Дэйв умолял директора университета организовать кружок по изучению странных животных, что у него получилось. На встречи приходило не так много людей, но огромным плюсом было то, что кружок вёл один из заслуженных ученых-криптозоологов того времени, с которым Дэйв так мечтал познакомиться. Доучившись до конца и защитив диплом, дороги Фернандеса-Гарсии и Уильямса разошлись. Карлос продолжил обучение в качестве генетика, а его друг отправился изучать Чупакабру и делать очередные попытки ловить Биг Фута.  
Спустя несколько лет Дэйв вернулся в родной университет и присоединился к Карлосу, который к тому моменту окончил курс генетики в возрасте двадцати восьми лет и принял предложение директора остаться там и работать преподавателем. Имея образование биолога, Уильямса аналогично пригласили преподавать там, к тому же, за него поручился и Карлос. Мужчины стали работать вместе на протяжении долгих лет до самой поездки в Найт Вейл.  
Дэйв всегда старался быть строгим к своим ученикам, но у него это не получалось от слова вообще. Он был таким человеком, который даже не умел повышать на других голос. А все его попытки сделать это выглядели смехотворными.   
Были среди его учеников такие, которые демонстрировали огромный потенциал и не имели проблем с учёбой. Его ученицей была Эйприл Холл. Самая талантливая девушка на факультете, способная к биологии. Её Уильямс и порекомендовал Карлосу, когда узнал о том, куда он собирается поехать. Но без своего брата, с которым младшая Холл проводила больше всего времени между парами, она никуда бы не поехала. Поразмыслив над этим, Дэйв и мистер Фернандес-Гарсия пришли к выводу, что без техника им нельзя, поэтому Джозефа они тоже записали в команду. Он был не менее талантлив в своей технической специальности.  
Близнецы были родом из центральной Англии, жили с семьёй в мегаполисе, но после того, как родители на детей, откровенно говоря, забили, мальчик с девочкой взяли воспитание друг друга в свои руки. Они решили вместе переехать в Штаты, чтобы поступить в университет и заодно уехать подальше от родителей, с которыми хотелось окончательно оборвать все контакты. Как только они накопили нужную сумму, Холл купили билеты на самолет и отчаянно отправились в путь через океан в свободную Америку.   
Они хорошо учились в колледже, имели высшие результаты в своей стране, и в университет их взяли без проблем. Печальным для них было лишь то, что Джозеф хотел отдаться технике, а Эйприл биологии. Но, несмотря на то, что им пришлось разделиться, близнецы находили время общаться на переменах.   
Два рыжеволосых чуда были весьма взбалмошными и весёлыми по натуре. Всё, что они делали и затевали, они проворачивали только вместе. Еще в подростковом возрасте они дали клятву «Вместе навсегда». С тех самых пор они были не разлей вода, две половинки одного целого.   
Помимо общей биологии, лекции по которой вёл Карлос, а семинары проводил мистер Уильямс, Эйприл изучала ботанику, как одно из ответвлений курса биологии. Её у неё преподавала мисс Уорд.   
Женщина приехала из Италии по приглашению перевестись на другую работу, да и ей самой хотелось сменить обстановку жаркой страны на что-то другое. Её настоящей фамилией была Бруно, прямо как у известного в XVII столетии астронома Джордано Бруно. Так как душа требовала перемен, она решила сменить фамилию в паспорте и начать новую жизнь. Имя её изначально было Рачель, но чтобы сделать его американским, она немного изменила его и стала Рейчел, что звучало намного приятнее вместе с новой фамилией Уорд, на которую она абсолютно случайно наткнулась в одном из журналов. Новоявленная Америке Рейчел Уорд попала на работу преподавателем ботаники в университет, где работал профессор Фернандес-Гарсия. Только лишь увидев его, женщина поняла, что влюбилась.  
К счастью, они были коллегами на одной кафедре, поэтому у них была возможность проводить больше времени вместе. Рейчел всегда старалась принять участие во всех проектах, где был объект её чувств, надеясь сблизиться с ним. Но у женщины это не очень удавалось, Карлос будто не замечал её и был занят лишь наукой. Рейчел часто, засыпая, обдумывала всевозможные варианты, как завоевать его внимание. А во снах ей являлась свадьба и огромный многоярусный торт с фигурками жениха и невесты на верхушке.   
Когда Карлос сам позвал ботаника поработать над проектом в Найт Вейле, она светилась от счастья и обещала не подвести ученого и даже посоветовала ему варианты пополнить ряды исследовательской команды учёными других областей наук. Так к команде присоединилась миссис Андерсон, близкая подруга Рейчел, с которой они познакомились сразу после начала работы в университете.  
Она приехала из Франции, вышла замуж за американца и взяла его фамилию, сменив фамилию Блан, и переместив французское ударение с последнего слога имени на первый. Поработав несколько лет, женщина забеременела и обзавелась двумя детьми. Несмотря на это, она всё же занялась собой и осталась такой же красивой, какой была до родов. Бросать науку ей тем более не хотелось, поэтому они с мужем наняли няню.   
Брюнетка была химиком, весьма талантливым. В одежде предпочитала более деловой стиль, всегда делала пышную укладку своих прекрасных чёрных волос и рисовала родинку над губой, считая, что это придаёт ей некий шарм. Обожала курить. Женщина прекрасно говорила на английском, в юности она старательно учила язык, что принесло свои плоды. Мисс Уорд, в отличие от подруги, знала его не так хорошо, но с помощью Люси ситуация была исправлена.  
Как только Рейчел пришла к ней рассказать о том, что предложила её кандидатуру на рассмотрение для путешествия в Найт Вейл, она сначала обиделась, что её никто не спросил. Но после уговоров подруги она всё же согласилась. Так была собрана команда из шести человек.  
Карлос был поставлен во главе научной экспедиции. Сам мистер Фернандес-Гарсия прибыл из Мексики и владел английским и испанским. Но родным языком он всё же пользовался очень редко. Его мексиканское происхождение выдавала лишь любовь к особо острым блюдам и лёгкий загар на коже.  
Его фамилия была составлена из родительских: отец – Хосе Фернандес и мать Элена Гарсия. Их семья жила бедно, но они сделали всё, чтобы их сын получил лучшее образование. Сам Карлос поставил себе цель стать великим учёным-биологом. Поэтому он выучился в местной школе и отправился в Америку. Когда он пересёк границу, то очутился в новом мире, полном в тот момент тайн и загадок. В университете он нашёл себе друга в лице Дэйва.   
Они довольно быстро нашли общий язык, ведь оба были сосредоточены на учёбе и старались стать специалистами в своей области. К тому же, между ними было некое соперничество, кто же лучший биолог, поэтому на всех парах они стремились показать себя с лучшей стороны перед их профессорами. Но у них плохо получалось, ведь их уровень знаний был приблизительно одинаков. Парни жили вместе в общежитии, они часто устраивали в комнате погром, притаскивая из лаборатории лягушек. Иногда лягушки были живыми, поэтому приходилось ловить их, бегая по комнате. Но в любом случае, студенческие годы двух парней были довольно весёлыми.  
Вся компания за исключением студентов обсуждала план работы на ближайший год, когда они попадут в Найт Вейл. К тому моменту Эйприл и Джозеф оставался год, чтобы закончить магистратуру. Но благодаря Карлосу они могли провести это время не на учёбе, а в более полезном для них месте, в загадочном городе посреди пустыни. Однако от написания научной работы это их не освобождало.  
Отправиться в Найт Вейл решили в июне. Никто к тому моменту уже не работал и не учился, поэтому время было просто идеальным. Дэйв предоставил свой небольшой чёрный «Мерседес», чтобы перевести оборудование и команду.  
Карлос связался с доктором Дубински из местного колледжа Найт Вейла, и они договорились о том, что им предоставят лабораторию, или хотя бы подскажут, где такое помещение можно снять. Разговор прошёл вполне нормально, рабочее место своей команде учёный нашел достаточно быстро. Доктор Дубински показался ему милейшим человеком. Генетик попросил встречи с другими научными коллегами пустынного города, на что Дубински ответил согласием.

***

Наступила середина июня. Одиннадцатое число две тысячи двенадцатого года. Ехать до Найт Вейла было приблизительно около суток. Выдвигаться решили в одиннадцать утра. Погрузив все необходимые вещи из лаборатории, а так же рюкзаки с личными вещами, команда села в транспорт, и Дэйв повёз их навстречу приключениям.  
Изредка останавливаясь на заправочных станциях и совершая перекуры, ученые добрались до таинственного города к полудню следующего дня, двенадцатого июня две тысячи двенадцатого года. Во время дороги всё было вполне спокойно: близнецы слушали музыку в плеере, сидя в наушниках, Люси читала книгу, Рейчел дремала, а Карлос со всем научным интересом следил за дорогой.   
Дэйву казалось, что чем ближе они подъезжают к городу, тем темнее становится небо над ними, будто собирались кучевые облака. На въезде в город стоял фиолетовый знак с изображением странной чёрной фигуры в капюшоне, будто предупреждал о неизвестной опасности.   
Как только они пересекли границу города, они будто въехали в новый мир. Надеясь на лучшее, и уже приготавливаясь окунуться в науку, они внезапно остановились. Машина заглохла по непонятной причине. Дэйв пытался починить её, открыв капот и внимательно осмотрев её. Но автомобиль был исправен, даже масло было свежим, и бак был полон бензина. Но что было необходимо сделать, чтобы вновь поехать, никто не знал.   
Учёным пришлось взять вещи и пойти в лабораторию пешком. К счастью, они знали, куда идти.

***

Закончив с очередной банкой консервов, учёный отвлёкся от раздумий над дальнейшим планом действий и отправился спать. Дэйв уже ждал его в комнате. Он успел зайти к близнецам и послушать вместе с ними радио. Если быть точнее, он шёл по коридору, а его пригласили послушать интересные вещи.  
– О тебе сегодня по радио говорили, – произнёс Уильямс, когда Карлос зашел в комнату.   
– Правда? И что там было?  
– Там были бесконечные страдания по поводу твоей стрижки и ненависть к парикмахеру, который подстриг тебя.  
– Что? Сесил страдал из-за моей стрижки? – он нервно рассмеялся. – Когда я был у него, почему-то он мне ничего не сказал.  
– Может, не хотел огорчать. Ты послушай эфир, довольно интересно. Он своим голосом создаёт такую атмосферу, что… – он жестикулировал, пытаясь подобрать слова, – что ты… я даже не могу это описать. Но голос у него красивый.   
– Да, я когда услышал его, то подумал, что попал в странное место. Этот голос одурманивал.  
– Вот и я про то же! – усиленно закивал блондин. – Ты же вроде хотел изучать его? Почему бы вам не стать друзьями?  
– Этим я сейчас и занимаюсь. Но я не хочу, чтобы он думал, будто я хочу дружить с ним лишь из-за его изучения. Он интересный человек и приятный собеседник. Но исследовать его третий глаз он разрешил. Присоединишься? Эйприл с нами.  
– Сочту за честь, профессор, – ухмыльнулся он. – От такого исследования я не откажусь никогда.  
– Вот и отлично, нас уже трое. Думаю, вполне хватит.  
– Да, прекрасно. Нам уже пора спать, кстати, завтра рано вставать.  
– Я сейчас, – Карлос устроился в кресле, к которому за столько ночей успел привыкнуть. – Я завтра вновь встречусь с ним. Спрошу адреса свободных домов.  
– Это просто шикарно, мне уже хочется в тёплую кровать, и принять душ. Надоело умещаться в этом кресле.  
– Ты дракона-то поймал, забыл спросить?  
Судя по неловкому молчанию и нервному смеху, ответ был очевиден.   
– Понятно. Я слышал, что он скрывается от полиции. Может, поэтому ты не смог найти его.  
«Он так любит этих странных животных».  
– Всё может быть, но я буду разбираться с ним завтра. Но я же не сошёл с ума, так? Мы все видели его, когда приехали.  
– Мы все сошли с ума, раз увидели дракона в городе.  
– Это делает всю ситуацию намного лучше! – бодро заключил Дэйв. – Но ладно, мы ложимся спать. Спокойной ночи, Карлос.  
– Спокойной ночи.


	5. Chapter 5

Новый день дал новый цвет неба. Пятница была угольно-пыльной. Небо было местами чёрного, местами серого цвета. С утра на станции кипела работа: учёные получили информацию о прорвавшихся через портал птеранодонах. Для Дэйва подобное – сенсация, ведь такие существа вымерли миллиарды лет назад. Для Джозефа это представляло интерес из-за странного светящегося портала, появившегося во время собрания в конференц-зале центра отдыха на Мейн-стрит. В любом случае старший Холл и Уильямс отправились изучать данное явление, ведь никто другой не мог помочь жителям Найт Вейла. Местный эксперт по птеранодонам Джоэль Эйзенберг не сделала бы ничего из-за прошлогодней схватки с пауками, она все ещё не оправилась от неё. Остальные учёные остались обсуждать встречу с доктором Дубински и заниматься своими делами.  
– Птеранодон – род птерозавров. Отличался крупным выростом на голове и беззубым клювом, – проговорил Дэйв, пока вёз Джозефа на своей машине прямо к центру отдыха.  
– Сэр, я читал про них. При всём уважении, но для меня эти динозавры все называются птеродактилями, – вяло ответил Джозеф. Его оторвали от сестры, и это ему не особо нравилось. Но, в конце концов, его там ждал портал, а это было очень даже неплохо.  
– Ты просто не понимаешь, насколько интересны эти вымершие существа! И только здесь мы сможем увидеть их! Это подарок судьбы! Это как Лохнесское чудовище, только… Найтвейловский птеранодон!   
– Иногда Вы слишком увлекаетесь всем этим, – пробубнил Джозеф, глядя на дорогу, на которой появлялись небольшие чёрные дыры. Но за столько лет практики и езды на колёсах, Дэйв мастерски объезжал их как ямы на дорогах. Попасть в другую реальность, в которой, возможно, время существует в другой форме, всё бесконечно, нелинейно или с множеством ответвлений, ему не хотелось.   
Они поняли, куда надо ехать, когда увидели в небе летающего динозавра. Глаза Джозефа округлились от удивления, а Дэйв был готов расплакаться от счастья, ведь это происходило сейчас, перед ним. Мечта всей жизни – увидеть представителя мелового периода не в виде костей в музее истории сбылась. Однако это был птеродактиль, а не птеранодон.  
Припарковавшись в безопасном месте, Дэйв выскочил из машины, направляя на динозавра камеру телефона и пытаясь его заснять. Джозеф вылез следом и решил проверить портал в центре отдыха. Внутри помещения люди, вооружившись швабрами и другими подручными предметами, пытались загнать крылатых существ обратно. Голубоватое свечение показывало, что портал активен. На полу центра были лужи крови. Джозеф даже поскользнулся и запачкал брюки, когда наступил на них, не заметив гемоглобин, растёкшийся на полу.  
Парень сделал несколько фотографий этих птиц, стараясь прятаться за спинами людей, защищающих центр отдыха, и портала, хотя свечение на фото было не заметно. Динозавр, которого пытался поймать в кадр Дэйв, стремительно влетел в дверь центра и исчез в портале. Остальные существа последовали за ним, будто он был их вожаком. Уильямс побежал за птеродактилем, но не заметил кровь и, поскользнувшись, упал на пол, чуть не прокатившись до самого портала, который по какой-то причине исчез.  
– Это был неплохой пространственно-временной портал, – кивая головой, проговорил Джозеф, пока Дэйв от отчаяния бил кулаком по полу. Где-то в углу уже начали складывать людские трупы, на стенах начали рисовать пентаграммы. Парень поднял своего коллегу с пола. Они оба были испачканы в крови, но это было просто ничем по сравнению с увиденными животными.   
– Почему? Я хотел его поймать! – взвыл Уильямс, чуть ли не всхлипывая.  
– Сэр, это не ваша вина. Зато у нас есть классные фотографии!  
«Жаль, что я селфи не успел сделать, – опечалился Джозеф».  
Сзади них что-то вновь вспыхнуло и на месте, где лежали трупы и были начерчены пентаграммы, стало чисто. Джозеф потащил Дэйва обратно к их машине, не понимая, что произошло, но чувствуя опасность.

***

Окончательно решив, какие вопросы команда задаст доктору Дубински, все вновь разошлись по своим рабочим местам. Карлос был занят вместе с Люси результатами анализов песчаных грибов, а Рейчел с Эйприл сидели у себя в кабинете, обсуждая последние новости. Мистер Фернандес-Гарсия дал им полчаса, чтобы отдохнуть.   
– Так вот, мы с Джозефом слышали, как тот радиоведущий говорил, что он влюбился в профессора. По радио. Всему городу.  
Слова, которые моментально сломали всю веру Рейчел в возможные отношения.  
– Как влюбился? – она выглядела растерянной, почувствовав себя не в своей тарелке. Кто ещё посмел посягнуть на объект её чувств?  
Внезапно в дверь лаборатории позвонили. Туда никто не мог зайти просто так, на двери стоял пароль, который устанавливал сам Карлос. Уорд встала и пошла открывать, за ней отправилась и Эйприл, не понимая, что она сделала не так, что состояние коллеги так изменилось.  
Открыв дверь, женщины впали в ступор: на пороге стоял Сесил. Сегодня на нём была белая футболка с кучей фиолетовых глаз и зауженные штаны цвета индиго.  
– Привет, мне нужен Карлос, – невозмутимо произнёс он, пока Холл и мисс Уорд с открытыми ртами пялились на его третий глаз. Эйприл молча указала в сторону лаборатории. – Спасибо!  
Палмер прошагал в указанную сторону, как раз столкнувшись с выходящим из кабинета мексиканцем.  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – шокировано спросил он, чуть не уронив листы с результатами анализов.  
– Ты давно не появлялся на людях, поэтому я подумал, что что-то случилось. Мы же друзья, а друзья всегда волнуются друг о друге. И я пришёл сообщить тебе новость об адресах домов для аренды! – Сесил положил руки брюнету на плечи. Рейчел не хотела уходить, она внимательно наблюдала за действиями странного человека.  
– Это отличная новость! – пришёл в себя генетик. – Срочно расскажи мне.  
Мужчина взял радиохоста за запястье и завёл к себе в кабинет. Они уселись на соседние стулья. Дверь мужчина не закрыл.  
– Из-за многочисленных смертей после появления птеродактилей, освободилось очень много жилищ. И они будут совершенно бесплатны! – с восторгом произнёс блондин.  
– Эм… смертей? – для Карлоса это был шок.  
– Да у нас такое случается. Если бы мы каждый раз обращали на это внимание…  
– Так. Хорошо, – учёный глубоко вдохнул. – Мы проверим те дома. И… спасибо, что пришёл сообщить это. Для меня это много значит.  
Карлос протянул Сесилу руку для рукопожатия, но вместо этого он получил тёплые дружеские объятия от блондина, который, судя по всему, хотел стать более близким другом, пусть он и нарушил личное пространство мексиканца. Хотя от Сесила чувствовалась странная аура, из-за которой объятия даже не хотелось прекращать, насколько приятными они были. Но всё же брюнету пришлось отстраниться, ведь в дверях мелькнула фигура Рейчел.  
– Еще я пришёл сообщить, что в Гроув-парке стоит фигура, существование которой не признаёт никто. Но ты не ходи туда, – сразу же предупредил Сесил. – Она дрожит и издаёт непонятные звуки. Там опасно. У нас так Лиланд умер.   
Его третий глаз вновь смотрел куда-то вверх, что заставило Карлоса задуматься о способе получения радиоведущим информации. Ведь даже в древнеегипетской культуре была «всевидящее око», глаз, изображенный на треугольнике. Третий глаз всё же был неспроста, особенно если вспоминать оккультные суждения по поводу этих неизученных астральных проекций, общения со Всевышним и появления интересных способностей типа ясновидения.   
– Кто такой Лиланд?  
– Наш интерн. Интерн вообще невезучая работа. Они тоже часто умирают, но мы привыкли. По ним всегда бывают такие пышные службы.   
– Понятно… – он с недоверием покосился на Сесила. – Как там Кошек?   
После вопроса о коте Палмер расплылся в улыбке.  
– Мой мальчик такой хороший! Ты обязан его увидеть! Приходи к нам, – все его глаза просто блестели от предвкушения встречи, которую он так и представлял в качестве свидания.  
– С огромным удовольствием. Я изучу Кошека, – кивнул Карлос. – А ещё нам нужно договориться о том, когда мы будем изучать твой глаз. Это феноменальное явление…  
– Мы? – огорчился Сесил. – Я думал, что им займёшься только ты.  
– Просто мои коллеги-биологи очень хотят увидеть такого необычного человека, как ты.   
– Кажется, Дэйв и Эйприл, так их зовут?  
– Да, так. Моя студентка и близкий друг, – улыбнулся мужчина, вспомнив все те приятные моменты, когда судьба свела их всех вместе.  
– Хорошо, я согласен. Но только при условии, что мы куда-нибудь сходим, чтобы узнать друг друга лучше, – выставил он ультиматум. Карлосу долго раздумывать не пришлось. Ради науки он был готов даже пойти на край света.  
– Без проблем. И да, я отращу волосы вновь, – внезапно произнёс он, намекая на то, что узнал об эфире.  
– Прости, – виновато улыбнулся радиоведущий. – Просто у тебя были такие шикарные волосы, что было больно видеть, что ты состриг эти прекрасные локоны…  
Его рука потянулась к волосам Карлоса, желая прикоснуться к ним, но мужчина отстранился, прокашлявшись, чтобы дать блондину понять, что хватит с него на сегодня прикосновений.  
– Они отрастут. Гарантирую.  
– Вот и чудно! – Сесил убрал руку. – Телли уже понёс наказание за своё деяние. Он был замечен в пустыне, покрытый волдырями и грязью. Он искренне сожалеет, что совершил такое преступление против нашего народа.  
Карлос всё же заключил, что это жестоко.  
– Так ты расскажешь мне о том, что происходит в городе и что ещё мы должны знать? – спросил его учёный.  
– Я расскажу тебе всё. Ты, наверное, заметил, как я люблю говорить. Это моя профессия. А ещё ты просто обязан дать мне интервью. Даже фигура в капюшоне это сделала, а ты нет. Придёшь ко мне, понятно? – уже действуя более нагло, произнёс он.   
– Как скажешь. Я хочу рассказать городу о наших научных работах и команде в целом.   
Всё же Карлосу было важно добраться до изучения его глаза, провести все необходимые анализы, исследования и измерения… А Сесилу было лишь в радость, что он будет находиться рядом с учёным в этот момент. Больше всего на свете он хотел стать к нему ближе.  
– А чем ты сегодня занимался? – блондин осматривал его кабинет, казавшийся ему самым настоящим храмом науки, хотя он и состоял всего лишь из стола, стульев, компьютера и шкафа с полками. На шкафу лежали папки с документами, в которых хранились отчёты. Карлос предпочитал делать бумажные копии помимо цифровых.   
– Сегодня мы изучали песчаные грибы. Представляешь, они похожи на самые обыкновенные мухоморы! Только там нет грибницы, и совсем непонятно, каким способом они питаются от земли, – задумался учёный, почесав подбородок. Сесил следил за всеми его движениями.  
– Карлос, это звучит так интересно! – не то, чтобы он понимал, о чём говорил биолог, ему просто нравилось слушать научные объяснения именно от него.   
– И эти мухоморы не красные с белыми точками, как принято везде. Они фиолетовые с чёрными точками. Хотя я вообще не понимаю, что мухоморы делают в пустыне. Они растут только в траве под деревьями. Но с другой стороны, откуда в пустыне вообще лес и апельсиновая роща… – сразу же начал он вести монолог. – Только мы нашли их не в лесу.  
– Ты увлёкся, – блондин мягко положил ему руку на плечо, стараясь вытащить его из собственных раздумий. – Но те апельсины есть нельзя. Стрекскорп вырастил их, от их сока люди исчезают. У нас так интерн умер.  
– O Dios mío! – воскликнул Карлос, услышав про очередную смерть интерна на станции. Сесил всё же не смог сдержать восторженный визг.  
– Скажи это ещё раз! Что за прекрасный язык? Я никогда не слышал ничего настолько чарующего! – захвалил он испанский своего друга. – В нашем колледже обязаны ввести его в программу. Я сам вмешаюсь, чтобы моё предложение рассмотрел Городской совет.  
– Не стоит, – Карлос нервно рассмеялся. – Это просто испанский. Мой родной язык. Я приехал из Мексики. Да, там говорят по-испански.  
Они общались еще очень долго, до самого момента, когда Сесилу пришлось всё же уйти на работу. А Карлос, включил радио, чтобы слушать его в эфире. К мужчине заглянули Эйприл и Джозеф, чтобы узнать, как всё прошло, но их преподаватель уже был занят прослушиванием выпуска и периодически стучал по клавишам, чтобы вписывать в компьютер важные заметки, поэтому близнецы не стали ему мешать.  
Сесил рассказывал о восстановлении разводного моста и странных перебоях с электричеством, хотя мексиканец ничего такого не заметил. Брюнет задумался, зачем им нужен разводной мост, если у них и реки-то нет. Но у Найт Вейла был даже свой порт и набережная. Поэтому все вопросы временно отпали. Карлос непроизвольно улыбнулся, когда слушал Сесила. Ему действительно нравилось, как он звучал. Он говорил громко, чётко и профессионально. Ему мог позавидовать любой другой журналист.   
Далее объявили слово от спонсоров, но вместо этого прозвучал долгий неопределённый стон, будто кому-то стало плохо. На этом слово спонсоров завершилось.   
Затем внезапно последовал гороскоп, который для Карлоса звучал весьма непривычно:  
– Тельцы: Сегодня — ваш ежегодный День Преступлений. Все Тельцы сегодня свободны от законов.  
– Звучит неплохо, – рассмеялся учёный, подумывая над тем, какое именно преступление совершить. Не придумав ничего, мужчина просто продолжил слушать дальше. Сесил сообщил о неком Стиве Карлсберге, причём, с такой интонацией, как будто он мечтал закопать его заживо.   
«Интересно, кто это, – подумал учёный и решил, что спросит об этом при встрече».  
Тем временем диктор продолжал с ненавистью говорить о Стиве и его реакции на разводной мост.   
– Да кто этот Стив, что он его так не любит? – уже не выдержал мистер Фернандес-Гарсия и спросил сам себя вслух.  
– Может, это его враг? – предположила Рейчел, стоявшая у входа в его кабинет, и которую генетик не заметил, заслушавшись радио.  
– Привет, – он улыбнулся ей. – Прости, я увлёкся. Мы так долго говорили с Сесилом, а дальше я включил радио и…  
– Не оправдывайся, – мягко произнесла она и села на один из стульев рядом с Карлосом. – Как вы вообще пообщались? О чём он рассказал тебе?  
Биолог сделал радио чуть тише, чтобы поговорить с коллегой:  
– Мы договорились встретиться в неформальной обстановке и всё обсудить. Мы ведь теперь друзья. И нам, в какой-то степени, необходимо проводить время вместе, – он поправил очки.  
– Понятно. Но другие друзья тоже хотят с тобой провести время, – намекнула она на себя, но Карлос не особо понимал намёков, ему было предпочтительнее, чтобы говорили прямым текстом, что от него хотят получить.  
– Мы обязательно сходим на выходных куда-нибудь всей командой. Но сначала нам необходимо переехать в те дома, адреса которых мне дал Сесил. Я хочу нормально выспаться. Обещаю, на следующей неделе всё будет, – он взял её за руки, но в этом жесте не было ничего необычного, просто дружеское прикосновение подобное похлопыванию по плечу. – Я увижусь с мистером Палмером в воскресение. Он расскажет мне о местах отдыха в их городе.  
– А теперь сообщение от редакции. Масштабные дорогие проекты не редкость в Найт Вейле. Мы терпеливый и неунывающий маленький городок. У нас есть большие мечты — иногда пугающие и неизгладимые, которые посещают всех нас в один и тот же день в году, — и мы воплощаем эти большие мечты в жизнь. Помните Часовую башню? Потребовалось восемь лет и двадцать три миллиона долларов, чтобы её построить. И, несмотря на то, что она невидима и постоянно телепортируется, это прекрасная конструкция, безупречно показывающая время. Это стильный росчерк в силуэте Найт Вейла, в отличие от отвратительной спортивной арены, построенной в Дезерт Блаффс прошлой весной. Дезерт Блаффс ничего не могут сделать правильно. Вот куда бы Стива Карлсберга! Господи, что за идиот.  
Карлос непроизвольно тихо рассмеялся, услышав про это. Далее последовала погода в стиле кантри.  
– Сесил просто… нечто! – проговорил он. – Именно поэтому я и хочу изучить его! Вот скажи, ты была удивлена его третьим глазом?  
– Да, если честно, – ответила женщина. Она была шокирована им. Но всё же её расстраивало, что Карлос за столь недолгое время их общения упомянул о Сесиле очень много раз.   
– Вот и я тоже! А ещё мне показалось, что его татуировки двигаются. Хотя сегодня я за ними такого не заметил. Возможно, это была игра моего воображения или теней. Когда я пришёл к нему в студию, то там просто было очень темно.  
– Я так и подумала. Ведь ты пошёл к нему в очень позднее время, – кивнула ботаник.  
– Не мог сдержать свой научный интерес. Он должен был быть удовлетворён, – будто извиняясь, проговорил учёный.   
– Понимаю, – она завела прядь волос за ухо, внимательно рассматривая Карлоса своими красивыми зелёными глазами. – Я и сама часто ощущаю подобное. Когда ты приносишь в лабораторию очередное растение. Ботаник, сам понимаешь.   
Она развела руками в стороны, пожав плечами. Ей было печально, что с Карлосом она не может вот так запросто встретиться, пусть они и знакомы много лет. А с тем, кого он увидел впервые в жизни, мексиканец уже идёт гулять и даже был у него дома. Рейчел было слегка обидно. Она так сильно любила Карлоса, что желала ему искреннего счастья, даже если бы он полюбил кого-то другого вместо неё.  
– Судя по всему, дорогие слушатели, Тайная полиция Шерифа согласна со мной насчет Стива Карлсберга. Мы только что получили сообщение от надежного источника, что два дня назад Стива запихнули в фургон без окон, а вернулся он только сегодня утром, с головой, замотанной бинтами, жующий пенопластовый рожок мороженого, – продолжал журналист. – Я хочу воспользоваться моментом и поблагодарить всех вас за щедрые пожертвования, которые вы только что сделали, знаете вы о них или нет. За время этой передачи мы собрали чуть больше 45 тысяч долларов, включая пожертвование в размере 45 тысяч долларов от некого мирового лидера, пожелавшего остаться неизвестным. Я не могу поведать вам, кто это… так что просто скажу: muchas gracias, el Presidente! Твёрдой рукой, головой и сердцем.  
– Он произнёс это с таким испанским акцентом, – Карлоса умилила его фраза, сказанная на родном языке. Он даже почувствовал некую гордость, что услышал это именно от Сесила.  
– Спасибо вам ещё раз за вашу невольную поддержку общественного радио. Мы не смогли бы существовать без поддержки таких радиослушателей, как вы, а так же без аморальных взносов злодейских организаций.  
– Интересно, каким образом вообще происходили взносы… – Карлос вновь замолк, чтобы дослушать эфир до конца.   
– И на этом я оставляю вас наедине со своими мыслями, друзья. Оставайтесь с нами. Далее в программе «Зайдеко: Нота за нотой» — специальная двухчасовая программа, разбирающая, что собой представляет музыка зайдеко.  
– Кажется, я готов слушать его вечно, – непроизвольно вырвалось у Карлоса. Голос Сесила воздействовал будто гипноз. Рейчел испугалась за своего коллегу и своё возможное будущее вместе с ним.  
– Buenos noches, Найт Вейл. Доброй ночи, – закончил диктор, после чего зазвучала мистическая музыка, идеально подходящая под атмосферу всего шоу.  
– Он правда молодец. Заметен этот профессионализм, – Карлос выключил компьютер. – Думаю, нам сейчас тоже нужно лечь спать.  
– Да, профессор. Я тоже успела об этом подумать. Завтра выходной.  
– Не забудь, что завтра мы идём смотреть дома. Но поспать можно чуть дольше, чем пришлось в будничные дни, – Карлос устало потянулся и встал из-за стола. Рейчел покинула его кабинет, пожелав спокойной ночи.  
Дэйв с Джозефом уже давно вернулись и разошлись по своим комнатам. Парень затискал сестру, ведь за целый день он очень соскучился по ней. Не желая отпускать младшую Холл, он начал показывать ей фото портала и птеродактилей. Девушка восторженно ахнула, поцеловав брата в щёку.  
Уильямс уже переоделся в чистую одежду. Ходить в чужой крови ему не особо хотелось.  
– Как поработал, Карлос? – спросил он, когда его друг зашёл в комнату.  
– Продуктивно. Сегодня приходил Сесил. Дал адреса домов, куда можно будет переехать. Завтра идём вселяться, – учёный устало уселся в своё кресло-кровать и закрыл глаза. Сил переодеваться уже не было.  
– Так это замечательно! А мы с Джозефом ловили птеранодона. Точнее, птеродактиля. Это был правда он, – мужчина хотел показать биологу фото в телефоне. Но воздержался, заметив его состояние и решив, что всё будет лишь завтра. – В общем, да. А ещё в центре отдыха были убийства, кровавое месиво и…  
Он хотел продолжить дальше, но понял, что мистер Фернандес-Гарсия уже задремал, а беспокоить его ему не очень хотелось. Поэтому продолжит он свой рассказ в другой раз или напишет отчёт.  
– Спокойно ночи, Карлос, спокойной ночи, – прошептал блондин, сев в своё кресло и закрыв глаза. Сон настиг его достаточно быстро. Вся лаборатория погрузилась в атмосферу ночного Найт Вейла.


	6. Chapter 6

В субботу Карлос проснулся намного позже, чем в будние дни. Он позволил себе поспать до десяти часов. Близнецы уже успели принести из пиццерии Толстяка Рико несколько коробок с едой и ждали, пока их профессора проснутся. Сегодня был день расслабления и получения удовольствия. К тому же, они все наконец-то переедут в нормальные дома.  
Брюнет привёл себя в порядок и выглянул в окно, взглянув на небо, чтобы узнать, какого оно цвета. От пятницы его не отличало ничего. Оно было такого же угольно-пыльного цвета. Карлос подумал, что небо тоже решило взять себе выходной и не изменять свой оттенок хотя бы сегодня.  
К одиннадцати проснулась вся команда. Пока они заканчивали приводить себя в порядок, начался обед. Сытная пепперони с дополнительными специями и сочными помидорами была как нельзя кстати. Для Карлоса Эйприл и Джозеф взяли особо острую пиццу, за что учёный был им весьма благодарен. О его вкусовых предпочтениях в еде чаще всего забывали.  
Взяв сочный ломтик пиццы, Карлос прошагал к себе в кабинет, чтобы взять листы с адресами домов, которые теперь станут принадлежать им. Латинос заметил, что по какой-то причине его компьютер был включён. Но это было невозможно: он своими руками нажал вчера кнопку выключения, установив пароль. В его научную душу закрались сомнения, что кто-то успел залезть к нему и попытался просмотреть файлы.  
Не сказав ничего по этому поводу, мужчина раздал листы в количестве пяти штук. Близнецов он решил не разделять, поэтому дом у них был один.  
– Все дома находятся совсем рядом, поэтому мы будем держать связь, – заключил он. – Номера телефонов у нас есть. Звоните в любое время дня и ночи.  
Взяв свои вещи и выйдя из лаборатории, мексиканец поставил на её дверь код и отправился с командой осматривать дома, про которые им говорил Сесил. Всё-таки этот невероятный мужчина ему понравился.  
Дома учёных находились в центральном районе, все были с удобствами. Жильё Эйприл и Джозефа располагалось ближе к рабочему месту. Здание было двухэтажным, серым, но близнецам было наплевать на цвет, поэтому они просто скорее забежали в заранее открытый дом и помчались мыть друг другу спинки в душе.  
Почему вход был открыт, никто не понял. Но Карлос предположил, что уходящий оттуда прошлый жилец доверял своим соседям, именно поэтому дверь была не заперта.  
Следующими были дома Рейчел и Люси. Они стояли рядом. Их дворы находились по соседству друг с другом. Очевидно, так действительно лучше для самих женщин, зная, какие они близкие подруги и без взаимной поддержки им было бы сложно. Дома обеих учёных были двухэтажными и бежевого цвета. Попрощавшись на время, они зашли внутрь, чтобы обжить новые места.  
Карлос и Дэйв отправились дальше. Уже был час дня. Небо стало изменять свой цвет с угольного на индиго. Сине-фиолетовый оттенок был весьма красив, напомнив Карлосу реакцию ионного обмена между раствором медного купороса и аммиака, дающую яркий и насыщенный синий цвет.  
«Это же аммиакат меди, – подумал учёный, мысленно связывая явления с наукой».  
– Такое ощущение, будто ионы в небе состоят из металла, – пробормотал учёный.  
– Вспомнил химические опыты в университете? – поддержал его Дэйв.  
– Да. Просто это место слишком интересно с научной точки зрения и…  
– Найт Вейл – самое интересное сообщество США, – продолжил за него блондин. – Я знаю, ты уже говорил это на городском собрании. Твоя речь впечатлила горожан. А этот Сесил теперь очень хочет с тобой дружить, раз даже пришёл к нам на работу.  
– Да я и не против дружбы, – пожал плечами латинос. На горизонте показался жёлтый дом Дэйва.  
– Ого, не думал, что он такой яркий! Ну ладно, созвонимся ещё, а я быстрее пойду в ванную. Сам понимаешь… – Уильямс помахал ему рукой и скорее занёс вещи внутрь.   
Генетик попрощался с ним и пошёл дальше, чтобы отыскать свой дом. Он находился в том же районе, что и место жительства его знакомого радиохоста. Но его это ничуть не удивило. Дом был одноэтажным и нежно лиловым, будто Сесил специально выбрал его из-за оттенка фиолетового. Впрочем, биолога это не очень волновало. Главное, что теперь есть место, куда захочется возвращаться! А спать на раскладном кресле он уже устал.  
Зайдя внутрь, брюнет почувствовал то же самое, когда пришёл к Сесилу в первый раз: он был дома. Ему показалось, что его сердце в прямом смысле слова принадлежит этому месту. Закрыв дверь, Карлос поставил рюкзаки с вещами на пол, а сам направился исследовать помещение.  
Оно состояло из гостиной, кухни, ванной комнаты, а так же спальни. В коридоре находился спуск в подвал, и мексиканец решил, что использует его под домашнюю лабораторию.  
Ванная была полностью выложена голубой плиткой, на полу лежал махровый коврик. На стене имелись вешалки специально под полотенца. В самой комнате стояла среднего размера белая эмалированная ванна, рядом находился туалет, в углу находилась стиральная машинка и корзина для грязного белья.   
Скинув одежду на пол и не особо заботясь о её сохранности, Карлос набрал полную ванну горячей воды. Получая наслаждение от процесса купания, он просидел так полтора часа, изредка подливая себе ещё и спуская остывшую воду.  
Закончив с водными процедурами, мужчина обмотал бёдра полотенцем и пошёл распаковывать свои рюкзаки, чтобы найти чистую домашнюю одежду. Из-за жары, царящей в маленьком пустынном городке, влага с его кожи испарялась очень быстро, а вот волосы пока ещё оставались мокрыми. Придерживая полотенце на бёдрах, он занёс рюкзаки в довольно просторную спальню. В углу, слева от входа, находился шкаф для одежды. Почему-то опустошённый, как будто кто-то забрал всю одежду перед приходом Карлоса. У другой стены стояла двуспальная кровать из дуба, покрывало которой было невероятно космическим. Глаза Карлоса загорелись от вида такого постельного белья. У окна был компьютерный стол и офисный стул. Вся комната отделана бежевыми обоями.  
Развесив вещи и переодевшись в белую футболку с рисунком атомных орбиталей и просторные чёрные шорты, учёный прошёл в гостиную, чувствуя нечто странное, будто за ним вновь наблюдают. Но подумав, что это просто игра воображения, он уселся на мягкий синий диван, стоящий посреди комнаты и взял в руки пульт от телевизора, который находился прямо напротив него. По кабельному шли научные передачи, заставившие биолога улыбнуться и почувствовать расслабленность.   
Ему нравилось это ощущения комфорта, по которому он так соскучился за эти несколько дней. Перед телевизором время пролетело до самого вечера, пока учёный всё же не встал и не сделал себе кофе. В холодильнике почему-то было очень много еды. Оттуда он услышал странное пение, но после того как сделал сендвич с ветчиной, оно прекратилось. Хотя он еще слышал тихое пищание когда разрезал продукт на ломтики.  
Устроив себе лёгкий ужин, Карлос предпочёл отправиться в мягкую постель, чтобы окунуться в сон. Завтра он собирался встретиться с Сесилом.


	7. Chapter 7

Проснувшись в воскресение, латинос подумал, что ещё ночь, ведь на улице было совсем темно. Выглянув в окно, ему предстала картина с очень тёмным небом. На нём не было ни солнца, ни луны, ни звёзд, вообще ничего, вот только время было уже десять утра.  
– Наверное, подобные вещи у них происходят очень часто, – пробубнил мужчина себе под нос и всё же отправился в ванную умываться и принимать душ. Подобрав оставленные вчера на полу вещи, он закинул их в стиральную машинку и решил постирать. Пока это происходило, он успел искупаться и привести свои зубы «что военное кладбище» в порядок. В ванной он повесил сушиться постиранные вещи.   
Закончив с водными процедурами, Карлос переоделся в свою красную клетчатую рубашку и любимые синие джинсы и сделал себе завтрак из бекона с яичницей. Встреча с Сесилом должна была произойти через два часа. На часах Карлоса было одиннадцать; сегодня он поспал действительно долго.   
Но эта странная тьма на небе всё равно не давала ему покоя. По какой-то причине он чувствовал не научный интерес, а страх, ведь он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как объяснить подобное с научной точки зрения.   
Прожёвывая пищу, он всё же достал телефон и написал Палмеру насчёт неба, чтобы узнать, что ответит он, конечно же, пожелав ему доброго утра.  
Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать, и смс от радиоведущего пришла моментально. Он объяснял, что это всего лишь небо, и нет причин для паники, такое было в прогнозе неба на всю неделю. В сообщении было много смайликов, а после них пожелания приятного аппетита. Карлос поперхнулся. Он предположил, что, по мнению его друга, учёный сейчас должен есть, раз недавно проснулся. Иначе это объяснению не поддаётся. Учёный ответил кратким спасибо и уточнил время и место встречи. Ничего не изменилось, они встретятся у дома Сесила в час.

***

– Я рад тебя видеть, – улыбнулся Карлос журналисту, когда тот вышел из своего дома. Он был одет в белую футболку с иррациональным треугольником с глазом посредине, а так же синие джинсовые капри. На его ногах были всё те же конверсы, но в этот раз бежевого цвета.   
Заметив объект любви, Сесил заулыбался. Он становился таким счастливым только когда видел учёного; чаще всего он был хмурым и увлечённым лишь своей работой. С приездом Карлоса будто всё изменилось.  
– Я тебя тоже! – бодро ответил радиохост, заключив учёного в объятия, но сегодня Карлос и не был против них, раз ему хотелось сблизиться с Сесилом. – Как у тебя дела?  
– Всё хорошо, только вот небо напрягает.  
– Да не волнуйся! – Сесил пока не отпускал его. Его нос был совсем рядом с прекрасными волосами Карлоса, поэтому у него была возможность вдохнуть приятный запах его шампуня. – На следующей неделе прогноз будет другой, уж я-то знаю!  
Но блондину всё же пришлось отпустить Карлоса.  
– Хорошо, так куда мы пойдём?  
– Я думал о боулинге, – Сесил почесал затылок. – У нас в городе есть развлекательный комплекс «Цветок пустыни», там есть всё!  
– Тогда туда, – улыбнулся учёный. – Ты должен рассказать мне, что вообще есть в этом городе.  
Они направились в сторону Мейн-стрит, где находились все развлечения и гипермаркеты. Карлос придерживал свою сумку, которая, как и всегда, была перевешена через его плечо.  
– Намного интереснее познавать город самостоятельно. Я расскажу тебе об основных местах, но дальше ты будешь разведывать обстановку сам! Это так научно!  
– Да, ты прав, – кивнул учёный. – Но что насчёт наиболее важных мест? Мне нужно будет ходить в магазин и вообще знать, что в округе.  
– Ладно, ладно, – он непроизвольно взял его за запястье и прижал к себе. Карлос подумал, что подобный жест – это желание жестикулировать, присущее многим талантливым и творческим людям, поэтому просто решил понаблюдать. – Если идти от твоего дома, то на западе будет огромный магазин с продуктами «Ральфс». Чуть восточнее – одежда и обувь, далее целая улица с магазинами, там ты найдёшь всё, что тебе нужно! – умиротворённо проговорил он, затискав руку Карлоса.  
– Сесил?  
– Да?  
– Моя рука…  
– Оу, прости, – радиоведущий тут же аккуратно вернул его руку на место, опустив. Они приближались к «Цветку пустыни», рядом с которым находился небольшой круглосуточный ресторанчик «Лунный свет». – А сюда мы можем пойти, если проголодаемся!  
Сесил вновь размечтался, представляя, что это свидание.  
– Здесь самые вкусные блюда: видимые и невидимые клубничные пироги, турецкий клаб-сендвич с картошкой фри и кофе с яичницей.   
– Это звучит аппетитно, – согласился Карлос. – Но я уверен, что в этом развлекательном комплексе тоже будет еда.   
– У них популярны крылья буффало с пивом, заказ можно забрать на дом! – сразу переключился на него Сесил.  
– Но ведь мы хотели поиграть в боулинг, так что поесть мы можем и там. Здесь будут свободные дорожки? Мы ведь в выходной пришли.  
– Конечно! У нас в городе вообще стало очень свободно после облака и других происшествий! Ты не думай об этом, – радиоведущий легкомысленно махнул на это рукой. Они зашли в развлекательный центр. Внутри он выглядел действительно как абсолютно нормальный комплекс развлечений: всюду игровые автоматы, боулинг, бильярд, настольный теннис, есть небольшие уютные кафе с фаст-фудом.  
Они прошли дальше и выбрали одну из дорожек на боулинге. Пара часов веселья мужчинам была обеспечена. При этом Сесил выглядел счастливейшим на свете человеком, а Карлос старался понять, что же так обрадовало мужчину.   
Игра закончилась победой радиохоста, учёный же искренне за него порадовался, после чего, сдав дорожку, они пошли к игровым автоматам. Латинос не помнил, когда в последний раз он так развлекался. Мужчины – те же дети, неважно, в каком они возрасте, им всегда будет интересно играть.  
Выбор пал на аэрохоккей. Вооружившись битами и шайбой, началась битва науки против журналистики. Учёный сосредоточенно следил за движениями рук Сесила и скольжением шайбы по игровому полю; он пытался рассчитать наиболее удачный угол отражения фишки, чтобы забить её в ворота. В этот раз победа досталась Карлосу.  
– Ура! – с ощущением победы прокричал брюнет. Сесила же это умилило.  
– У нас ничья. Пошли в зомби стрелять?   
– Пошли! – Карлос начинал входить во вкус, забываясь и отдаваясь времяпрепровождению полностью. Ему было слишком весело с блондином.  
На этот раз они играли без попытки обогнать друг друга по очкам, просто стреляли в экран, удерживая в руках игрушечный дробовик, подключённый к автомату, и изредка нажимая ногой на педаль, чтобы поставить щит и не быть убитыми. Карлос радовался, он смеялся, а Сесил улыбался, видя счастье на лице учёного, ведь для него это было самым главным.  
Обойдя еще несколько автоматов с играми, мужчины всё же отправились ужинать. Время уже подходило к семи часам вечера, хотя на улице было так же темно, как и днём. Выбор в еде пал на те самые крылья буффало, про которые рассказывал радиохост, но в комплексе они решили не оставаться, поэтому заказ был забран с собой.   
Прогуливаясь по улицам вечернего Найт Вейла, так сильно контрастирующие по цвету волос и кожи мужчины запускали руки в упаковку с жареными крылышками по очереди, наслаждаясь вкусом прожаренного в панировке куриного мяса.   
– А ты пробовал когда-нибудь на вкус неведомую сущность, пойманную во тьме нашего сознания? – внезапно поинтересовался радиохост.   
– Что? – тихо рассмеялся Карлос. Это звучало слишком абсурдно.   
– Она очень вкусная, – продолжил Палмер. Они дошли до Гроув-парка, и Сесил предложил им присесть на лавочки, освещённые фонарями только тогда, когда к ним подходили или находились в непосредственной близости.  
– Нет, я никогда не пробовал ничего подобного, – они подошли к лавочке, свет над которой моментально зажёгся. На сидении была клинопись, точно такая же, как и на стенах радиостанции. В парке ещё было много народу, никто не собирался домой, хотя цвет пустоты начинал приобретать фиолетовый оттенок. Карлос за эту неделю привык, что подобный цвет означает наступление темноты.  
– Ну и ладно. А ещё я подумал, вот есть Луна. Вот зачем она? Что ей нужно от нас? О, этот жёлтый непонятный круг на небе! Я хотел спросить об этом ещё ночью, но не хотел тебя будить, – улыбаясь, произнёс радиохост, когда они уселись на лавочку. Карлос почувствовал странную вибрацию под своей пятой точкой. – О, это скамейка. Она привыкнет и перестанет рычать!  
– Кхм… Луна, да, – кивнул мистер Фернандес-Гарсия. – Это спутник нашей планеты, находящийся на расстоянии многих тысяч километров от Земли. Она отвечает за приливы и отливы морей и океанов, а так же служит ночным светилом, отражая свет Солнца и оборачивая его в нашу сторону.   
Сесил поперхнулся.  
– Спутник? Ты уверен? Она кажется такой маленькой и ненастоящей! Как вообще подобная вещь может быть нашим спутником? Это возмутительно! – с обидой ответил журналист.  
– Это доказано наукой, неоспоримый факт. Константа. Как законы Ньютона или других учёных, открытые несколько десятилетий и веков назад!  
Сесил промолчал, но он всё равно считал нахождение Луны на небе оскорблением города. Карлос же продолжал рассказывать уже о дальних звёздах, планетах, галактиках и Солнечной системе в целом, пока, наконец, не заметил взгляд радиохоста.  
– Что? – он дожевал своё последнее крылышко буффало.  
– Ты с таким интересом об этом рассказываешь! Сразу видно, как ты любишь науку!   
– Наука – моя жизнь, – кивнул Карлос, почувствовав под собой движение, а все находящиеся предметы стали медленно двигаться мимо него. – Что происходит?  
– Она устала, вот и решила пройтись, – с какой-то нежностью и заботой блондин погладил лавочку, и она тут же остановилась. – Наверное, нам уже пора домой.  
– К сожалению, да, но могу с уверенностью сказать, что это был один из самых прекраснейших дней в моей жизни. Последний раз я так развлекался лишь когда был студентом, – учёный встал со скамейки и выкинул пустой пакет из-под крылышек, который, попав в урну, загорелся неоново-фиолетовым пламенем. Казалось, генетик начал привыкать к этому цвету, окружающему его практически везде.  
Мужчины направились из Гроув-парка в сторону района, где находились их дома.   
– Кстати, забыл тебя поблагодарить. Дом просто прекрасен. Твоя помощь в поиске нашего места жительства просто неоценима. Я и мои коллеги признательны тебе, – улыбнулся ему латинос.   
– Рад, что мне удалось помочь тебе. Я думал, что ты захочешь использовать подвал под лабораторию…  
– И ты был прав! – кивнул Карлос. – Я хочу перенести туда некоторое оборудование. А еще я завтра зайду к тебе на станцию, чтобы проведать Кошека и изучить его, ты не против этого?  
– Я буду рад тебя увидеть! – блондин был в самом настоящем восторге. Ведь прекрасный Карлос сам придёт к нему на работу.  
– Тогда я приду. И.. твои татуировки… почему они... двигаются и светятся?  
Учёный даже отвлёкся от его третьего глаза, потому что сейчас мягкое фиолетовое свечение на руках Палмера интересовало его намного больше.  
– Такое бывает, когда я испытываю сильные эмоции! – для Сесила это было обыденностью, поэтому он игнорировал перемещение татуировок по своему телу и их свечение.  
– Это невероятно! – латинос остановился, чтобы взять его руки и рассмотреть татуировки лучше. Помимо абстрактных линий и подобий браслетов, на руках Сесила были нарисованы глаза, так похожие на символы с радиостанции. Как только учёный коснулся его рук, татуировки устремились к кончикам пальцев Палмера, будто желая соприкоснуться с Карлосом. Фернандес-Гарсия даже непроизвольно отпустил его руки, испугавшись.   
– Ты им нравишься, – радиохост неловко улыбнулся. – Они всегда действуют независимо от меня. Даже сейчас.  
Как только Карлос убрал свои руки, татуировки вернулись на прежние места и застыли, а свечение прекратилось.  
– Это ужасно интересно. Viva la ciencia! – проговорил он с восторгом. – Я изучу тебя. На следующей неделе. Обещаю.  
– Буду рад побыть твоим подопытным, – кивнул радиоведущий, осмотрев свои татуировки, затем переведя все три глаза на своего собеседника, тем самым слегка смутив его таким пристальным вниманием к себе.  
– Мне будет нужно в таком случае съездить обратно в университет, чтобы привести оборудование для изучения твоего глаза. И татуировок. И… Столько планов, я теперь не знаю, за что мне взяться!  
Они, таким образом, разговаривая, дошли до дома Карлоса. Было уже совсем темно, над городом вновь летали фиолетовые огоньки, похожие на мистических призраков-проводников из легенд.  
– Я уверен, что ты найдёшь, с чего начать, а сейчас ты пойдёшь домой и выспишься перед трудным рабочим днём! Наука не должна стоять на месте, а ты должен изучать! В нашем городе слишком много интересного, сам знаешь.  
– А ты дойдёшь домой один? Уже так темно, – забеспокоился за своего друга Карлос.  
– Дойду, я же знаю этот город как свои щупальца, – пошутил он. Или нет. В любом случае, Палмер рассмеялся, стараясь снять напряжение с учёного, чтобы он не переживал за него. – Спокойной ночи, Карлос.  
– Спокойной ночи! – брюнет помахал ему рукой и зашёл в дом. Воскресение прошло просто замечательно. Дома биолога ждал горячий какао и интересная книга о строении головоногих. Почему он взял из дома именно эту книгу? Он не знал. Но ему показалось, что про осьминогов информация будет весьма полезна.


	8. Chapter 8

В понедельник небо было бирюзового цвета. Карлос по какой-то причине проспал работу и попал туда лишь к полудню. Ему было ужасно стыдно за такую нерасторопность по отношению к коллегам, но когда он пришёл, то в лаборатории никого не было. Даже намёка на присутствие людей.  
– Как-то это странно, – латинос уселся за свой компьютер, чтобы проверить почту. Его весьма шокировало письмо, которое он получил из университета:

«Уважаемый профессор,

Уже несколько месяцев мы не получаем от Вас отчётов об изучении странных явлений в Найт Вейле. Свяжитесь с нами, как только будет возможность».

Карлос проверил дату, когда ему пришло это письмо: 1.09.2012, 10:53  
– Но это ведь невозможно, – вслух начал произносить он. – Ещё вчера было семнадцатое июня.  
Учёный подумал, что сошёл с ума, но на сообщение он ответил и отправил файл с документом в университет. На экране монитора стояла та же дата. Значит, сообщение пришло сегодня утром. Он решил, что это шутка близнецов или ещё кого-то из его коллег.  
Не дожидаясь никого, он отправил смс Сесилу, который невозмутимо подтвердил, что сегодня и правда сентябрь. Карлос вздрогнул, чувствуя, что его колени дрожат, из-за чего начал трястись стул.  
– Не может быть. Время не могло перескочить на два месяца вперёд!   
Он ощущал уже не страх, а панику. Последний раз он испытывал такое, когда в университете разбился градусник прямо в его аудитории, и ему пришлось срочно эвакуировать студентов из помещения, чтобы вредные пары ртути не ухудшили ситуацию.  
Наконец, в лабораторию пришёл очень заспанный Дэйв, который еле смог поднять себя с кровати. У него в руках была газета «Ежедневник Найт Вейла» с подписанной датой, первое сентября две тысячи двенадцатого года. Зайдя в кабинет Карлоса, он бросил печатную продукцию ему на стол.  
– Ознакомься. Кажется, я сошёл с ума, но тут пишут о временном разломе, из-за которого время резко переместилось с июня на сентябрь.  
Глаза блондина были полны безумия, заметно, что он не выспался, под глазами синяки, на глазном яблоке полопались мелкие капилляры, а на щеках была небритость в несколько месяцев. Брюнет взял газету и начал пролистывать её, с ужасом понимая, что всё это произошло на самом деле.  
– Мне пришло сообщение из университета. Они тоже не получали от нас письма несколько месяцев. Иди и приведи себя в порядок. Надеюсь, остальные тоже подтянутся.  
«С таким ритмом жизни я не ожидал встретиться. Но почему Дэйв так оброс, а со мной всё в порядке и щетина не отросла?»  
Дэйв пошел в уборную. Бриться ему было нечем, но умыться явно следовало. Как и предполагал Карлос, часть его команды присоединилась к ним чуть позже: после Дэйва пришли Эйприл с Джозефом, которые сами проснулись лишь недавно и с ужасом поняли, что опоздали на работу минимум на пять часов.  
– Профессор, простите, – начала оправдываться Эйприл. – Мы не знаем, что вообще произошло!  
– Да, мы легли спать как обычно, в одиннадцать, а проснулись в двенадцать дня. Еле успели добежать! Простите, профессор! Слёзно умоляем не наказывать нас!  
Вместо ответа Карлос молча протянул им газету. Рассмотрев её, близнецы нервно рассмеялись.  
– Так вот, в чём дело. А я думаю, откуда у меня это желание проспать и никуда не идти. Так первое сентября! – англичанин вернул газету, понимая, какой бред он сморозил, и прикрыл лицо рукой, чувствуя стыд. Сестра сочувствующе похлопала его по плечу.  
– Нам осталось дождаться… о боже, мистер Уильямс! – охнула Эйприл, когда Дэйв вернулся в кабинет генетика с бородой на лице.  
– Что? Ты не знала, что у мужчин есть волосы на лице? – хмурым взглядом смерил её блондин. Шатенка спряталась за брата.  
– Я знала, но… У него ничего такого нет, у профессора Карлоса тоже. А Вы будто месяц не брились.  
– Судя по тому, сколько времени прошло, два месяца! – прорычал на них криптозоолог. Его чрезвычайно бесила эта ситуация.  
– Дэйв, не кипятись, они не виноваты, – прокашлялся Карлос. – Это просто временная аномалия. Я поеду в университет и всё узнаю, не стоит волноваться. Отправлюсь завтра, ты поедешь со мной, ведь ты на машине. А сейчас я не вижу смысла продолжать работу, ведь у нас не все собрались, да и эта аномалия выбила нас из колеи.  
Близнецы с Дэйвом были удивлены тому, что сам Карлос сказал, что сегодня они работать не будут. Выйдя из его кабинета, Джозеф с Эйприл переглянулись:  
– Это как он устал, что дошло до этого…  
Рейчел и Люси так и не появились на работе, а на телефон они не отвечали, поэтому Уильямс решил поехать к коллегам и узнать, в чём дело.

***

Вечером Карлос включил радио, будучи уже у себя дома. Он хотел услышать знакомый голос, чтобы понять, не сошёл ли он с ума и происходит ли всё это в реальности.   
Небо приняло свой привычный фиолетовый оттенок ночи; учёный сделал себе макароны с сыром и острыми специями и сел ужинать на кухне за столом. Голос Сесила на фоне рассказывал интересные факты из истории возникновения города, изредка прерываясь на слова от спонсоров и ситуацию на дорогах.  
– Год 1745. Первые белые люди прибыли в Найт Вейл, который в то время ещё не был Найт Вейлом. Тогда это был лишь клочок огромной пустыни, ничем не отличающийся от других. Правда я думаю, что мы все согласимся с тем, что какой бы безликой и огромной ни была эта пустыня, тот её уголок, который в итоге превратился в Дезерт Блаффс, вероятно, был ещё ужаснее и пустыннее, чем наш, – с раздражением в голосе произнёс он, когда дело дошло до ненавистного им города. – Так или иначе, история гласит, что группа путешественников добралась до того места, где позже будет Найт Вейл, огляделась вокруг и немедленно отправилась дальше, чтобы найти местечко, где будет побольше воды и, может быть, даже какие-нибудь деревья. Следующие три группы последовали их примеру. Но в конце концов нашлись путешественники, которые переглянулись, пожали плечами и побросали свои пожитки… Так появился наш гордый город.  
– Весьма интересно, – задумчиво пробормотал Карлос, прожёвывая пищу и прислушиваясь к его голосу, который он находил действительно приятнейшим из всех услышанных им на свете. Тем временем, Палмер продолжал:  
– Год 1824: первое собрание совета старейшин города — предшественника Городского совета. Представьте их себе: надев пунцовые мантии и венки из мяса, они закладывают фундамент нынешнего великолепия Найт Вейла. На этом совете была утверждена львиная доля неотъемлемых элементов функционирования нашего гражданского общества — таких, как состав членов Городского совета, приятно напоминающая о Византии система налогообложения, а также официальные городские гимн, песнопение и стенание. Все записи об этом собрании были уничтожены.  
– Венки из мяса? Серьёзно? Сесил, о чём ты говоришь? Неужели у вас в действительности всё происходило именно так? – учёный чуть не поперхнулся ужином.  
– Год 1945: стремясь сделать всё возможное для фронта, жители Найт Вейла посвятили себя шаманским песнопениям. Стар и млад, мужчины и женщины, как один, собирались вокруг жертвенников и ворожили ради победы Соединённых Штатов. Хотя и следует отдать должное стратегическим планам командования и храбро сражавшимся американским солдатам, наиболее авторитетные исследователи считают, что ритуальные песнопения в Найт Вейле оказали решающее влияние на ход боевых действий и стали причиной победы Америки над странами Оси. Городской совет воздвиг в честь этого в Гроув-парке семиярусный монумент с надписью большими неоновыми буквами… Но после иска со стороны государства пришлось его снести.  
– Хорошо, я уточню у тебя всё это чуть позже, – проговорил он, затем почувствовав вибрацию в кармане его шорт. Ему пришло сообщение от Сесила.  
«Я обязательно расскажу тебе всё в подробностях, если ты так хочешь», – сообщение, которое заставило генетика резко встать из-за стола, опрокинув стул. Мистер Фернандес-Гарсия в панике осмотрелся, затем выглянув во все подряд окна и даже выскочив на улицу, но вокруг не было никого.   
– Как ты узнал, что я спросил это? – дрожащей рукой он сжимал свой телефон, затем всё же вернувшись в дом и захлопнув дверь на несколько замков, а окна на все защёлки и даже занавесив их. Есть ему больше не хотелось, поэтому мужчина скорее направился в свою кровать, чувствуя страх. У него опять было подозрение, что во всём этом виноват третий глаз Сесила, но информация ещё не была проверена.  
Диктор ещё долго говорил по радио информацию о событиях, происходящих далеко в прошлом. Услышав своё имя через колонки, учёный напрягся:  
– Я забыл рассказать вам о нашем с Карлосом свидании, дорогие слушатели! Точнее, это не было свиданием, но я бы очень хотел, чтобы оно им было. Конечно же, это не имеет отношение к происшествиям вековой давности. Оно было два месяца назад по новому времени.  
– Какое свидание, Сесил? Про что ты вообще говоришь? – у брюнета уже болела голова от этих непонятных тайн. Ему надо было спросить своего нового друга обо всём напрямую. Помимо генетика радио слушали и остальные члены его команды, ещё больше удивляясь тому, что говорил Палмер.  
Следом заиграла погода, после которой Сесил переключил внимание слушателей на то, что произошло совсем недавно:  
– Вчера: на завтрак у меня были хлопья, на обед — сэндвич, а на ужин — отбивная. Машины ездили, машины не ездили. Солнце испустило громкий вопль света, а позже, поразмыслив несколько часов, тихонько отреклось от высказанного. Старушка Джози вырыла некую коробку в тёмном углу своего двора, и, держа её бережно, как младенца или чувствительную взрывчатку, перенесла на другой конец двора, где закопала её обратно. Кто-то неизвестный сделал что-то, чего никто не видел, определить суть и масштабы содеянного не представляется возможным, а результат будет потерян в беспорядочной цепочке причин и следствий, которую представляет собой история. Но самое главное, что все мы — все мы здесь, в Найт Вейле, в Америке, в мире, на засекреченных орбитальных станциях — все мы вместе прожили еще один день. Мы прошли весь день с начала до конца без остановки. Мы молодцы! Отличная работа, люди, вкусившие время! Испытатели времени! Отлично! И с этого момента истории, с того, который происходит прямо сейчас…  
Далее Сесил пожелал спокойной ночи всему городу, но биолог этого не слышал, он уснул, не в силах сопротивляться внезапно появившейся у него усталости.

***

Утро вторника выдалось для Карлоса тяжёлым. Он чувствовал стыд, что все слышали подобное по радио, весь город! Но на работу идти всё-таки пришлось.  
К восьми часам он уже находился на своём рабочем месте, где собрались все учёные. Отсутствующие вчера Рейчел и Люси тоже пришли. Мисс Уорд выглядела подавленной, Дэйв не имел ничего против, если у Карлоса вдруг закрутились бы отношения с этим радиохостом, он не был гомофобом. Близнецы тоже были вполне позитивно настроены на это, миссис Андерсон решила промолчать, наука была превыше всего, а личные недовольства лучше было оставить в стороне.  
– Доброе утро, профессор, – хором встретили его Эйприл с Джозеф – У нас есть работа!  
– Да, доброе утро, – учёный был рассеянным. Он прошёл в свой кабинет, забрав у близнецов папку с документами, где уже находился Дэйв.  
– Привет, – как только Карлос зашёл, криптозоолог закрыл за ним дверь. – Мы всё слышали вчера на радио. Это правда?   
– Нет, конечно! – сразу начал оправдываться мужчина. – Мы просто сходили в боулинг, потом поели. Немного поговорили. И вообще, это событие двухмесячной давности, судя по новому времени в Найт Вейле. Зачем вспоминать про это?  
Он сел за свой стол, рассматривая записи с фотографиями.  
– Наверное, для него это имеет значение, поэтому… – он сделал паузу, вспоминая имя радиоведущего. – Сесил так и сказал. Ты не слышал первый выпуск, который проходил по радио, как только мы приехали. Джозеф рассказывал мне, что… ты только не шокируйся. Но в тебя влюбились. Сесил. Ты ему нравишься.   
Карлос закрыл лицо руками ещё от большего стыда, проклиная всё на свете.  
– Он не мог. Это просто дружеская симпатия. Спасибо тебе, конечно, что ты сказал мне, но я не могу в это поверить.  
– Придётся. Это слышали все. И мне кажется, тебе явно надо с ним поговорить. Кстати, я так понимаю, что отъезд в университет мы пока что перенесём на неопределённый промежуток времени. А ещё с утра было предупреждение о диких собаках.  
С переносом отъезда Карлос согласился.  
– Замечательно, у них что, три головы, если это посчитали такой важной новостью? – устало вздохнул учёный.  
– Да, три. И там такие собаки, как будто они у рэперов учились стилю в одежде. Точнее, в шкуре. У главаря собачей банды висят на шеях всякие цепочки, подобные тем, которые носят эти бандитские группировки темнокожих в опасных районах. И ещё они рисуют граффити. У нас на задней стене одно есть.  
– Ладно. Разберусь потом. Сейчас важнее работа. Вечером я зайду к Сесилу на станцию и поговорю с ним, – он включил компьютер, чтобы проверить почту. Куча писем была от Сесила, причём написанных минуту назад. – Хотя, я лучше зайду к нему домой в ближайшее время.  
Учёный вновь вернулся к просмотру документов, информация в которых касалась странных огней в Радоновом каньоне. Раздав ценные указания своим работникам, Карлос отправился к Сесилу.

***

Сесил ждал его дома и прекрасно понимал, что учёный будет настроен на серьёзный разговор. Когда радиохост впустил своего друга в дом, он выглядел весьма виноватым.  
– Думаю, ты понимаешь, что я хочу сказать, – латинос поправил очки, внимательно глядя на Палмера.  
– Ты всё узнал, – спокойно ответил он, сопроводив его в гостиную и усадив на диван.   
– Да, узнал.  
– И ты меня ненавидишь? – он сел рядом с ним.  
– Я не могу тебя ненавидеть за проявление твоих чувств. Никто не может их контролировать.   
– Прости. Я никогда не думал, что смогу окунуться в омут любви с головой вот так сразу. И теперь экзистенциальность неопределенно вскрывает меня своими ржавыми ножницами восприятия, – тяжело вздохнул Палмер, понимая, что он мог потерять Карлоса как друга. Ему было просто необходимо сказать обо всём сразу, но он не мог, ведь они не общались вообще никак. А когда Карлос впервые пришёл к ним на станцию, Сесил почувствовал себя невообразимо счастливым человеком.  
Но учёный не собирался с ним ссориться.  
– Сесил, я не могу ответить тебе взаимностью, мы просто друзья. Извини, – слова, которые вонзились ему ножом в сердце, при этом повернув лезвие вбок, чтобы оставить шрам, зажить коему не суждено никогда.  
– Всё в порядке, я и не надеялся, – он старался показать, что всё хорошо, в то время как самые ужасные эмоции будто разрывали его на части, подобно стае тех самых бродячих собак.  
– Друзья? – Карлос протянул ему руку.  
– Друзья, – без желания пожал её Сесил. – Ты же пришёл не только за этим, я знаю.  
Брюнет достал из своей сумки папку с документами, в которой говорилось о странных огнях в каньоне. Он продемонстрировал всю информацию Сесилу. Пролистав файлы, радиохост не смог ничего ответить по этому поводу. Или просто не хотел, чувствуя всепоглощающую тоску и боль, что он никогда не сможет быть с тем, кого любит. Но он посоветовал держаться ему подальше от огней и никогда ничего про них не говорить, а документы сжечь. Так же он предоставил учёному информацию о таинственной пирамиде, появившейся в зоне медитации имени Беатрис Лоумэн.   
Поговорив ещё некоторое время, мужчины распрощались. Карлосу было ужасно жаль, что между ними теперь начала появляться пропасть, перепрыгнуть которую будет весьма сложно.  
Вечером шёл очередной выпуск, но Карлос и там не получил ответы на свои вопросы, а Сесил при этом звучал так, будто был готов расплакаться на месте. Учёному стало бесконечно стыдно, но проще было пресечь все попытки на любовное сближение сразу, чтобы позже не возникало конфликтов.   
Глава 9.

Всю неделю после их встречи Карлос слушал по радио печального Сесила; в его жизни не было теперь вообще ничего прекрасного, всё было слишком однообразно, бесперспективно и без каких-либо надежд на будущее. Последний выпуск, который послушал учёный перед выходными, был посвящён продуктам из пшеницы и на её основе. Сесил предупреждал не есть всё то, что содержит глютен. Всё больше генетик испытывал к своему другу жалость, но встретиться и просто поговорить у них не получилось до самого декабря, хотя и потом Сесил не отвечал на его сообщения ни в почтовом ящике, ни в смс, но эфиры так же стабильно продолжали выходить. А когда генетик приходил на станцию, то каждый раз оказывалось, что радиохост уже ушёл. Дверь он не желал открывать.   
Погода в городе ухудшалась, хотя брюнет списал это на осенне-зимний сезон, а не на странности, происходящие в этом городе. Пусть они и находились в середине пустыни.  
В конце последнего месяца осени в Найт Вейле прошли слушания кандидатов на пост мэра города и ещё много интересных мероприятий, таких как голосование, дышать ли жителям, используя свои мышцы, или же кожа будет дышать самостоятельно.   
За этот период Карлос успел несколько раз съездить в университет и приехать обратно, а так же команда созывала собрания с доктором Дубински и другими представителями научного сообщества Найт Вейла. 

***

Время приближалось к рождественским праздникам. Из-за отсутствия в пустынном городке ёлки, в лаборатории решили поставить кактус, который, однажды спел им, правда никто так и не понял, как, ведь рта у него не было. Украсили его вырезанными снежинками, а вокруг поставили стойки с пробирками, стараясь создать хотя бы какую-то новогоднюю и рождественскую атмосферу.  
На улицах города встречались группы людей, называющие себя «Хор плачевных песен», хотя почему плачевных, не понял никто из команды учёных, ведь в праздник должны все радоваться.  
Ближе к рождеству Сесил попытался прийти в себя и оправиться после слов Карлоса. В конце концов, он профессионал своего дела, и его внутреннее состояние не должно мешать его работе, а это длилось уже очень долго.   
Он успел соскучиться по Карлосу, ведь сам Палмер целенаправленно отгородил себя от друга, он видел, что тот старался идти с ним на контакт. Радиохост винил себя. Но за два дня до рождества он всё же нашёл в себе силы и пришёл к Карлосу домой, предварительно приведя себя в порядок и побрившись впервые за столько времени. Как он понял, борода ему совсем не была к лицу.  
Увидев своего друга на пороге, Карлос послал к чертям все эти формальные рукопожатия и искренне обнял Сесила, затащив его к себе в дом.  
– Я тоже рад тебя видеть, – виновато улыбнулся радиоведущий. – У тебя уже так волосы отрасли.  
Он вновь непроизвольно потянулся к ним руками.  
– Ты не отвечал мне. Почему ты избегал меня?   
– Я был поглощён мыслями, тяжким грузом нависающими надо мной, поэтому не было возможности встретиться.  
Карлос усадил его на диван в гостиной.  
– Почти три месяца прошло! – он вёл себя как жена, ругающая мужа за то, что ей не уделяют внимание. – Это было безрассудно с твоей стороны, вот, что я тебе скажу, Сесил Гершвин Палмер.  
– Мне правда жаль! Прости меня! Но теперь всё в порядке! Мы снова можем нормально общаться, скоро вот Рождество!  
– Да, я знаю, но я возвращаюсь домой на весь период новогодних праздников, – сразу же предупредил он. Сесила это огорчило, но он постарался не показывать виду. – У нас уже все уехали кроме меня и Дэйва. Но я вернусь приблизительно в феврале.  
– Понятно. Может, мы тогда сходим куда-нибудь, пока у нас ещё есть время? – с неловкостью предложил он.  
– Отличная идея! И что вообще в новостях в последнее время? Твой глаз это видит? – внезапно спросил он. Карлос давно догадывался о его предназначении, но спросить напрямую решил только сейчас. Сесил улыбнулся, а его татуировки вновь почувствовали всплеск эмоций радиоведущего и начали хаотично двигаться, стараясь устремиться в сторону учёного.  
– Я вижу, что торговый центр Найт Вейла разрывается от телефонных звонков от разъяренных родителей после того, как Санта, которого они наняли к Рождеству, опять не появился. Представители отдела по связям с общественностью заявили, что отсутствие Санты — это, на самом деле, художественный перфоманс, призванный продемонстрировать людям, что их капиталистических идолов не существует, это лишь призраки материалистических идей, которые заменили собой настоящую духовность. Длинная очередь из расстроенных родителей и плачущих детей растянулась от пустого кресла Санты до бутика «Холлистер», – проговорил он своим голосом, точно таким же, как когда объявляет новости в эфире. – И давно ты знал про глаз?  
– Я догадывался, но спросить я не мог, ведь мой друг не отвечал на сообщения и не хотел встретиться. Но теперь я вижу, что моя теория о всевидящем третьем глазе была правдой. А что насчёт татуировок?  
– Это не татуировки. У меня под кожей нет краски, – Карлос взял его руку, задумчиво рассматривая. – Они появились у меня, как только я стал интерном. К тому моменту у меня уже был третий глаз.  
– То есть, он был у тебя с рождения? – раз мужчины наконец-то встретились, то теперь можно было спокойно поговорить и раскрыть все карты. Отношения, пусть и дружеские, строятся на доверии.  
– Сначала у меня на лбу был едва различимый крест, после чего его разорвал появившийся третий глаз. Столько крови и слёз было, ух! Я был юношей, только входящим во взрослую жизнь, а подобное лишь напугало меня.   
– Понимаю, сензитивные периоды подростков, – задумчиво закивал Карлос. Сесил улыбнулся, услышав от него очередное научное слово.  
– После глаза и появились эти рисунки на теле.  
– Они реагируют на твоё внутреннее состояние, а это феноменально! – блондин кивнул.  
– Но при этом они будто живут своей жизнью.  
– Как симбионты. Я не думаю, что эти вещи вредят тебе, Сесил. Они часть тебя.  
– Я был выбран Городским советом, чтобы стать Голосом этого города, именно поэтому у меня всё это и появилось.  
– Они определённо сделали прекрасный выбор, – учёный почесал подбородок, сделав блондину комплимент.  
– Это самое приятное, что я когда-либо слышал, – улыбка искреннего счастья не сходила с лица радиохоста. Поддавшись порыву, он заключил биолога в объятия, вновь вдыхая приятный запах шампуня Карлоса.  
– Так что насчёт того, чтобы сходить куда-то? И может, мы навестим Кошека? – нарушил тишину мексиканец.  
– В любое время!

***

В тот же день Карлос стал свидетелем того, как в непосредственной близости к раковине в мужском туалете станции на высоте полутора метров парил кот. Он мог бы быть обычным котом, как и все остальные коты, которых раньше видел Карлос. Но животное отличалось от них тем, что на его спине вдоль позвоночника росли шипы.   
Смерив учёного флегматичным взглядом, Кошек вновь принялся лакать воду из включённого крана.  
– Он просто прелесть! – тихо воскликнул биолог, но тут же чихнул. Он совсем забыл о своей аллергии на кошачью шерсть, хотя и понадеялся, что на животное из Найт Вейла это не будет распространяться.   
– Карлос, тебе нужно выпить лекарство, – ласково проговорил радиохост, подойдя к коту. – Мой мальчик, познакомься. Это Карлос – мой друг. Не бойся его.  
Кот проигнорировал слова Сесила и мяукнул лишь тогда, когда блондин прикоснулся к нему. Этот звук был сравним лишь со скрежетом пенопласта по стеклу.  
– У него очаровательный голос!  
– Это… это было мяуканье? – насторожился Карлос, подавив очередной порыв чихнуть.  
– Ну да! – с невозмутимостью в голосе ответил Палмер, будто темнокожий брюнет никогда не слышал, как мяукают коты.   
– Он всё равно чудо, но, пожалуй, его изучением я займусь в следующий раз, мне нужно лекарство, чтобы я мог спокойно работать, – не выдержав, учёный вышел из туалета, вновь чихнув. Его глаза заслезились, а руки начали чесаться.  
Попрощавшись с Кошеком, журналист вышел к Карлосу.  
– Вы для него там создали все условия для проживания. Это похвально.  
– Конечно! Мы ведь не могли оставить это милое создание умирать от голода! У него там даже лоток есть! – кивнул Сесил.  
– Вы молодцы, честно. На месте Кошека я был бы очень благодарен, – у учёного наконец-то получилось перестать чихать.  
– Он показывает это своим пением и позволением себя погладить. Мой мальчик – самое настоящее чудо…

***

Следующий день учёный с радиохостом договорились провести в «Цветке пустыни», но на этот раз в боулинг выиграл Карлос, да и вообще он выиграл во всех автоматах, у которых они были. Возможно, Сесил поддавался, потому что ему нравилось видеть радость своего друга, когда он вновь забивал шайбу в ворота на аэрохоккее, либо когда выбивал очередной страйк.   
В этот раз пообедать после игры они решили в ресторанчике прямо рядом с развлекательным комплексом, вывеска которого так и приглашала зайти к ним. Заказав там турецкий клаб-сендвич и напитки, учёный со своим другом принялись совершенно спокойно общаться о вещах, не связанных с работой, и не бояться, что им могут помешать. Изучать глаз Сесила Карлос пока что не стремился. Возможно, уже в следующем году.  
Мужчины договаривались встретиться утром, ведь уже вечером генетику было необходимо уехать. Все его вещи собраны, оставалось лишь встретиться с Дэйвом и поехать домой. Но пока у них еще оставалось несколько часов, они решили не терять время и провести его вместе, тем самым компенсируя те три месяца, когда они не общались вообще из-за затяжной депрессии Сесила.  
– Очень жаль будет покидать это место. Оно стало мне вторым домом. К счастью, что я сюда вернусь.  
– Да, к счастью, – радиохост никуда не хотел отпускать своего друга, но и удерживать его было бы бессмысленно. – Я буду по тебе скучать.  
Печальный взгляд трёх глаз был устремлён на Карлоса.  
– Я тоже буду скучать. Но ведь время в Найт Вейле течёт иначе. Возможно, оно пролетит быстро.  
Им принесли еду, и мужчины сразу же начали обедать.  
– Когда мы хотим, чтобы время прошло быстрее, оно предательски медленно тянется. И наоборот.   
– Тут ты прав, – с набитым ртом произнёс Карлос, чавкая. Как такой идеальный мужчина может издавать настолько ужасные звуки? Вся вера в человечество чуть не была уничтожена этим чавканьем. Но радиохост пока молчал.  
– Но это не такой огромный промежуток времени, его можно и потерпеть, – снова раздалось чавканье. У Сесила дёрнулся третий глаз.  
– Но ты же знаешь, это сложно. Мне будет не хватать твоих непонятных научных слов и… – терпение лопнуло. – Не мог бы ты есть с закрытым ртом, пожалуйста?  
Карлос проглотил пищу, поняв, что чавканье всё же раздражает.  
– Извини. Продолжай.  
– Так вот. Люблю слушать, как ты рассказываешь научные факты.   
– А я люблю слушать твой голос по радио. Наверное, ни разу я не испытывал ничего подобного, когда слышал других людей. Но с тобой это что-то невероятное. Возможно, виноват тембр голоса или…  
– Или потому что я Голос Найт Вейла? Здесь нет однозначного ответа, – ответил радиохост, отпив капучино.   
– Но я обязательно узнаю всё, что мне необходимо, – Карлос доел свою часть клаб-сендвича и теперь принялся за свой кофе.   
Так они провели за беседой ещё пару часов. Нехотя распрощавшись, Сесил ушёл к себе домой, вновь почувствовав бесконечную пустоту и безысходность. Карлос же вечером встретился с Дэйвом и, поставив вещи в машину, сел внутрь.  
– Ну как всё прошло?  
– Нормально. Поехали теперь домой. Надо успеть к рождеству.  
Пожав плечами, блондин поехал в сторону родного города. Для них начинались самые долгие каникулы.


	9. Chapter 9

Карлос вернулся к началу февраля, как и обещал Сесилу. Он будто приехал с севера в жаркие тропики, когда команда попала в город. Куртку учёный снял, почувствовав невыносимую жару. Но полностью раздеваться и снимать с себя тёплый свитер с оленями он пока не собирался, не прямо же в машине, в конце концов. Он не хотел демонстрировать своё нижнее бельё команде. Дэйв развёз их по домам, чтобы учёные могли переодеться и прийти в себя после дороги. В этот раз, к счастью, им было, куда возвращаться. Время около семи вечера, суббота.  
У своего дома Карлос заметил странного человека в бежевом плаще.  
– Я могу чем-то помочь? – спросил его Карлос, но ответа не последовало. У странного мужчины в руках был чемоданчик из оленьей кожи. Этот человек смотрел на учёного, молча, непрерывно, а латинос тем временем пытался рассмотреть черты его лица, но из-за поднятого вверх воротника его плаща это было сложно сделать. Его поведение пугало. Он просто смотрел, ничего не говоря. Этот человек был высокого роста, волосы были спрятаны под чёрной шляпой с узкими полями, подобной тем, в которых обычно изображают шпионов или детективов.  
Так и не дождавшись ответа, генетик всё же зашёл в дом, но тот странный человек продолжал смотреть на него будто сквозь стену. Как только Карлос отвернулся и повернулся вновь, человека в бежевом плаще уже не было.  
Латинос был в смятении, он почувствовал себя в центре какого-то заговора.   
Но всё же, набравшись смелости, он сходил в душ и оставил там пижаму на вечер, предварительно заперев дверь и все окна.  
Переодеваясь уже после душа, учёный размышлял над тем, что Найт Вейл даёт ему очередную пищу для мозгов и подкидывает новую загадку. Сменив одежду на более летний вариант, Карлос прошёл к холодильнику и достал оттуда бутылку холодной воды. И вновь там было много еды. Откуда, вот что хотел знать генетик, ведь его не было целый месяц, да и он не помнил, чтобы в холодильнике вообще оставалась еда.  
Внезапно латинос вновь почувствовал, что за ним следят. Он подумал, что это Сесил, но взгляд чувствовался совсем рядом, будто кто-то смотрел ему прямо в затылок. Резко повернувшись, он… не увидел ничего. Не в силах объяснить то, что он чувствовал, биолог ощутил лёгкое прикосновение к его плечу, будто на него только что положили руку.  
– Какого чёрта происходит? – не выдержал уже он.  
– Это я, – раздалось у него над ухом, заставив встать ком в горле у учёного.  
– Кто, я? – боясь поворачиваться, спросил он.  
– Женщина без лица. Я всегда была здесь, смотрела, как ты работаешь. Особенно интересно наблюдать, как ты спишь, как медленно поднимается твоя грудная клетка, когда ты делаешь вдох.  
– Ты пришла меня убить? – сразу же спросил он.  
– Нет, я просто наблюдаю. Пользуйся моей добротой и скажи спасибо за еду в холодильнике.  
– Спасибо, но… – Карлос всё же повернулся, но никого не было. – Где ты?   
– Я везде. И я нигде. Не ищи меня. Замечай лишь знаки, которые я оставляю.  
Учёный крутился вокруг себя, пытаясь найти источник голоса. Почувствовав лёгкое дуновение воздуха прямо в ухо, он отшатнулся и уронил бутылку на пол.  
– Эй!   
Но ответа не последовало. Очевидно, его собеседница исчезла. Быстро подняв напиток, Карлос кинулся к мобильнику, чтобы позвать Сесила к себе, на что радиохост ответил согласием с кучей смайликов в конце.  
Не заставив себя долго ждать, журналист был у Карлоса уже через пятнадцать минут.  
– Привет, Кар… – он не успел договорить, так как латинос затащил его в дом.  
– Привет. Сесил, здесь происходит что-то странное!  
– Я думал, ты понял это ещё полгода назад, – улыбнулся он.  
– Когда я приехал, перед моим домом был странный мужчина в бежевом пиджаке и с небольшим чемоданом в руке. Он не разговаривал и не делал ничего! Когда я отвлёкся, то он исчез! А сейчас какая-то Женщина без лица…  
– Ты всё же встретился с ней, – с неким сочувствием проговорил блондин, положив руки на плечи Карлоса. – Она живёт в доме каждого из нас. Даже в моём. Она всегда рядом. Пусть ты и не хочешь этого. Она оставляет царапины в моём шкафу, представляешь?! А тот мужчина… - он задумался. – Кто знает?  
– Но откуда взялась эта Женщина без лица? – учёный смотрел ему в глаза, чуть подняв голову. Пусть разница в росте и не была огромной, но всё же Карлосу приходилась наклонять голову назад, чтобы видеть глаза друга.  
– Всегда тут жила. Я не знаю, честно. Ответ может дать лишь Городской совет.  
– Так давай спросим у них!  
– Невозможно. У них расписаны все приёмы на века. Даже те, кто ещё не родился, они уже записаны там!  
– Да быть такого не может, – ладонь учёного медленно приближалась к его лицу, но Сесил успел остановить её.  
– Может. Я серьёзно. Ты веришь мне?  
– Верю. Не мог бы ты остаться на… на дружескую научную ночёвку. Хочу, чтобы ты тоже увидел того человека, если он вновь появится.  
Карлосу было слишком неловко произносить такое, но ему было действительно страшно. Он боялся того, что не мог объяснить с научной точки зрения.   
– С огромным удовольствием! – все глаза Сесила загорелись от такой возможности.  
– Тогда хорошо, – учёный наконец-то отвёл его в гостиную, ему стало стыдно, что он удерживал Сесила на пороге. – Ты будешь спать на кровати, а я лягу в гостиной.  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – радовался Палмер, понимая, что спать рядом с Карлосом пока не стоит, как и упоминать об этом, чтобы вновь не потерять друга. – Только у меня нет с собой сменной одежды.  
– Ну… я к тебе не зайду, как мы ляжем спать, так что не стесняйся. И вообще, мы оба мужчины, так что нечего стыдиться, – сразу же сказал Карлос. – Тебе сделать какао, кстати? А, ты кофе любишь.  
Палмеру нравилось, что его любовь запомнила такую незначительную деталь, связанную с ним.  
– Да, капучино, пожалуйста.  
Брюнет кивнул и пошёл на кухню.   
– Сесил, представляешь, у меня теперь есть кофеварка! До твоего прихода её не было! – очевидно, его это уже не удивило, а даже обрадовало.  
– Это Женщина без лица принесла её! – крикнул ему в ответ радиохост, услышав, как учёный ругается на кофе-машину. Он старался делать так, как делал при встрече Сесил, чтобы угостить его. Это даже сработало. Уже через пару минут генетик вернулся в гостиную с двумя кружками ароматного напитка.  
– Вот, держи, – он протянул блондину кружку. – Он очень горячий, аккуратно.  
В его действиях и словах чувствовалась приятная дружеская забота. Сесил успел помечтать о том, как было бы здорово, если бы Карлос ответил ему взаимностью, и они жили бы вместе, просыпались в одной постели и готовили друг другу завтраки, а вечером принимали вместе душ после сложного рабочего дня.  
Радиохост расслабленно и медленно начал пить кофе, поглядывая на биолога. Третий глаз был закрыт; очевидно, Сесил не пользовался им сейчас и давал ему немного отдохнуть. Карлос заметил это.  
– Значит, ты можешь управлять им, как и этими глазами по отдельности? – поинтересовался учёный, пока не притрагиваясь к напитку, ведь он не любил излишне горячие жидкости.  
– Да, это же абсолютно нормальный глаз, только третий! Ну да, он видит всё, что происходит в городе, но он ведь... нормальный!  
– Я так и подумал. И вообще, расскажи о себе. Я не слышал от тебя ни разу про твою семью.  
– Ну, – Сесил замешкался. – Своих родителей я не помню. Мать исчезла, а отца просто не помню. Но у меня есть сестра по имени Эбби и её дочь Джэнис. Моя милая племянница, – он улыбнулся. – Она не может ходить, у неё с рождения больные ноги, поэтому она всегда в инвалидной коляске.  
– Это очень печально, – искренне посочувствовал ему Карлос. – Но я уверен, что она окружена заботой и любовью. А что о твоём детстве?  
Сесил Кивнул.  
– Я мало что помню, но на пятнадцатилетие моя мать подарила мне кассетный проигрыватель. Я записывал всё, что произошло за день. Именно в этом возрасте я и стал интерном на нашем радио, получил глаз и эти рисунки, – он мечтательно вздохнул, глядя на причудливые татуировки на руках и предаваясь столь приятным воспоминаниям юности.  
– Но ты смог найти свою профессию, а это огромный плюс!  
– В какой-то степени она сама меня нашла, – нервно рассмеялся в ответ радиохост. – Я хотел вести эфиры на радио, но что я стану именно Голосом Найт Вейла, я не ожидал.  
– Оу, вот как…  
– Да. А ещё моя мать сказала мне, что я могу умереть от зеркала. Поэтому не мог бы ты спрятать зеркала в твоём доме или хотя бы чем-то накрыть их?  
– Если для тебя это так важно, – удивился Карлос. Такого он точно не ожидал. – Я допью кофе и обязательно всё сделаю, не волнуйся.  
– Спасибо, ты чудо, – улыбнулся ему в ответ Палмер.  
– Да не за что, – кофе уже остыл, поэтому учёный мог спокойно пить его. – А когда у тебя день рождения?  
– Ммм… в январе, – смаковал вкус кофе блондин. – А у тебя?  
– В конце мая, я телец по гороскопу.  
– А я водолей! О, знаешь, я зачитаю гороскоп на целую неделю в понедельник!  
– Это было бы замечательно, – улыбнулся ему брюнет.  
– А расскажи о своей семье, – попросил его радиохост.  
– Моя семья небольшая, но дружная. У родителей были разные фамилии, а в итоге моя теперь двойная. Наша особая мексиканская традиция давать ребёнку фамилию отца и матери одновременно. Я жил с мамой и папой, сестёр или братьев у меня не было.

***

Когда они закончили разговор об их семьях и прошлом, темнокожий мужчина включил Сесилу телевизор, а сам пошёл разбираться с зеркалами и чистым постельным бельём в спальне, где должен был спать его гость.  
– Можешь пока сходить в ванную, – высунулся Карлос из-за дверного проёма, заглядывая в гостиную. – Я уже всё сделал.  
Сесил искренне поблагодарил его и, пока он принимал душ, брюнет принёс постельное бельё и себе в гостиную, затем он начал мыть кружки и ставить их на место на полку в навесные шкафчики. Он думал о том, что отвык спать, когда дома кто-то находится. Хотя после сегодняшнего дня латинос узнал, что он никогда не был один, за ним наблюдали всегда. Эти мысли заставили его закрыть лицо рукой от стыда, ведь либо Сесил, либо Женщина без лица явно видели, как он мастурбировал при просмотре порно с латиноамериканками. Хотя Карлос иногда для разнообразия баловался и порно с мужчинами, что явно свидетельствовало о его бисексуальности.  
– Я закончил! – крикнул ему радиохост, когда вышел из душа и освободил ванную.  
– Хорошо, иди тогда спать без меня, я не буду к тебе заходить, – в ответ он услышал стон разочарования, но решил его не комментировать.   
Уже был одиннадцатый час. Карлос не мог поверить, что они так долго беседовали, ведь прошло всего ничего, а уже ночь.   
«Время в Найт Вейле течёт иначе, Карлос, – будто напомнил он себе».  
Всё же он отправился в душ, чувствуя напряжение, что за ним мог опять кто-то наблюдать. Помыться кое-как удалось, хотя он и ощущал дискомфорт. Переодевшись в пижаму, генетик прошёл мимо закрытой двери спальни.  
– Спокойной ночи, Сесил.  
– Спокойной ночи, Карлос.  
После чего учёный выключил телевизор и лёг спать, укутавшись в одеяло. Ночью в пустыне заметно похолодало.


	10. Chapter 10

Из-за того, что в его доме находился гость, учёный не смог позволить себе поспать подольше, а вот Сесил вполне, ведь он работал во вторую смену, а утром хорошо высыпался. Карлос не знал, когда проснётся его друг, поэтому предпочёл встать немного раньше. Было девять часов утра. Учёный пока что не замечал ничего необычного, хотя в комнатах было очень даже светло, несмотря на привычную темноту города даже днём.  
Приняв душ и умывшись, латинос тихо прошёл на кухню и начал готовить сендвичи с яичницей и беконом. Запах с кухни шёл настолько вкусный и невероятный, что заставил Сесила проснуться и быстрее отправиться в ванную, чтобы успеть к завтраку. Всё это слишком походило на семейную жизнь.  
Когда Палмер зашёл на кухню, учёный как раз закончил с приготовлением еды.  
– Доброе утро, – с улыбкой встретил он своего друга.  
– Доброе! – от такого гостеприимства Сесил расцвёл и улыбнулся в ответ. – Так вкусно пахнет!  
– Да, присаживайся, – учёный перенёс тарелки и столовые приборы на стол. – Сейчас я сделаю кофе.  
– Ммм… хорошо! – радиохост тут же уселся за стол. – А как тебе погода на улице?  
– Я даже ещё не смотрел туда. Хотя я ощущаю странный холод, – он мельком повернулся в сторону окна и тут же развернулся, чтобы лучше рассмотреть то, что творилось за ним. – Это… нет, не может быть. Как?  
Около дома и на многие сотни метров от него лежал самый настоящий снег. Карлос бы побледнел от этого вида, если бы мог.  
– А ты думал, что раз мы в пустыне, то и снега у нас нет? Пару раз в году зимой он всё же выпадает.  
Так и не приступив к кофе, латинос схватил кружку и рванул на улицу, чтобы собрать снег. Его руки тряслись, он нёс кружку полную снега обратно на кухню, чтобы поставить её в морозильную камеру холодильника и не потерять столь ценный экземпляр для изучения.  
– Increíble! – вырвалось у учёного, когда он закрыл дверцу морозильника. – Я понимаю, что в пустыне холодно по ночам, но чтобы выпадал снег! Хотя в Египте тоже была зафиксирована аномалия.  
Он начал чесать свой подбородок в задумчивости, блуждая из стороны в сторону перед Сесилом, который спокойно поедал свой сендвич и не заботился о том, что происходит на улице.  
– Ну такое бывает. Сядь и успокойся. Это просто снег, – пожал плечами Сесил. – Выпей кофе.  
– Да, кофе. Точно, прости, – он метнулся к кофе-машине, выругавшись по-испански и получив две кружки восхитительного капучино.   
Усевшись рядом с Палмером, учёный всё ещё думал о снеге, пока перед его лицом не помахали рукой.  
– Прости. Это явление невозможно оставить просто так, – он наконец-то начал есть.  
– Но он уже вечером растает, вот увидишь. А я смогу спокойно пойти домой. Придёшь ко мне на станцию на следующей неделе, кстати?  
– Угу…  
– Карлос!   
– Всего лишь снег, да, я знаю.  
«Надеюсь, моя команда тоже увидела его, – подумал учёный».  
– Так придёшь?  
– Приду, обещаю. Пока не знаю, в какой день, но приду. Я изучу Кошека и мы наконец-то займёмся твоим глазом.  
– Чудно! Только Кошека нельзя фотографировать…  
– У вас так интерн умер? – предположил учёный, на что Сесил лишь развёл руками. – Я так и подумал.  
– Такова жизнь, а мы всего лишь песчинки в этой бесконечной и необъятной вселенной.   
– Звучит очень красиво. Как у тебя получается придумывать столь глубокие метафоры? – спросил он с набитым ртом, непроизвольно чавкая, от чего Сесил поморщился.  
– Не знаю, я просто озвучиваю свои мысли, вот и всё. Ну не чавкай, – взмолился он.  
– Прости, я не замечаю за собой. Но это невероятно. Ты поистине необычный человек, Сесил.  
На что Палмер улыбнулся, принимая столь приятный комплимент от любимого учёного.  
– Спасибо. Кстати, я останусь у тебя до вечера, ну пока снег не растает?  
– Оставайся. А ты уверен, что он растает? Обычно такие вещи не исчезают быстро.  
«Хотя это же Найт Вейл, о чём я?»  
– Я уверен! Мы придумаем, чем заняться. Покажешь свою домашнюю лабораторию? – Карлос кивнул.  
– С удовольствием. Как только закончим завтрак. Но тебе будет нужно надеть халат. Там всё стерильно, поэтому не хочу нарушать мою личную гармонию.  
Завтрак закончился для них через двадцать минут, после чего генетик сопроводил гостя в подвал, служивший ему теперь лабораторией.

***

Как и говорил Сесил, снег действительно растаял к вечеру.   
Лабораторию радиохост воспринял как самый настоящий храм науки, коим ему сначала показался кабинет Карлоса на его рабочем месте. В домашней лаборатории находились некоторые аппараты для смешивания жидкостей в пробирках и их нагревания, рабочий стол, компьютер, холодильник, шкаф с полками, микроскоп, лампа ультрафиолетового излучения и ещё несколько небольших приборов, о назначении которых он решил пока что не спрашивать.  
Глаз Сесила был бережно и заботливо осмотрен, а вся информация о нём записана в компьютер и отпечатана на бумажный носитель. Для Карлоса было невероятно важно записать о нём буквально всё. Пусть учёный и пообещал своим коллегам провести изучение всем вместе, но у него не было времени обзванивать их.  
После их с радиохостом исследования учёный показывал ему строение животной клетки в микроскопе. Сесил же был больше заинтересован в его приятном карамельном голосе и таких чётких профессиональных движениях, когда учёный ловко подкручивал на микроскопе макро и микровинты, чтобы отрегулировать изображение, как он перекладывал миниатюрные стёклышки с образцами клетки под окуляры и как смотрел в них, чтобы прокомментировать увиденное.  
– Она окружена клеточной мембраной, в которой содержится цитоплазма, внутри же находятся органоиды клетки, – генетик отстранился от микроскопа, позволив Сесилу взглянуть в него. Радиохоста подобное привело в восторг настолько, что он всеми тремя глазами посмотрел в окуляр, чтобы удостовериться.  
– Карлос, это всё так интересно! Откуда ты столько знаешь?  
– Ну, я учился на биолога, поэтому у меня имеются такие знания. Я довольно компетентен в этих вопросах, – он не хотел хвастаться, но пояснить некоторые моменты всё же было необходимо.  
– Ты потрясающий! Я всем расскажу о том, что был у тебя в лаборатории!  
– Я как раз хотел тебя попросить… Не мог бы ты говорить обо мне по радио не настолько часто? Просто половина твоих эфиров состоят из… обсуждений меня.   
Правда Сесил услышал его фразу иначе.  
– Да, я мог бы, – кивнул радиохост, уже стараясь придумать, что именно он будет рассказывать. – И мне уже необходимо идти. Я должен подготовиться к эфиру, потому что наше начальство очень недовольно моими выпусками в последнее время.  
– Очень жаль… – Карлос собрал образцы в специальную коробочку и вновь поместил их в морозильную камеру. – Но ладно, если так надо. Был рад увидеть тебя.  
Учёный снял с себя халат и перчатки, а так же забрал халат Сесила. Он сопроводил его до выхода. На улице действительно уже не было снега, но стояла кромешная тьма.  
Попрощавшись и убедив Карлоса, что он спокойно дойдёт домой, Палмер ушёл. Латинос же сел за компьютерный стол в спальне, чтобы начать общаться со своими коллегами. На его письма ответили только близнецы и Люси. По какой-то причине Рейчел с Дэйвом молчали. Мужчина переслал копии документов всей команде, а так же отправил очередной отчёт в университет, чтобы за него перестали волноваться.   
Внезапно за окном вместо темноты возникло солнце. Карлос резко подскочил, чтобы посмотреть и проверить, что там происходит. На небе не было ни облачка, светило яркое солнце, в комнате начала появляться духота, поэтому мексиканцу пришлось открыть форточку. Часы учёного показывали семь часов вечера. В то время как часы на компьютере показывали семь утра. Даже будильник начал звенеть, ознаменовав начало нового дня.  
– И какого чёрта? – удивился Карлос, резко остановившись. В его голове пронеслись события последних нескольких недель, когда он уезжал из Найт Вейла. Воспоминания резко оборвались, будто их и не было. Латинос почувствовал невероятную лёгкость в своей голове. Он молча направился в ванную, чтобы по привычке принять душ, позавтракать и пойти на работу.  
Произведя алгоритм привычных утренних действий, генетик перевесил через плечо рабочую сумку и подобрал лежащую у входа утреннюю газету. Перед домом он увидел высокого худощавого мужчину с тёмными волосами, в круглых очках и одежде цвета обсидиана.   
– Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? – поинтересовался Карлос.  
– Уезжай из этого города.  
– Простите? – удивился учёный, недоумённо уставившись на него.  
– Здесь нельзя оставаться, иначе город тебя поглотит, – холодно ответил странный человек. – Это правительственный заговор, я уверен. Везде летают эти вертолёты и разбрасывают листовки. А вечерами в небе появляются непонятные круги и стрелки!  
Голос этого мужчины начинал дрожать, было заметно, как ему страшно. Карлос подошёл к нему ближе.  
– Могу я узнать Ваше имя?  
– Стив Карлсберг, – представился незнакомец, но руку он протягивать не стал. У Карлоса же о нём сложилось впечатление как о параноике.  
– Хм. Я слышал о Вас от Сесила, Стив. Но почему Вы думаете, что со мной произойдёт нечто подобное?  
– Назови свою фамилию, – спокойно произнёс брюнет. – Просто назови.  
– Эм… Я просто Карлос. Карлос учёный, – искренне не понял его генетик, даже не заметив, что его собственная личность, принадлежащая тому месту, где он родился, начала утрачивать себя.   
– Я так и знал, – с ужасом отшатнулся от него Стив. – Уже слишком поздно! Я опоздал, я должен был встретиться с тобой раньше. Но, возможно, есть шанс всё исправить! Уезжай, прошу тебя.  
– Я не могу, мы работаем здесь с моей командой.  
– Почему ты работаешь здесь? – прищурился Карлсберг.  
– Мы просто изучаем. Извините мне нужно идти на работу, – учёный развернулся и пошёл в сторону работы, не желая продолжать диалог. Стив ещё что-то долго кричал ему вслед, но генетик игнорировал его.  
На рабочем месте собралась уже вся команда. Казалось, всё так, как и должно быть, но кардинально отличалось от того, что было раньше: время на компьютере Карлоса уже было переведено ближе ко дню Святого Валентина. Дэйв по какой-то причине держался за руки с Рейчел, а девушка выглядела невероятно счастливой. Близнецы обнимались с Люси из-за принесённых ею пирожных, будто она им была родной матерью. Карлосу это казалось абсолютно нормальным.  
– Всем доброе утро! – поприветствовал их учёный. – У нас сегодня праздник?  
– Миссис Андерсон испекла пирожные! – ответила Эйприл. Всё было нормально. За исключением того, что брюнетка ненавидела готовить, но конкретно сейчас решила поразить всех своим кулинарным искусством.  
– Я позже съем одно, благодарю за угощение, – кивнул латинос, прошагав к себе в кабинет и бросив взгляд на Рейчел и Дэйва. Судя по тому, как они обнимались и целовали друг друга, они решили встречаться. Учёный не стал комментировать это, а лишь порадовался за друзей, что они нашли себе пару.  
Ближе к вечеру брюнет включил радио, чтобы послушать Сесила и последние сводки новостей:  
– Мэр Памела Уинчелл сделала сегодня следующее заявление касательно растущей поддержки инициативы по снятию её с должности и назначению на её пост лихого заключенного и блоггера Хайрама МакДэниелса. Она заявила: «Мэр пахнет оливами. Мэр сгорает, как спичка, и отбрасывает блики пламени на темный путь судьбы. У мэра нет ключей от Каменной Двери, мэр и есть Каменная Дверь и всё, что трепещет за ней. Мэр милосерден. Мэр не допускает ошибок. Мэр крепко сжимает ваши лёгкие, и все его шесть рук держат в объятиях ваше ароматное дыхание. Выпустите мэра. Выпустите мэра. Выпустите мэра». Вопросов не последовало, но все собравшиеся в зале представители прессы одновременно произнесли «оммммммм», когда из – под подиума вырвались языки пламени и потолок в конференц – зале слетел, открывая взгляду потемневшее средь бела дня небо, на котором, как раковая опухоль, угрожающе разрастались созвездия. МакДэниелс всё ещё находится за решеткой и скоро предстанет перед судом по делу о страховом мошенничестве и уклонении от ареста. Ранее он заявил о своём желании стать мэром Найт Вейла. Кроме того, он пятиголовый дракон весом в полторы тонны.  
– Какие интересные события здесь происходят, – задумался Карлос. – Я уже так давно здесь, а не разгадал полностью ни одной загадки. Найт Вейл слишком странное место, пусть и необычайно интересное.  
Он крутил пальцами ручку, подписывая документы, которые было необходимо отправить по почте в университет.  
– Интересно, работает ли тут почта…  
И будто услышав его, последовал ответ:  
– К другим новостям. Несколько бдительных горожан оповестили нас, что почтамт Найт Вейла, закрытый пару месяцев назад после странного и, скорее всего, сверхъестественного нападения, кажется, вновь заработал. Это хорошая новость для всех нас, поскольку мы — как город — с момента его закрытия были не в состоянии ни получать, ни отправлять письма и посылки. Все частные курьерские службы, разумеется, отказывались пересекать границу Найт Вейла, поскольку, как объяснил представитель FedEx, «он проклят». Очевидцы утверждают, что почтамт вновь открыл свои двери и там кипит жизнь. Однако произошли некоторые изменения. Например, все почтовые работники превратились в странные фигуры, закутанные в ткань, которые нестройно гудят и вращаются на одном месте, вместо того чтобы выполнять хоть какие-то из своих прямых обязанностей. Такими же фигурами заполнен и весь холл. Они выстроились в очередь и точно так же вращаются и гудят. Те, кто пытался войти в здание, сообщили о немедленных приступах головокружения и дурноты, за которыми следовали видения странных острых цепей гор и бурных черных океанов. Также они сообщили, что марки теперь стоят на два цента дороже, чем два месяца назад. Видимо, почтовой службе мало того, что она осаждает наш разум видениями, она ещё собирается обобрать нас до нитки! Стыд и срам! Ну что ж, по крайней мере, мы снова можем получать заказы с Амазона. Как гласит их слоган: «Amazon.com — единственный сайт. Куда делись все остальные? Не спрашивайте. Не спрашивайте».  
– Так это же отлично! Благодарю, Сесил! – ответил ему Карлос и поставил на документе подпись. – Завтра я обязан отправить это… куда-то.  
Он успел забыть, зачем вообще подписывает эти файлы. По радио заиграла музыка, передающая погоду.  
– Сегодня же День Святого Валентина, – учёный задумчиво посмотрел на дату на компьютере. – Вот, к чему были пирожные и почему те двое держались за руки. И почему Сесил говорит про это всё. Ну да ладно. Это не моё дело. Работа всё равно на первом месте.  
Но, несмотря на это, Карлос успел загрустить, что у него никогда не было долгих отношений ни с одной девушкой, ведь из-за его помешанности на науке, он пропадал целыми днями в лабораториях и на работе, на референдумах и выездах. В конце концов, это всё очень надоедало партнёршам, и Карлос оказывался вновь один.  
– Леди и джентльмены, спасатели сообщают, что они добрались до Старого города и что перед ними открылась картина из кошмарного сна — если, конечно, вам обычно снятся кошмары, в которых Старый город понёс незначительный ущерб и немного превратился в руины, но никто серьёзно не пострадал. Спасатели сообщают, что они оказали медицинскую помощь всем, кто в ней нуждался, и расчистили всё, что нужно было расчистить. Они сообщают, что стресс от повседневной жизни был сильнее… но теперь, кажется, полегчало. И что потом, по их прогнозам, он опять станет сильнее. Спасатели сообщают, что в целом у них наконец-то хорошее настроение. Спасатели сообщают, что улыбаются и даже не знают, почему. Спасатели сообщают об облаке. Просто об облаке. «Разве не забавно, что мы зачастую не замечаем таких маленьких вещей?» — говорят они. Ну что ж, слушатели. Может показаться, что мы пережили этот день и достигли некоего другого берега. Да, нас задело, да, мы изменились, но мы всё ещё живы. В конце концов, этот день святого Валентина, как и все дни святого Валентина, не сломит наш город. Этот день святого Валентина, как и все дни святого Валентина, вскоре станет лишь мучительным воспоминанием, которое угаснет со временем, до той поры, пока очередной скверный день святого Валентина вновь не подкрадётся к нам.  
– Хм. Я ничего такого не заметил. А, мы же в Новом городе, – вслух произнёс Карлос.  
– Оставайтесь с нами, чтобы услышать, как я говорю: «Доброй ночи, Найт Вейл. Доброй ночи». Доброй ночи, Найт Вейл. Доброй ночи.  
– Спокойной ночи, Сесил, – согласился учёный, непроизвольно кивнул, проваливаясь в сон.


	11. Chapter 11

Учёный стал часто пропадать на работе, отдаваясь любимому делу. Встречи с Сесилом стали слишком редкими, он старался изучать и познавать как можно больше информации. Он даже сбился со счёта, сколько уже прошло времени, как они вернулись в город.   
Проснувшись однажды в понедельник, Карлос не смог вспомнить, как он вообще оказался в своей кровати. Он так много работал в последнее время, что был готов даже спать на работе. Опять, будто у него не было дома.  
На календаре в телефоне был апрель, погода на улице стояла прекрасная. Однако пока учёный принимал душ, она стала совсем странной, даже опасной: начался кислотный дождь.  
Выглянув в окно, для собственной безопасности учёный решил подождать, пока дождь кончится, чтобы потом собрать капли влаги и отправить их Люси на анализ. Но к его несчастью, дождь не прекращался.  
Решив, что пока он может побыть дома, учёный неторопливо сделал себе завтрак. Почему-то он подумал о Сесиле. Сев за стол, он вновь мельком успел глянуть в окно, но погода не изменилась.  
Уже после завтрака Карлос созвал конференцию в скайпе, чтобы в таком случае не терять времени. К половине девятого вся команда была в сборе: близнецы, Люси, и на мониторе генетика отобразилось изображение Рейчел вместе с сидящим рядом с ней Дэйвом.   
– Всем доброе утро! – он внимательно обвёл монитор взглядом, чтобы увидеть всех коллег ещё раз. – Как вы все видите, у нас тут очередная погодная аномалия, причину которой мы пока выяснить не можем. И когда разберёмся с ней, я тоже не в курсе. Надеюсь, Сесил подскажет, было ли у них в городе подобное и как они с этим справлялись.  
Услышав про Палмера, Рейчел внезапно не отреагировала никак, ведь у неё теперь был Дэйв, который лишь ухмыльнулся, явно намекая, что Карлос мог бы с ним сойтись. Близнецы лишь тихо хихикнули, а Люси хмыкнула.  
– А если он не скажет? – поинтересовалась Эйприл, опередив брата.  
– Значит, не знает. Он не силён в науке, – пожал плечами генетик. – Даже он не может знать всего, что происходит здесь.  
– Тогда это очень печально. Но какие указания, профессор? Что делать нам? – поинтересовалась Люси.  
– По возможности соберите влагу в специальные контейнеры, старайтесь не касаться этой жидкости, – серьёзно произнёс латинос.  
– А если мы всё же случайно дотронемся до неё? – уточнила итальянка, внимательно глядя на Карлоса через монитор.  
– Тогда срочно промывать это место водой и обрабатывать антисептиком. Ты же получишь химический ожог, – ответила за профессора миссис Андерсон.   
– Да, я знаю, просто спросила на всякий случай, – вся команда могла видеть, как Рейчел непроизвольно взяла Дэйва за руку. Как они стали встречаться, оставалось лишь догадываться.  
– Люси, произведи её анализ, чтобы понять, какая именно это кислота, и пришли результаты мне.  
– А нам что делать? – спросил Джозеф, от скуки начавший тыкать пальцем в плечо сестры.  
– Собрать влагу в контейнеры, тебе же сказали, – ответил мистер Уильямс.  
– Да, но… – он не успел договорить, как связь со всеми членами команды прервалась. Карлос лишь чертыхнулся, но наладить связь у него не удалось. Так он и просидел до вечера, включив радио и надеясь услышать там знакомый голос. Только вот радиоволна, которая ему попалась, вещала явно не из Найт Вейла, тем самым заставив Карлоса забеспокоиться, где Сесил и почему он не отвечает на те сообщения, которые ему послал учёный.

***

На следующий день учёного не смог разбудить будильник, а на улице было очень темно. Карлос выяснил, что проспал почти целые сутки, на часах было восемь вечера. Включив компьютер, он обнаружил, что никакие сообщения от команды ему не приходили, зато была почта от Палмера, в которой говорилось, чтобы Карлос обязательно послушал его сегодняшний эфир. Так же там было очень много извинений за то, что радиохост не ответил на смс.  
– Хм, странно это всё.  
Подойдя к окну, Карлос услышал свист ветра и мелкие удары по стеклу. Несмотря на тьму, на стекле можно было увидеть мелкие крупицы песка. Учёный включил радио, как ему посоветовал Сесил.  
– По прогнозам, эта песчаная буря будет самой крупной за последние десятилетия, и метеорологи предупредили, что ураган и песок из пустыни могут нанести ущерб на миллионы долларов, – донёсся из радиоприёмника знакомый голос. Карлос вздохнул с облегчением, ведь он наконец-то услышал Сесила, с которым даже успел сблизиться ещё больше за эти несколько месяцев.  
Радио передавало информацию с перебоями, меняя одну волну на другую.  
– Ещё один маленький фактик для вас: наш штатный синоптик Тед говорит, что никто на самом деле не знает, что вызывает песчаные бури. Он думает, это Бог. Или, может, это просто сильные порывы ветра, которые переносят огромные тучи песка. Как вы думаете, сколько в мире песка? Наверное, целая куча. Огромная куча. Кто может счесть песчинки? – его голос звучал довольно бодро и весело.  
– Это же тот мужчина, которого я слышал вчера. Он из Дезерт Блаффс… Он представился Кевином, кажется.  
Тем временем Сесил продолжал вещать на своей волне, вот только Карлос пока не мог его слышать. Голос того, кто говорил по радио сейчас, вполне внушал доверие. Нельзя сказать, что он нравился ему намного больше приятного голоса Палмера, но что-то таинственное в нём тоже было.   
– Сесил, ну где же ты, – учёный начал подкручивать радио, надеясь, что это вернёт ему голос его друга, но пока что подобные действия ничем не помогали.  
– Стажёр Ванесса говорит, что просматривает Facebook, чтобы узнать, нет ли у других наших соседей новостей о буре. Я вижу, что бабушка Жозефина выложила фотографию прелестного букета из белых лилий, стоящего у неё за дверью. Очень мило. О, и посмотри это видео, Ванесса! Кот запрыгивает в коробки и выпрыгивает обратно! Такой лапочка. Ванесса, можешь твитнуть мне ссылку?  
– Я помню, что Сесил говорил нечто подобное в каком-то выпуске, – Карлос задумчиво почесал подбородок. – Дезерт Блаффс – двойник Найт Вейла…  
Он начал ходить кругами по своей комнате, вслушиваясь в этот голос, который становился слишком подозрительным из-за излишней бодрости и тона.  
«Такое ощущение, будто его заставляют улыбаться! Стоп, он сказал Жозефина? Это имя мне что-то напоминает. Уж не старушка ли это Джози…»  
Кевин продолжал вести выпуск точно так же, как и Сесил, рассказывая о новостях.  
– Только что поступило сообщение, Дезерт Блаффс. Мэр Пабло Митчелл провозгласил сегодняшний день Днём песчаной бури. Эта грандиозная буря уже повредила несколько жилых домов и торговых центров в северо-западной части города, и похоже, что предстоящие разрушения обойдутся нам ещё дороже, так что мэр Митчелл объявил, что мы все можем взять отгул. Сегодня во всём городе выходной.  
– Наверное, это наша Памела Уинчелл, – предположил учёный. – Тогда двойники необязательно должны быть одного пола, если на то пошло. Если, конечно, Дезерт Блаффс полностью повторяет Найт Вейл. Значит, Кевин – двойник Сесила.  
Кевин отзывался о Найт Вейле несколько иначе, чем Сесил говорил о Дезерт Блаффс, что поставило генетика в тупик, почему у его друга такая ненависть к этому городу, ведь житель, который вещал сейчас по радио, вполне дружелюбен.  
Однако когда после фразы про портал Карлос вновь услышал Сесила, он весьма удивился, ведь Палмер находился не в своей студии, он рассказывал о своих впечатлениях от увиденного в новой студии. И по описанию радиохоста учёный почувствовал тошноту, подступающую к горлу. Подобное он не испытывал даже при препарировании лягушек на лабораторных занятиях.  
– Сесил, уходи, уходи оттуда, – непроизвольно произносил он это вслух, чувствуя сильное беспокойство за журналиста.  
После музыкальной паузы с погодой вновь начала ловиться волна Найт Вейла, и Карлос услышал этот родной голос уже на собственной радиостанции. Он почувствовал нереальное облегчение, когда Сесил вновь оказался на месте.

***

Среда выдалась для Карлоса очередным выходным: по всему Найт Вейлу объявили метеоритный дождь.  
– Вы что, серьёзно? – уже не выдержал учёный, глядя в окно. Прямо перед ним, у дома, лежал огромный метеорит. Как не странно, но ни один дом не был ими задет. Но выйти на улицу и проверить странный камень из космоса или межпространственного разлома он не мог. Слишком была высока опасность получить радиацию. Если дома он ещё находился под защитой, пусть и минимальной, то на улице всё стало бы хуже. Хотя по словам Сесила радиации в этом городе нет вообще.  
Тяжко вздохнув, учёный спустился в лабораторию, чтобы провести исследования. Хотя ему больше хотелось выйти в город и наконец-то найти ту странную телепортирующуюся часовую башню, пусть радиохост и говорил, что это невозможно из-за её внезапных перемещений.  
Учёный был готов взвыть от того, что лишён возможности посещать свою лабораторию уже третьи рабочие сутки.  
Вечером он вновь включил эфир Сесила, не понимая, как радиохост мог спокойно перемещаться между своим домом и радиостанцией.  
– Может, он ночует там, чтобы далеко не ходить? – генетик задумчиво перелил реагент из одной пробирки в другую, цвет сразу же поменялся на жёлтый, сформировав осадок на дне пробирки.  
Сесил, тем временем, вещал о том, что мэр Памела пропала.  
– Триш Хидж, одна из помощников Уинчелл, заявила: «Мэры могут исчезать! Это не такое уж важное событие. Она постоянно исчезает. А ещё может летать и умеет превращаться в лошадь. Как мэр, она имеет право становиться невидимой и рассыпаться легким, неощутимым облаком».  
Карлос успел задуматься, как вообще все эти события успевают произойти, если всем запрещено покидать свои дома.   
– Новости о нашем пропавшем мэре. Слушатели, есть вероятность, что всё ещё хуже, чем я мог себе представить. Я получил сообщение, что старушка Джози и джентльмен, который может быть или не быть её другом – ангелом — в зависимости от того, существуют ли ангелы, а если существуют, то являются ли они друзьями Джози, и если нет, то не стали ли они реальными только потому, что Джози верит в их существование. В любом случае, Джози и её исключительно высокий крылатый друг видели мэра Уинчелл этим утром около круглосуточной забегаловки «Лунный свет». Мэр говорила с человеком в оскорбительно карикатурном индейском головном уборе. Слушатели, это определённо был Индейский следопыт. Понятия не имею, что он там делал, но куда бы он ни пошёл, ничего хорошего из этого не выходит. Например, когда он в последний раз зашёл на почту, им пришлось несколько месяцев отчищать кровь со стен и нанимать фиг – знает – каких специалистов, чтобы они заткнули бестелесные голоса, кричащие изо всех темных углов. Я имею в виду, какой подрядчик станет заниматься уборкой криков? Ну, кроме «Крик – Троникс», конечно, но они перенесли свои офисы на десяток километров вглубь земли и сейчас, в основном, только вызывают землетрясения по приказу правительства. Суть в том, что Индейский следопыт, несмотря на его недавнее необъяснимое превращение в настоящего индейца, не тот, за кого себя выдает, и ему нельзя верить. Боюсь, с мэром Уинчелл может случиться что-то нехорошее. Старушка Джози сказала, что застала их посреди жаркого спора, который кончился тем, что Индейский следопыт открыл кожаный портфель, откуда, в свою очередь, вырвалось густое облако чёрных мух — больше, чем могло бы поместиться в нормальных размеров портфеле для мух. Затем мужчина в издевательском головном уборе из перьев сел на заднее сиденье черного седана.  
Карлос молча слушал все эти объявления, уже начиная чувствовать усталость. Он отложил пробирки в сторону, усевшись за стол и закрыв лицо руками.   
После погоды радиохост рассказал, что мэр нашлась и даже провела конференцию, после чего окончательно сошла с ума.  
– Наверное, таким следует уйти в отставку, – пробубнил себе под нос учёный, зевнув.

***

К пятнице латинос уже начал сходить с ума от безделья. Ведь даже то, что можно было изучить в пределах его дома, уже было изучено. Но даже в последний рабочий день учёный не смог поработать в своей лаборатории около «Толстяка Рико», ведь город наводнили полчища красных муравьёв, которые готовы загрызть любого, кто попадётся им на пути. Именно поэтому весь Найт Вейл отдыхал.  
Уже лёжа на диване и чувствуя безысходность, брюнет набрал номер Сесила, чтобы пообщаться хотя бы с ним.  
– Привет, Карлос! – бодро ответил радиохост. – Я видел, что ты собирался звонить мне, поэтому не убирал телефон далеко.  
– Оу. Я просто так давно не видел тебя, а слушать по радио твой голос это всё же немного другое, – учёный перевернулся на спину.  
– Как у тебя дела?  
– Всё… нормально, если не считать того, что я хочу уже выйти из дома и начать работать. А завтра опять начинаются выходные. Подобную главу своей жизни я назвал бы «Почему Карлос не выходил неделю из дома».  
Сесил тихо рассмеялся.  
– Неужели ты не привык, что в Найт Вейле может произойти всё, что угодно?  
– Привык, но это уже перебор, – вздохнул он. – Я работать хочу, но мне уже нечего изучать! Всё, что близко к моему дому, уже изучено! Я бы хотел ещё поймать хотя бы одного муравья…  
– Не надо! – голос собеседника стал напуганным. – Они же взорвутся и не оставят от твоего дома ничего!  
– Но это же муравьи. Даже если они и взрываются, то ущерб минимален. Нужно быть одного размера с муравьём, чтобы получить удар.  
– Не всё так просто, Карлос. Взорвался один муравей – за ним пошла цепная реакция. Я уже вижу, что кто-то доигрался и получил сильнейшие ожоги. А ещё кто-то умер. А, это наш интерн. Ну да ладно, бывает.  
Карлос не стал комментировать смерть очередного подопечного Сесила.  
– Но я хочу их изучить, я обязан! Я биолог, в конце концов!  
– Ты мой друг. И я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Поэтому не ходи на улицу. Муравьи скоро уйдут сами.  
– Спасибо, Сесил, ты настоящий друг, – улыбнулся учёный, почувствовав умиление, что за него так сильно переживают. За долгое общение с Палмером у латиноса начала появляться к нему некая привязанность и сильная симпатия.  
– Я хотел найти часовую башню.  
– Но это невозможно, она же телепортируется.  
– Я знаю. Но мне слишком интересно.  
Брюнет перевернулся на бок, переместив телефон с одного уха на другое.  
– Ещё я бы хотел пойти в «Цветок пустыни, чтобы изучить тот маленький народ, про который ты рассказывал в одном из выпусков. Но пока что я не знаю, когда смогу это сделать, у меня ещё много работы с другими исследованиями.  
– Я уверен, что как и все твои исследования, эти тоже будут проходить идеально! Но прости, мне уже надо готовиться к эфиру, я должен тебя оставить.  
– Но как ты окажешься на работе?  
– Я уже здесь. На протяжении целой недели своего существования я живу на радиостанции!  
– Ого…  
– Она как мой второй дом.  
– Хорошо, тогда до связи.  
– И не забудь включить радио!  
– Не забуду, обещаю.   
– Пока, Карлос!  
Латинос выключил телефон и встал с дивана, чтобы сделать себе кофе и послушать эфир.


	12. Chapter 12

После слишком долгих выходных Карлос вновь решил устремить все свои силы в рабочее русло и проработал так до самой середины июня, стараясь не прерываться на продолжительный отдых. В Найт Вейле за это время ничего необычного не происходило, что выбило учёного из колеи, ведь он слишком привык к непонятным и необъяснимым явлениям, происходящим в городе. Либо он уже не обращал на них внимания.  
Скоро уже должен был быть ровно год, как латинос со своей командой приехал в Найт Вейл. Сесил же готовился к этому событию, но пока что ни о чём не рассказывал.  
Из-за работы у генетика не было возможности просто сесть и поговорить с коллегами. Они сами уже начинали уставать от такого резкого изменения в Карлосе, что он заставлял их работать даже в выходной. Первым не выдержал старший Холл:  
– Профессор, ну можно мы уже отдохнём? – зашёл он в кабинет к Карлосу. – Мы работает уже столько времени! Наши выходные сократились до одного! А иногда их вообще нет, сэр!  
Карлос устало поднял на него взгляд.  
– Я знаю, но мы отстаём от графика. Я даже забываю отправлять отчёты. Куда-то. Я знаю, что мне просто необходимо делать это, но…  
– Сэр, Вам нужен отдых, определённо. Вы слишком устали, да и мы тоже.  
Джозеф ушёл из его кабинета, не дожидаясь, что ответит генетик. Но парень был действительно прав: отдых нужен был всем.  
Команда решила устроить себе перерыв, чтобы немного расслабиться и выпить чай. Карлос же остался у себя. Ему было стыдно смотреть в глаза своим учёным, что он так заставлял их работать.  
– Так вы так и не рассказали, как решили встречаться, – поинтересовалась Эйприл у мисс Уорд и мистера Уильямса.  
– Это получилось… случайно, – начала итальянка, явно смущаясь и всё же держа своего мужчину за руку. – Дэйв заехал завести мне новое оборудование и как раз установить его. Я угостила его чаем, после чего мы начали разговаривать. Затем возникло невероятное притяжение!   
– И мы поцеловались, – закончил за неё Уильямс и поцеловал руку своей подруги. – Я предложил ей встречаться.  
«Да и мы в таком возрасте, когда двум взрослым людям нужна поддержка кого – то близкого, – подумал блондин».  
Но по мнению миссис Андерсон это всё равно звучало слишком необдуманно и неправильно.  
– И я сказала да! Мы ведь давно знакомы, давно работаем вместе, оба любим науку, так почему бы и не связать наши жизни вместе?  
Это прозвучало так, будто у пары Уильямс-Уорд серьёзные намерения на совместную жизнь. Хотя Дэйв и правда решил для себя, что хочет быть рядом с этой женщиной, ведь его последний роман закончился плачевно, и ему нужна была родная душа рядом. Как и Рейчел, которая, будучи влюблённой лишь в Карлоса, не замечала никого другого перед собой. Это было огромное счастье, что она всё же позволила кому-то стать для неё ближе, чем просто друг.  
Карлос вышел из кабинета и начал слушать свою команду, ему всё ещё было стыдно за своё поведение. По сути, им оставалось работать в Найт Вейле максимум неделю, но учёный попросту забыл, что они приезжали сюда от имени университета и теперь думал, что они работают в пустынном городке на постоянной основе; он стал частью города и теперь работал на себя и команду, а не на университет. За пределами Найт Вейла уже прошло больше года, в то время как для Карлоса в городе этот год только подходил к концу. Время в странном пустынном городке шло медленнее.  
Команда за этот год сильно сплотилась между собой, раз там даже появились люди, нашедшие друг в друге любимого человека.  
Всё же генетик зашёл к своей команде учёных. Все повернули головы в его сторону.  
– Я хотел извиниться, – неловко начал он. – Я правда не должен был так поступать. Вы мне все очень дороги, вы не просто команда, но в первую очередь мои друзья, и я не должен был заставлять вас делать всё это. Я хочу сказать, что, с научной точки зрения это неправильно и… Простите меня.  
– Мы и не обижались, – ответил ему Дэйв. – Мы же знаем, как ты отдаёшься науке, и всё понимаем. Не волнуйся.  
– Тогда, может, устроим небольшой перерыв на неделю? – загорелся идеей Джозеф, получив недовольный взгляд мистера Уильямса.  
– Максимум на пару дней, – поправила его миссис Андерсон. – Мы закончим сегодня, а завтра устроим выходные.  
– Так и будет, – кивнул латинос, радуясь, что его коллеги прекрасно его понимают.

***

На следующий день Карлос стал свидетелем странного шествия детей, в руках которых были красные конверты. Вся эта толпа стекалась к пространству за супермаркетом «Ральфс». Чувствуя любопытство, генетик прошагал к этому полю, где его взору предстала огромная яма, куда спокойно спускались дети и некоторые взрослые в странных одеждах.   
Учёного не пропустили дальше, поэтому ему пришлось отправиться к Сесилу на радиостанцию, чтобы узнать, что происходит в городе. Радиохост как раз только пришёл на работу. Они встретились буквально на входе.  
– Сесил! – окликнул его учёный, заставив блондина широко улыбнуться.  
– Привет, Карлос! Что привело тебя сюда? Сейчас вообще нужно быть очень осторожным и стараться не выходить на улицу!  
– Так в чём дело? – он проследовал за радиохостом.  
– Сегодня посвящение в скауты! Дети получили свои письма и теперь идут к яме за «Ральфс», чтобы совершить жертвоприношение! – он выглядел восторженным. – Правда это здорово? Моя племянница точно так же стала скаутом!   
– Как это... мило, – нервно рассмеялся Карлос. – Но неужели нельзя стать скаутом как-то иначе?  
По взгляду Сесила стало понятно, что нет.  
– Хорошо, так. Ладно. После выходных я собирался исследовать миниатюрный народ под дорожкой боулинга в «Цветке пустыни». У тебя есть ещё какие-нибудь сведения о них?  
– Ммм… нет, – задумался радиохост. – Только то, что они враждебно настроены. Ты уверен, что тебе так надо идти туда?  
– Уверен, – кивнул латинос, – это часть моей работы.  
– Хм. Ладно, – всё же Сесил с недоверием отнёсся к этой затее Карлоса. – Не останешься на эфир?  
Это прозвучало с некой надеждой.  
– Я бы с удовольствием, но я не могу, – извинился генетик. – Я собирался изучить у себя в домашней лаборатории… Ну не надо так смотреть на меня.  
Сесил всеми тремя глазами уставился на него с некой жалостью.  
– Я непоколебимый научный ум и я… Хорошо, но только в этот раз, – всё же согласился латинос, сразу же получив нежнейшие объятия от радиохоста, после чего он был благополучно затащен в студию и усажен на стул рядом с микрофоном. Палмер подкатил к столу другой стул и уселся на него, начав настраивать аппаратуру.  
– Для чего всё это? Я знаю в теории, но с практикой у меня сложнее, – поинтересовался учёный, рассматривая зажигающиеся по очереди лампочки на панели управления.  
– Это регулирует звук, – передвинул ползунки блондин. – Вот это производит настройку, эти могут сводить несколько каналов в один, здесь даже можно менять голос!  
– Ого, – лишь вырвалось у него. – Я бы никогда не смог управлять всем этим.  
От обилия всевозможных кнопок у него рябило в глазах.  
– Да это же легко. А я бы не смог понять науку.  
– Наука намного легче, чем всё это!   
– Мы просто профессионалы, каждый в своём деле, – нашёл компромисс Сесил.  
– Верно.  
В эфир была запущена вступительная музыка, и Сесил начал вещание с присущим ему профессионализмом, заставив брюнета раскрыть рот от удивления, ведь он присутствовал на самой настоящей радиопередаче.  
– Тедди Уильямс, владелец боулинга «Цветок пустыни» и комплекса игровых автоматов, сообщил, что он устанавливает круглосуточный добровольческий дозор, чтобы следить за городом, погребённым под дорожкой номер пять. Дозор будет состоять из вооружённых до зубов и патриотически настроенных добровольцев, которые образуют непрерывную цепь вокруг дорожек для боулинга. Тедди признаёт, что играть в боулинг станет немного сложнее, чем обычно, и игры лиги придётся перенести или проводить незаконно. Но он добавляет, что это невеликая цена за безопасность. Другая цена за безопасность — два доллара и двадцать пять центов. Именно столько он хотел бы получить от каждого доброго гражданина Найт Вейла за свою важную службу по защите города от неизвестных, но предположительно ужасных и опасных агрессоров из подземного города.   
Карлос внимательно слушал его, ведь информация о подземном городе – это то, что ему было необходимо. Сесил продолжал вещание, включая слова спонсоров и объявляя о других новостях, после чего он внезапно переключил внимание учёного и всех своих слушателей на информацию, связанную с его путешествиями по Европе.  
«Он не рассказывал, что выезжал куда-то за пределы Найт Вейла».  
– Шветцария, страна невысоких холмистых склонов и фальшиво завывающего ветра — идеальное место для туристов с крепким телосложением и низкой склонностью к галлюцинациям. Мой попутчик и я остановились в милом двухместном хостеле, который видом походил на фанерную будку, а располагался на крутом склоне. Из-за этого уклона мой спутник всё время скатывался на меня, а потом мы оба выкатывались из хижины и падали всё ниже и ниже, пока не останавливались в низине, полной шипов и пахучих ядовито-синих цветов. Потом нам приходилось тащиться вверх по склону и опять устраиваться на ночлег — только для того, чтобы всё это началось заново. О, мы смеялись и смеялись. Эта ситуация выглядит ещё более странно из-за того, что я не помню, чтобы до или после Шветцарии у меня был попутчик. Кто это был? Кто знает? В тот момент всё казалось совершенно нормальным. Кроме того, я не знаю, сколько времени я провёл в Шветцарии, скатываясь с этого холма и вновь карабкаясь вверх. Из-за всего этого свежего бриза, удушающего аромата цветов, и из-за того, что постоянно была середина ночи, трудно было вести счёт времени, но вряд ли прошло больше десяти лет. В конце концов, я отключился во время одного из наших падений, а когда пришёл в себя, вокруг была другая страна. Я постарел на годы, и никто, с кем я разговаривал, не знал, где была такая страна — Шветцария, и никогда не слышал о ней. Как бы то ни было, это было приятное местечко, и я бы сказал, что любому путешественнику, который сможет его найти, стоит там побывать.  
«Шветцария? Может, Швейцария? И сколько ему всё-таки лет? – мысленно предположил Карлос, продолжая слушать радиохоста».  
То, что его поразило – Сесил не держал в руках никакой текст, всё было чистейшей воды импровизацией. Татуировки радиохоста светились и медленно плавали по его рукам, а третий глаз смотрел вверх. В студии была та же атмосфера, которую учёный почувствовал, когда появился там впервые.  
Сесил продолжал рассказывать о странных городах и деревнях, где он был. Включив погоду, Палмер позволил себе расслабиться.  
– Сесил, сидеть рядом с тобой и слушать всё это по другую сторону радио – это просто нечто невероятное. Немыслимое! – учёный был в восторге.  
Радиохоста это несколько смутило, и его щеки покрылись лёгким фиолетовым румянцем, но из-за освещения студии этого не было заметно.  
– Спасибо, Карлос. Но это моя работа. Я должен доносить все новости до тёмной стороны подсознания горожан.   
После погоды радиохост вновь продолжил рассказывать о скаутах, не забывая упомянуть и странный шепчущий лес, появившийся на востоке города. Информация заинтересовала Карлоса, и он решил, во что бы то ни стало, пойти и исследовать его.   
– Ларри Лерой с городской окраины сообщил нам, что он сходил в Шепчущий лес этим утром — только затем, чтобы узнать, из-за чего весь этот шум. Он сказал, что, стоило ему приблизиться к краю леса, как на него напал чудовищный страх, он задрожал и стал обливаться потом. Но потом он услышал тихий голосок не то мальчика, не то девочки, прошептавший: «Ты так хорошо сегодня выглядишь, Ларри. Мне нравится, что ты сделал со своей бородой. И вы только посмотрите на этот ремень! Он новый?» Конечно же, мои слушатели, борода Ларри действительно очень идёт. Его прежняя козлиная бородка наконец отросла, и он бросил красить её в чёрный. Теперь плотное, гладкое одеяло мягкой, но колючей мудрости баюкает его глубокомысленное благородное лицо. Лес совершенно прав.  
Когда Сесил закончил, Карлос поздравил его с очередным превосходно проведённым эфиром и даже пожал ему руку.  
– Так что там с дневниками сновидений и этим странным лесом? – уточнил латинос.  
– В дневники ты записываешь все свои сны прямо с утра, – мягко повторил ему Сесил. – Только будь осторожен: Тайная полиция Шерифа будет арестовывать за сны, где есть лошади.   
За весь выпуск радиохост ни разу не упомянул о Карлосе, что лишь порадовало его. Или не очень. Почему учёный вдруг подумал о том, что про него ничего не сообщили всему городу? Ведь раньше это его не волновало вообще. Карлос находился буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от него, а радиохост не рассказал об этом никому.  
Но для самого журналиста это был настолько прекрасный момент, что он увидел в нём нечто личное, интимное, что хотелось бы оставить лишь при себе.  
Попрощавшись с Сесилом, внезапно генетик почувствовал странную пустоту, которую никогда раньше не испытывал и даже не мог понять, по какой причине эта пустота появилась.  
Уже дома, лёжа на диване и просматривая телевизор, Карлос пришёл к выводу, что он настолько привык к обществу Сесила, что если его «друг» не находится рядом, то появляется некая напряжённость, неуверенность в себе и будущем.  
Но Карлос не мог просто принять свои чувства, он пытался объяснить свою странную реакцию с научной точки зрения, но поняв, что это звучит глупо и тем более антинаучно, он закрыл лицо руками, тихо простонав. Его сердце бешено колотилось лишь от одних мыслей о радиохосте  
На выходных Карлос предпочёл никуда не выходить из дома и подумать над тем, что его так беспокоило. Он не хотел отвечать на сообщения Сесила и знал, что тот за ним наблюдает.  
Чтобы хоть как-то абстрагироваться от размышлений, латинос решил прогуляться и отправился на восток города, чтобы лучше взглянуть на шепчущий лес. Но подходить к нему слишком близко он не собирался, ведь он слышал, что произошло с очередным интерном, и разделить его судьбу он не особо мечтал.  
Лес был действительно впечатляющим: огромные сосновые деревья, тянущиеся, как показалось Карлосу, до самого неба. Верхние кроны выглядели раскидисто, переплетаясь между собой. От деревьев шёл едва различимый шёпот, пытающийся проникнуть в сознание учёного, чтобы заманить к себе.  
Отойдя чуть дальше, шёпот прекратился. Но как только латинос вновь подступил на два шага ближе, всё началось заново.  
– Ты такой умный, такой красивый, останься с нами…  
– С научной точки зрения деревья не разговаривают, – попытался войти в контакт с соснами Карлос. – Это неправильно! Вы не можете разговаривать, вы у меня в голове!  
Но лес продолжал говорить одно и то же, надеясь хоть как – то повлиять на Карлоса.  
– Ты такой умный, мы любим тебя… Будь одним из нас, пожалуйста…  
– Я не могу принять комплимент от будущего бревна, – решив не рисковать, учёный направился в сторону пиццерии и к своей лаборатории, где никого не было.


	13. Chapter 13

В очередной рабочий день уже после лаборатории Карлос всё же решил посетить «Цветок пустыни» и обговорить некоторые вещи с менеджером Тедди Уильямсом и расспросить его насчёт того странного городка под пятой дорожкой. По пути он встретил человека с перьями на шляпе, того самого, про которого рассказывал Сесил. Но задерживаться он не хотел, ведь радиохост пригласил его на какую-то встречу. Учёный даже принарядился для неё, надев любимую клетчатую красную рубашку, голубые джинсы, красные кеды и синюю футболку с надписью «Будь как протон, думай позитивно», а поверх этого любимый лабораторный халат. Вновь отросшие волосы биолог собрал в низкий хвост.  
«Это же тот индейский следопыт, – подумал про себя Карлос».  
В боулинге было довольно много людей, вот только они пришли не играть.  
– Что здесь происходит? – тихо поинтересовался учёный у одного из темнокожих горожан.  
– Тедди попросил окружить вход в подземный город и… сэр, куда..? – но на учёного тут же махнули рукой. Не в силах сидеть на месте сложа руки, генетик проследовал к самому Уильямсу, чтобы узнать, что он задумал.  
Синеволосый мужчина, завывая, раздавал всем указания, чтобы группа людей окружила пятую дорожку.  
– Простите, сэр? Что здесь происходит? – услышав, что к нему обращаются, мужчина повернулся на голос. Помимо цвета волос и ярких зеленых глаз как у кота в нём не было ничего выдающегося, самый типичный представитель Найт Вейла.   
– А, ты тот учёный, – с неким презрением ответил Тедди. – Мы пытаемся разобраться с этими гнусными жителями подземного города. Их надо убить.  
– Но зачем? Их же можно изучить? – нахмурился Карлоса. – Тем более они могут быть вполне безобидны.  
– Они по ночам воруют газировку и еду из моего комплекса! – прорычал Уильямс.  
– Но это не аргумент. Эти существа не заслуживают смерти, они просто пытаются выжить.  
– Они портят мой комплекс, – так же озлобленно отчеканил этот странный человек.  
Но учёный не верил Тедди. Он прошёл к отверстию, куда падали шары и кегли и, посветив телефоном вниз, взглядом измерил приблизительное расстояние до земли. Оцепление недоумённо наблюдало за его действиями.  
«Три метра, – задумался он. – Или около того»  
– Здесь безопасно! – крикнул генетик Уильямсу. – Можно спуститься вниз и проверить!  
– Я хочу их убить, – так же неизменно прошипел хозяин центра.  
Вместо этого Карлос резко съехал вниз, прокричав, что Тедди спятил.  
– Скажи мне это в лицо, ты, учёная шишка! – пригрозил ему Уильямс вслед. Оцепление, затаив дыхание, проводила исчезнувшего в недрах пятой дорожки Карлоса.  
Внизу было очень темно. Как показалось учёному, он явно наступил на что-то. И это что-то сначала громко хрустнуло, а потом закричало так, что барабанные перепонки едва не лопнули в ушах генетика. Вновь взяв телефон и начав светить им, чтобы видеть, куда наступать, латинос заметил маленькие силуэты. Резко дёрнувшись, Карлос вновь наступил на что-то. Очевидно, это был миниатюрный дом.  
Внизу зажёгся свет, и теперь уже мексиканец вполне мог видеть великолепный маленький городок под пятой дорожкой, про который так много слышал. Где-то в комплексе было слышно радио, где уже вещал сам Голос Найт Вейла.  
– Карлос, учёный. Такой совершенный внешне и внутренне, такой подтянутый и элегантный, и время вернуло то, что варвар-парикмахер Телли обкорнал так коварно, — его совершенные волосы. Один год. Один год спустя. Дорогие мои слушатели! Целый год прошёл с момента двух важных событий в истории нашего города. Первое — открытие прекрасного ультрасовременного парка для собак, который закрыт для посещения и о котором я не скажу больше ни слова. И второе, гораздо более важное: год назад в Найт Вейл прибыл один из наших самых любимых и выдающихся горожан. Он приехал к нам, чтобы изучить наш город, и сказал, что находит его экстраординарным с научной точки зрения и совершенно безумным. Мы не поняли, о чём он говорил, но когда из его уст струились золотые трели его голоса, кто из нас мог возразить что-то против содержания столь совершенной речи? О, всего год назад. Я спланировал небольшую церемонию, чтобы отметить это событие, и пригласил туда Карлоса. Но, похоже, он… задержится. Но я не волнуюсь. Я не расстроен, – но его голос звучал слишком печально. – Я знаю, что Карлос придёт сюда на церемонию. Я держу в руках его приз. Я держу его в руках, и я совсем не переживаю. Карлос будет здесь. Он БУДЕТ. Я ДЕРЖУ в руках его приз!  
Внизу, на расстоянии трёх метров от высоты дорожки, радио не было слышно.   
Не успел учёный сказать даже слова, как откуда- то сверху на него прыгнуло несколько миниатюрных пигмеев с копьями в руках. Инстинктивно учёный пытался спасти свою жизнь, отдирая от своей шеи маленьких людей, но эти создания попытались свалить его на землю, выпуская в него копья с верёвками.  
Будто муравьи они начали расползаться по его телу. Маленькие ручки непроизвольно щекотали его. Забравшись на голову учёного, существа пытались рвать его волосы.  
Карлос громко вскрикнул. Но самая боль пришлась на тот момент, когда вполне внушительных размеров для маленького человека копьё вонзилось в грудь Карлоса. С его губ сорвался немой крик, а кровь хлынула из образовавшейся раны. Только когда учёный начал падать, не в силах устоять на земле, маленькие люди начали окружать его, напевая странную мелодию, будто они приносят кого-то в жертву.  
Внезапно сверху дорожки к Карлосу со свисающей верёвки спрыгнула вполне знакомая фигура, которая уже встречалась ему перед входом в комплекс развлечений. Это был индейский следопыт. Карлос узнал его по искусственным перьям на экзотической шляпе. Брюнета уже трясло, он не мог различить, что происходит.   
Отогнав от латиноса этих лилипутов, следопыт отчётливо проговорил по-русски:  
– Моё время пришло.  
Индеец выдернул это копьё размером с тюбик зубной пасты из груди учёного, заставив того дёрнуться и захрипеть от боли. Из-за силы, с которой оно было брошено, оружие компенсировало размер своим ударом. Карлоса было необходимо как можно скорее передать в руки медиков, пока не стало совсем поздно.  
Лилипуты кричали и пытались выстрелить в следопыта, уже поднявшего Карлоса на руки и пытающегося передать его людям наверху, обвязав верёвкой за талию. Теперь уже целью стал индеец, в которого с полнейшей невозмутимостью и не жалея сил и оружия, кинули точно такие же копья с нескольких сторон.   
– Ладно, ладно, я знал, что так случится. Ты можешь взять мою машину. Моя магия мне больше не поможет, – напоследок проговорил следопыт, перед тем как ему в шею и ещё в несколько мест на теле попали точно такие же копья, окончательно убив. Карлос размыто услышал его слова.   
Причудливая шляпа спала с головы следопыта, белые искусственные перья пропитались грязью и кровью, а сам мужчина, спасший жизнь учёному, замертво упал на городок лилипутов, разломав его.  
Пока Карлоса тянули наверх, он почему-то вновь думал о Сесиле, о своём обещании прийти на ту встречу в его честь. Брюнет сплюнул кровью; его одежда была испачкана, волосы были взъерошены и распущены, резинка теперь покоилась где-то в руинах маленького городка под телом следопыта.  
Уже наверху он отчётливо слышал по радио голос радиохоста, но пока не мог различить, что он говорил. В учёном проснулся тот порыв нежнейших чувств, который он так старался в себе подавить. Медики быстро оказали ему помощь, используя одно из самых надёжных и проверенных в Найт Вейле лекарств – жертвенные круги. За Карлоса уже была принесена в жертву душа индейского следопыта, поэтому восстановить все процессы жизнедеятельности учёного удалось без проблем.  
Он лежал на полу комплекса, здоровый и живой. Только шрам на его груди будет вечным напоминанием о том, что произошло внизу, под дорожкой номер пять, в трёх метрах ниже её уровня.  
Встав с пола, латинос медленно направился в сторону выхода. Волонтёры, решившие вступить в борьбу с лилипутами, остались вместе с Тедди Уильямсом. В голове уже отчётливее слышался Голос Найт Вейла; учёный начал окончательно приходить в себя.  
Мысли Карлоса теперь уже были заняты лишь одним человеком. Тем, кто всегда стремился стать ему чуточку ближе и роднее. Тем, кто ради этого позволил исследовать себя целиком и полностью. Только сейчас учёный понял, как этот человек ему жизненно необходим. Не потому что он хотел изучить его «от» и «до», а потому что за столь долгое время он действительно стал ему всем на свете. Да, он был странным, но это и было его изюминкой. Из всех жителей Найт Вейла он был самым невероятным и исключительным. Карлос уже не ощущал его как друга. Здесь родились немного другие чувства, нежели обычная дружеская привязанность. Тёплая любовь, нежность и желание позаботиться о Сесиле.  
Сев в машину, генетик написал Палмеру смс, что будет ждать его на автостоянке у «Арби». Как машина смогла довезти его, Карлос уже не помнил. Точно так же, как и не мог вспомнить, откуда он вообще знает, как водить машину, если у него её никогда и не было.  
Припарковавшись, учёный вышел из теперь уже своего автомобиля и сел на капот. Через некоторое время появился и Сесил, одетый в причудливые фиолетовые брюки с абстрактным рисунком из линий и футболку космической расцветки. Карлос, выглядя совершенно серьёзным, но при этом уставшим и дико измученным, махнул ему рукой.  
– Что-то случилось? – спросил радиохост, будучи обеспокоенным. Он видел всё, что произошло в комплексе развлечений Тедди. – Какую тайну нужно раскрыть на этот раз?  
Журналист смерил его взглядом, ужасаясь внешнему виду учёного. Но главным было то, что он жив. Сесил сел рядом с мексиканцем на капот его машины. Карлос же подвинулся к нему поближе.  
«Арби» горел ярко-красным, привлекая блуждающие фиолетовые огоньки, подобно лампа светлячков. Солнце уже почти зашло за горизонт.  
– Никакую. Просто… после того, что произошло… Я просто хотел тебя увидеть, – пока что не поворачиваясь к нему, ответил учёный.  
– Оу… – Сесил почувствовал ярчайшую гамму эмоций, его сердце забилось в бешеном темпе, будто собиралось выпрыгнуть из груди. Карлос смотрел на заходящее солнце.  
– Раньше я думал, что оно садится в неправильное время, — сказал он, — но потом я понял, что законы времени в Найт Вейле не работают, а все часы здесь ненастоящие. Иногда все кажется таким странным и враждебным, а потом ты вдруг обнаруживаешь, что под ним прячется что-то ещё, что-то чистое и невинное.  
– Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, – ответил Сесил.   
Карлос молча положил руку ему на колено, наконец-то дав волю эмоциям и показав человека, которому была так необходима любовь и поддержка кого-то близкого и родного.   
Сесил положил голову ему на плечо. Они вместе смотрели на чудеснейшие огни. Они понимали их. Огни над «Арби», яркие и незабываемые, идеально создающие невероятную атмосферу тишины и спокойствия. Карлос и Сесил следили взглядами за их плавными передвижениями. Палмер положил свою руку поверх руки учёного, нежно и аккуратно сжав её. Всё было по-настоящему идеально.  
Прошёл год с тех пор, как генетик стал частью самого интересного сообщества США под названием Найт Вейл. Но впереди оставалось ещё множество тайн, которые было необходимо разгадать, чем учёный Карлос и займётся в ближайшее время.


End file.
